


The Moon Huntress

by huntsthemoon



Series: The Moon Huntress Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale is Failwolf for his feelings, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Flashbacks, Hale Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Protective Laura Hale, Psychological Trauma, Werewolf Hunters, werewolf x hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntsthemoon/pseuds/huntsthemoon
Summary: Eleanora Argent thought she was tough as nails, but being back in Beacon Hills hunting a rogue alpha werewolf throws her world for a loop. And the addition of Derek Hale in her life only helps to complicate things. Her family has a code, but what's her code?





	1. Chapter 1: Re-Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on AO3 so please let me know if the formatting or anything is off. I have the first 15 chapters of this part written so I'll be trying to get them up as soon as I can. Ratings are for future chapters and I will always put warnings on anything I deem needing it. If you find anything that I've missed putting a warning on please let me know.

The bike purred and rocketed off as the light changed from red to green. As it whipped through the abandoned night streets of the town it wasn't more than a blur of black metal and dark clothes. Occasionally when it slowed down a flash of rich red hair could be seen flying out from under the blacked out helmet of the rider. The driving was supposed to distract the rider from where they were headed. It wasn't working no matter how fast the bike took off and zipped around some of the curvier bits of the road. Finally deciding it was now or never the bike pulled up in front of a large modern interpretation of a victorian house. The rider could tell it was a warm house for those living there but they weren't sure if they'd be welcome. With shaking hands the helmet was pulled off of the head. The rider shook out her long thick red curls, her hair almost looking like fire. She scrunched her eyes up at the house looking and seeing that the lights were still on. She sighed stepping off the bike letting her boots crunch on the gravel at the end of the driveway. She was secretly wishing she had less make up on and better clothes. She had been on the road for a long time. New York to California was a long ride on her bike. Her bag dug into her back slightly from the weight of its contents. Her dark rimmed eyes were now scanning around the yard and across the street. She felt as though she was being watched but she knew that her paranoia was always high especially in a town like this. Even those who didn't know the underbelly of this place were wary of the night time. Finally deciding it was safe enough she walked up the short drive to the front door. Straightening her black leather jacket she reached up and knocked. It didn't take long and the door was opening up revealing a girl similar in height but with dark curls. Dark brown doe eyes met cold calculating blues before she smiled and was grabbed into a hug by the other girl.

"Eleanora!" the girl squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Allison," the slightly husky voice sighed into her hair.

The two girls stayed this way for a while until another voice cut in.

"Well if it isn't my favourite red head," Kate's dimples showed with her nonchalant grin.

The younger woman ran a shaking hand through her hair, her nerves showing. She smiled shyly up at Kate. She relaxed when she seen the woman lean against the door frame softly. There was no anger or threat there. Allison grabbed her hand then and drug her passed Kate and into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Allison called excited, "come see who's here."

Eleanora could feel her heart start to pound. The sound creating a rushing sensation in her ears. She steeled herself preparing for the onslaught. She could see the slight change in Chris' eyes as he took her in. Starting from the top of her wind messed curls, across the dark eye make up and the silver hoop in her nose. The down to her black leather jacket, low cut tank and high cut skirt with the dark tights underneath. Finally stopping at the scuffed up riding boots. She could sense the disappointment in the air.

"Gerard could of given us a heads up he was sending you," was all he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"He's in Paris in meetings this month," she looked down at her feet kicking imaginary rocks, "I've been by myself in New York the last few months with all of his travelling."

Chris instantly bristled at hearing this and glared behind the girls to his sister. She hadn't mentioned that Eleanora was living alone.

"We did not send you to live with him so he could leave you alone all the time," Chris' voice was cold and hard.

Eleanora instantly mimicked his tone and actions, "no you sent me there to be someone else's problem. I'm an adult Chris I don't need my hand held all the time."

"You are still my child and you will not talk to me like that under my own roof," his voice was starting to raise and he was moving closer to the girl.

Suddenly he felt his wife's steady hand on his shoulder. It was a brief but personal moment and then he relaxed enough that he backed up a few steps. It was too late though as he seen the brief flash of pain in her eyes that looked too much like his to deny she was his daughter.

"I have not been your child for a very long time," she all but spat on him.

After a few more moments of blue flashing against blue Victoria cleared her throat, "Allison why don't you get Eleanora settled in the spare room upstairs."

Allison grabbed her hand lacing fingers with her sister as she pulled her towards the stairs. Eleanora sent one last cold look at her parents as they were already speaking in hushed whispers and Kate watched the two girls walk away.

"Are you staying for a while?" Allison asked her with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Alli," Eleanora answered honestly, "maybe if I can find my own place. Not sure I can handle living under the same roof with him."

"Come on when's the last time we all lived together?" Allison bubbled as she opened the door to the bedroom.

Eleanora walked through the door to see dark antique wood furniture and boxes labelled with her name. She couldn't hide the shock in her eyes.

"Mom and I pack them up every time just in case," she couldn't help the warm feelings towards the younger girl beside her.

"I haven't slept in this bed since I was 13 years old," the red head ran her fingers across the pale green comforter.

Her hand shook again and she could feel the tiredness sink in again.

"You should get ready for bed," she smiled over her shoulder at the brunette, "you have school tomorrow. I need to meet this boy I've heard so much about."

Allison's smile grew ten times bigger, "absolutely but only if you give me a ride on that bike," she winked as she left.

Allison closed the door behind her and Eleanora breathed a sigh of relief. She threw her bag off her shoulder onto the floor and sunk down onto the soft bed. Her hands started to shake worse and she slid from the bed onto the floor beside her bag. She fumbled with the front pockets finding the small bottle and opening it as quick as her hands would allow. She dumped a few pills into her palm and swallowed them down dry. She let go of the pill bottle and hugged her legs to her chest rocking slightly. She shook until her body finally relaxed her head lolling back against the bed with a large sigh. Eleanora stayed that way for quite some time before she could bring herself to stand and get ready for the sleep that would come from the pills. Once she laid in bed her eyes rolled back and the blackness consumed her.

It seemed like only a few minutes later she was sitting straight up in bed grabbing the pillow to cover her screaming sob. Her skin felt hot, too hot. She had forgot to take off the big comforter. She was soaked with sweat. She was shaking again, looking over at the time. Allison would be walking in any minute so she quickly got off the bed picking up the bottle that was still lying on the floor. She dumped a few more in her hand and looked to see there was only one left. She would have to make a trip to the pharmacy today. She hid the bottle away in her bag dragging out some clothes for the day. Slipping on some black skinny jeans and a loose band tee before slipping on her boots and jacket just as Allison walked through the door.

"Ready?" Allison asked dressed head to toe the exact opposite of her sister.

"Just gonna throw my hair up," Eleanora smiled at her sister straightening her flowered skirt.

Eleanora flipped her head over gathering her hair at the top of her head. Her shirt slid up in the back and Allison could see what looked like a faint tattoo on her lower back. It kind of looked like a spiral but she wasn't sure. It disappeared back under her shirt as Eleanora straightened up her hair now in a messy pile on the top of her head with a few loose curls falling around her face.

"Ok lets get out of her before Dad realizes I'm giving you a ride on the bike," Eleanora smirked mischievously.

The girls shared a secret smile and forgot how long it had been since they had just hung out together. The snuck down the stairs and out the front door. Almost making it down the driveway before Chris busted out the front door. Eleanora waved speeding up as Allison held onto her tighter. The drive to the school was short but she did get a few giggles out of the younger girl when she gassed the bike speeding off. She pulled up in front of the school and Allison slid off from her side saddle position readjusting her skirt and hair again.

"So about that boy?" Eleanora quirked her eyebrow.

"He should be here somewhere," Allison looked around spotting him by the bike rack.

She smiled watching her younger sister all but skip over the the tan skinned boy with the shaggy hair. Allison grabbed the boys hand and pulled him over to meet her sister.

"Scott McCall meet my sister Eleanora Argent," Allison motioned at the girl smiling.

She stuck her hand out for the boy to shake, "call me Nora."

He shook it firmly and Nora smiled at him, "Hi nice to meet you."

"Do we need to have the talk about me killing you," Nora started gauging his reaction and almost laughed when the boys' puppy dog eyes got big then hardened, "if you hurt my sister of course."

Scott visibly relaxed and then laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Scouts honour," Scott held his right over his heart and his left in front of him.

Eleanora laughed relaxed, Allison was glad to see it. She was really hoping they'd get along so her sister would stick around this time. She didn't know what happened between Nora and their father she just knew it was bad enough the girl was sent to live with Gerard. She had been 13 at the time.

"Wow this place has not changed at all," Nora scoffed.

"Wait you used to go to school here?" Allison asked looking shocked.

"Yeah I lived here with Aunt Kate for a couple years when I was 16. I even graduated here," Nora got a far off look in her eyes remembering.

Suddenly the bell rang snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Nora literally shook her head to rid herself of her memories. Scott thought he caught her hand shaking before she rubbed it down her face. Scott wasn't sure so he didn't mention it.

"I'll see you after school?" Nora asked her sister.

"There's actually lacrosse practice after school I was supposed to watch with Lydia," Allison smiled shyly at her sister.

This wasn't a side of Allison Nora was used to. But to be fair she wasn't 100% sure how old Allison was the last time she had seen her. It was probably before Allison decided boys didn't have cooties and were cuties. She realized her sister was looking at her with her big eyes waiting.

"You could come watch too," she smiled, "Scotts pretty amazing on the field."

Nora sighed heavily, "you know I can't say no to you. But I do need to do some things so don't wait for me I'll be there."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Allison basically squealed and hugged Nora.

Scott noticed the older girl stiffen at the action but his girlfriend didn't seem to notice. She never did relax into the hug and just ended up patting Allison lightly on the back. When they broke apart the girl waved over her shoulder and hopped back onto her bike putting her blacked out helmet back on. Scott just shrugged it off and put his arm around Allison's shoulder pulling her towards class.

Nora spun her back tire as she took off out of the parking lot as fast as she could manage. The drive to the pharmacy was short thankfully as she felt the familiar tremors start. By the time she pulled up she had to take the last pill she had left before going in. It was enough to calm the tremors so they weren't so noticeable.

Thankfully the small store wasn't too busy and she only had to wait for a woman with a small boy to get his inhaler before she handed the paper she had dug out of another pocket of her bag. The young pharmacist looked over her long list of medications before looking up at her with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"If there's a problem you can call Dr. Burdick, she's one of the top doctors in the country," Nora took on a haughty tone.

The pharmacist was caught off guard and the young man blushed deeply before turning around to get her medications. Nora started people watching noting a couple young teens in the back trying to tuck chocolate bars under their shirts while a new mom balanced a car seat under her arm while looking at diaper cream. Nora smiled at the small town feel, definitely different than New York.

A few moments later the man returned with a fairly large paper bag. Nora swung her bag off of her shoulder putting the contents inside. He handed her the slip to give at the till to pay.

"Have a nice day," he smiled unsurely.

"You too," was all Nora offered him before heading for the till.

She turned back to see the man mumbling to himself and she laughed. Just as she turned back around to continue walking she bumped into what felt like a wall. She bounced off falling to the ground. Swearing loudly Nora started to get up before a large hand was waiting in front of her face. Her eyes followed the arm up to meet a pair of grey green eyes with a look of surprise in them. She grabbed his hand and noticed his eyes harden at her touch. He heaved her up and helped her grab her bag.

"Sorry," she said her face blushing deeply.

He just grunted a response as he looked her over trying to gauge something. She was suddenly on edge. Her instincts kicking into gear as she made her leave hurrying to make it to the till to pay. She never looked back just paid and left hurriedly on her bike. The man meanwhile bent down to pick up a piece of paper she had dropped as well as a small book.


	2. Chapter 2: The Argent Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 2. Please continue to hold on with me. I'm really trying to make my chapters longer but with how I want the pacing of the story it doesn't seem to be working out. Later chapters will probably be longer. This chapter has some more character development for Eleanora and also some nice moments for Derek. I'm changing some of the layout of episodes and adding my own stuff so bare with me. As always reviews are appreciated.  
> Warnings at the end of the chapter....

Chapter 2: The Argent Women

Derek watched her leave and shook his head. He looked down at the ground to see she had dropped a piece of paper and a small notebook. He quirked one of his dark eyebrows as he crouched down to pick up the forgotten items. He straitened back out and looked at the paper. It was a long list of medications that he didn't recognize.

Derek's eyes scanned the page trying to make sense of the chemical names until they stopped on the name at the top. 'Eleanora Argent'. He furrowed his brows looking back towards where she disappeared.

'So more Argents in town,' he thought to himself, 'Scott better watch himself or he's going to get us both killed.'

He tucked both items into his inside pocket of his worn leather jacket. The small notebook was heavy for its size, probably expensive paper. He finished grabbing what he'd come for, first aid supplies. After the whole thing with Kate shooting him Derek figured having some supplies on hand would be a good idea. As he was getting used to being back in town he caught a few people staring at him with a mix of pity and fear. He knew he put off an intimidating vibe, it was just better if people left him alone.

Derek hopped into his Camaro and peeled away from the curb. He was so focussed on the road and the strange encounter he never noticed the black bike following him. It followed him the whole way until he turned onto the gravel road to his house. The bike pulled off to the side and the ride slipped off their helmet.

Eleanora's blue eyes scanned the area, "Derek Hale," she knew exactly who it was and that her instincts were right.

Derek pulled up to the burnt out house none the wiser. He made his way into the house and up to the room he had been sleeping in. He had been amazed when he came back, his room was relatively the same other than the damage weather and age had done. His posters were still on the wall but damaged from sun and water. He put the bag of supplies down on his desk and took his jacket off hanging it on the back of the chair. The notebook thumped against the wood of the chair heavily. Derek tried to ignore it, he didn't care what was in the book. Probably just ramblings of another crazed hunter.

Derek laid back on his bed grabbing the book he had been reading earlier and settling in. He tried to focus on the page he was reading but he re-read the same paragraph about 20 times before he finally threw the book to the side and stood up. Derek huffed in aggravation. He stripped off his shirt and made his way downstairs he jumped up grabbing the door frame to do some pull ups. After doing his pull ups he dropped down into push ups, then finally one handed push ups. Part way through his reps of push ups he paused, his muscles tensing immediately at the smell. He could just start to hear them but he could smell that perfume from a million miles away and it made his skin crawl.

She smelt of stale bourbon and sickly sweet orange perfume. He could feel her nasty smirk as he hid himself in the shadows upstairs. Glad that he was the only one able to hear his heart pound in his chest. It wasn't pounding out of fear or excitement, it was beating a rhythm of pure hatred and rage. He was able to hold onto his human side but just barely. That was until he heard her voice.

"Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter," she sneered her voice full of venom.

Derek was really struggling now, his eyes flashing between their stormy grey green and the brilliant blue that meant danger. His canines and claws were both extended. He took a few deep breaths calming himself. He didn't want to expose himself to her and her friends. But he could tell by the small manic laughter she wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Too bad she howl like a bitch," she spat starting to yell, "when we cut her in half."

The little sentence was all it took for him to half transform. He threw the first hunter across the room growling and snarling as the man hit the floor with a thud, knocked out. He jumped onto the banister growling a warning at her and the other hunter. Seeing her before him caused more anguish to swell in his heart, she was standing in his home. The ash that coated his lungs felt heavier suddenly. He ignored the feeling snarling again as he thrusted himself forward. Derek kicked the older hunter square in the chest sending him flying.

All that was left was her.

Derek's rage clouded his judgement as he watched her unfold her baton. He charged with no care of his safety in his mind. The smirk that twisted her face should have been a clue. He didn't even get within two feet before she whacked him with the baton. White hot pain radiated through out his body from that single point of contact. He fell to the ground on his back his muscles contracting painfully from the electric shock going through them. He writhed in pain desperately trying to get up onto his knees and out of this venerable position.

"Wow this one grew up in all the right places," she teased, "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

Derek could tell she was getting pleasure out of the whole thing. He was desperately trying to claw his way to the couch in the room. He knew if he could get there he could use it to support his weight enough he could throw himself at her. Maybe he could catch her off guard and disarm her. Maybe he could finally put the bitch down. He got the couch and tried to push off. But he was too slow and weak. She seen it coming and slammed the baton into his chest again. Derek flipped over slamming onto his back again as she laughed at him. Derek was convulsing on the floor in pain and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Ahh, 900,000 volts," she told him staring at the electricity sparking off of the black baton.

She looked over at him watching him for a split second before continuing into her speech.

"You never were very good with electricity, were you?" she asked raising her eyebrow, "Or fire."

She let out a small laugh and continued to follow his slow progression to the doorway.

"Which is why I'm going to let you in an a little secret. And well maybe we can help each other out," she offered him a double edge sword and perched herself on the arm of the old sofa.

"Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant and barbaric. And frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste," she shook her head make her sandy blond curls bob, "but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her."

Derek knew better than to believe anything that came out of the poison mouth. He glared up at her from his spot on the floor where his muscles were still spasming.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked him playing the hurt little girl.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he tried to sound mean but his quivering voice relayed both his pain and his anguish.

"Sweetie, why don't you just listen to my hear and tell me if I am? Okay?" she asked talking to him like he was a child, "we… didn't… kill… your… sister."

With every word she got closer to him. He listened intently to her heart beat hoping for a lie. She was whispering in his ear now and it was taking everything in him not to just whip around and rip her throat out with his teeth. But she wasn't lying. He heart beat was steady. She may be a cold hearted bitch but Derek didn't think she could lie well enough to get passed his built in lie detector.

"You hear that there's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth," she pulled back smiling almost softly at him.

Derek was trying desperately not to think about his past with this woman. She stood up moving away which made it easier to distance himself. He just wanted to be left alone now to keep figuring out who had killed Laura.

"We found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" she scoffed at the ridiculous cover story, "Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is that the alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved. Everybody goes home happy."

She stopped gauging his reaction when Derek wouldn't make eye contact she realized the truth and her eyes went big, "Unless you don't know who he is either. Well guess who just became totally useless.

Derek watched her go for the gun strapped to her back and he took off. He ran out of the house as she fire her machine gun at him. She missed and he took off into the woods. Derek ran only turning back when the gun fire stopped. He couldn't believe it, he was sure the Argents were responsible for Laura's death. Especially when Chris had cornered him not that long ago threatening him.

He decided then and there he was going to do whatever it took to find out who the alpha was and why he had killed Laura. Derek took off continuing to run formulating a plan as his body healed form all of the electric shocks.

Eleanora arrived back at the house shortly after following Derek. A plan of her own. She had to confront her father. He had left out some key things when reporting back to Gerard. She also wanted to ask about her sister. She was happy to see that her Mother's car was gone. With him alone she could force him to answer. Her Mother's role as leader would have gotten in the way of the questions.

She found him in the garage cleaning his favourite hunting rifle. Most people would have thought this was a bad time to talk. What with a deadly weapon within reach. But Eleanora knew her father better, if he was cleaning a weapon he was thinking deeply. She had done the same thing a few times a habit she'd developed from the same person he did, Gerard. She swore at herself as her hand started to shake slightly. It was too soon, she shouldn't take any more pills but she had to. There was no way she could do this with her mind somewhere else, especially where it was trying to go. She downed a few pills and steadied herself before clearing her throat loudly.

Chris' head snapped up surprised she had snuck up on him and then his eyes narrowed as he took in her guarded stance. His eyebrow shot up almost to his hairline.

"I think we need to have a talk," she simply said.

"I was wondering how long before you thought that," Chris sighed and she could see the tiredness behind his eyes.

"I'm wondering why you haven't told Gerard that Derek Hale is back in town?" this time her eyebrow shot up mimicking his expression, "And why Allison still isn't being trained when he was under the impression she was?"

Eleanora stared her father down her eyes a deeper blue than his at the moment. Chris hated that she had so much responsibility she was in her early twenties. He took a good hard look at her. She had more scars than he could count showing on her arms and chest. He even noticed a few on her face. She always had a hard edge to her since that day. Gerard believed this made her a better hunter. He had given her a pet name, his "Moon Huntress". She had a knack for finding the beasts without them knowing she was even there. If he didn't know better he'd think she was one of them with the ferocity in her eyes at the moment. He rubbed his face tiredly before he finally answered her.

"I didn't tell Gerard about Derek because we need him to lead us to the others," Chris stated simply.

"Others?" Eleanora narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Yes there's the Alpha I told him about but we believe there's at least one other Beta. We think he's recently turned someone. But we have no proof the other has hurt anyone as of yet," Chris shrugged.

Eleanora eyed Chris with a calculating stare as if she was trying to tell if he was lying or not, "and Allison?"

This is when Chris broke eye contact with her, "I wanted to keep her out of it as long as possible. After what happened before you went to live with Gerard we decided we would only let Allison in if we had to."

Chris looked up and seen the pain in his oldest daughter's eyes at his words. She was silent for a very long time. He knew his daughter was weighing her options. It almost brought a smile to his face as he would have been doing the same if he were in her shoes. A few moments later her shoulders dropped with her decision.

"I will stay and help find the others on one condition," she stated simply her husky voice robotic sounding.

Chris nodded for her to continue.

"We keep Allison out of it completely," she met her fathers eyes with determination, "she's the only good thing left in this god damn cursed family. I will fight tooth and nail to keep her innocent and blind to this world. I will not let her end up like me."

Chris was shocked at the force behind her words but this time he did smile.

"Agreed," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Chapter contains physical abuse and allusions to past sexual and physical abuse


	3. Chapter 3: Old Stomping Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanora remembers her past in Beacon Hills while the boys find a little more out about her and Allison gets a peak at what her sisters been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this Chapter seems rushed. It's centred around Allison and Eleanora's relationship as well as Eleanora's past in Beacon Hills. I hope you all love it. Who will be the first to review?   
> Warnings at the end of the chapter....

Chapter 3: Old Stomping Grounds

Eleanora parked her bike in a rush, she walked into the school only to realize she wasn't as late as she had thought. The students were still in class. She was thankful for a moment of quiet as she walked towards her favourite area. Art class. She walked the hall and seen a portrait of a boy with black hair and stormy green eyes. It was framed along with other paintings and drawings along the hallway. Eleanora caught the reflection of her smile in the glass of the portrait.

She felt lighter after the talk with Chris but she still wasn't going to trust him completely. She didn't trust anyone fully not even her little sister. But she would do everything she could to keep Allison safe from the world around them. Allison was so innocent and naive, Eleanora would fight to keep it that way. Her sister had yet to even experience her first love. Eleanora smiled more feeling her sister was well on the way.

She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts she hadn't realized she had walked out of the school and towards the lacrosse field. She could hear a man bossing someone around and the voice made her smile.

"Greenberg! Get going," Coach yelled, "you wanted to help set up so move your ass!"

The teenage boy was running around setting up pylons for drills while the coach tapped his foot impatiently. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and his whistle in the other. She could see a stop watch balanced on the clipboard as well.

"Seriously Greenberg if I had ovaries they'd shrivel at the idea of having kids just watching you," Coach yelled at his usual level.

Eleanora giggled and found a spot on the bleachers. She watched Greenberg running his chubby ass off trying to set up before the bell rang. Not even 30 seconds later it rang.

"Pathetic," Coach shook his head, "just pathetic. Greenberg go get your gear on."

Coach was mumbling to himself as he sat on the bench. Shaking his head and snickering once and a while. Eleanora couldn't take it anymore she had to go sit beside him. He looked up with a start when he felt the bench move from her sitting down. She was straddling the bench facing him. She smiled warmly at him.

"Nor is that you?" Finstock's jaw almost hit the floor, "wow you grew up."

If anyone else had made the comment she probably would have been grossed out, "thanks Bobby."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Coach?" he tried to sound tough but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"At least once more," her smile matched his.

He leaned over the bench and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"How's my favourite chick player doing?" he asked honestly.

"You mean your only chick player?" she sighed, "honestly not excited to be back."

Just then the group of boys came running out on the field. Scott and Stiles were at the front of the line.

"Hey who's that talking to Coach?" Stiles asked Scott nodding his head at the bench.

Scott looked over and recognized the shock of red hair immediately, "that's Eleanora, Allison's sister I just met her this morning."

"I didn't know she had a sister," Stiles face screwed up trying to think back to the few conversations he had with Allison.

"I didn't either," Scott sighed, "the girl has family popping out of everywhere."

"Yeah and each ones more dangerous than the last," Stiles' shoulders slumped exhausted at the prospect.

"Maybe she doesn't know. Just like Allison," Scott hoped out loud.

Stiles eyed the girl who was older than them. He noticed her hand subconsciously sitting at a spot on her upper thigh. He was sure there was a bulge there. Whether it was a gun or a knife didn't matter just that it was something deadly to his best friend. He again nodded his head towards the bench and Scott noticed the same action he did.

Scott groaned, "I guess we better get closer."

The two boys sat down on the bench a little ways from Coach and Eleanora. They both pretended to adjust pads and then Scott leaned forward to re-tie his shoe laces and sniffed the air. Eleanora turned immediately after locking eyes with Scott. Her eyes hardened instantly.

"Hello Scott," she greeted coldly, "can I help you with something?"

"Sorry was just trying to figure out how you knew Coach," Scott blushed trying to cover up.

"She used to be on the team," Coach beamed with something neither boy had ever seen on his face, pride.

Both boys eyes got huge not knowing there had been a female player on the team before. Eleanora sent them a small wave as she had seen Allison and who she assumed was Lydia coming towards the bleachers.

"Good luck with this lot Coach," Eleanora called over her shoulder, "looks like they need more suicide runs."

Scott heard her muffled giggle as she walked away and cringed when Coach blew his whistle next to his ear.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he yelled, "Suicide runs 'til you puke for a warm up."

The whole team groaned but Eleanora just laughed at being able to sit back and watch. She took a seat on one side of Allison as Lydia was on the other side. She smiled over at her sister.

"How was school?" she asked lightly.

Allison rolled her eyes, "as usual I'm behind. Stupid moving."

"I'm sure I can help you catch up. I take great notes," Lydia waved off her eye roll, in too good of a mood to be negative.

Eleanora smirked of course her sister would instantly make friends with the most popular girl in school. It was a perk of their mom being in the fashion industry. Allison always had the newest clothes before they even hit the store shelves. It also didn't hurt having lots of family living in Paris providing her sister with designer clothes. Eleanora wish she could dress more like that sometimes. But she felt uncomfortable showing much skin.

The risks of being a hunter was lots of bruises, scars and even broken bones. She hoped to save Allison from all of that and if making sure she had a normal teenage life took some pushing so be it.

"Hey what are you guys doing for your birthday tomorrow Allison?" Eleanora asked not taking her eyes off of the boys practising.

She just barely heard her sister swear under her breath and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her own face.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" Lydia asked anger evident in her tone, "how come you didn't tell me. We could throw a huge kegger."

"Yes it's tomorrow," Allison sighed, "and that's why I didn't tell you. I hate celebrating my birthday."

Lydia looked at her as if she'd grown three heads suddenly, "well if you don't want a party you have to at least let me decorate your locker."

Allison sighed deeply dropping her heads into her hands. She was shaking her head and mumbling under her breath all of the things she was going to do to Eleanora when they got home. Eleanora laughed but covered it up with a cough.

The rest of practice went off without a hitch. The girls had been gossiping about Lydia's movie date with Jackson that night. Lydia was bragging to Allison about being able to make Jackson watch the Notebook repeatedly.

Eleanora never took her eyes off the field trying her best to figure out if one of the boys on the team happened to be the newly bit werewolf Chris had seen. She was hoping there might be one or two boys who weren't winded after the suicide runs. She was impressed to see most of the team was still fine. Scott was one of the boys ready for more. She noticed a preppy looking boy with a C on his jersey eyeing Scott up as well. The boy seemed fine as well.

She could hear someone gasping for air not far from the bench. She couldn't help herself seeing the boy doubled over using his stick to lean on. His exaggerated facial expressions as he tried to catch a breath she laughed. The barely heard sound caught Allison's ears and she turned to see what her sister was looking at.

"That's Scott's best friend Stiles," Allison told her, "and the one over there is Lydia's boyfriend Jackson."

The boy Allison pointed out was the one Eleanora had seen glaring at Scott earlier. Eleanora just nodded her head in understanding. She kept an eye out for the rest of practise but no one seemed supernaturally good either that or they were hiding it well. She was secretly happy when the practise was done. All she wanted to do was go home to bed she felt pretty drained after the talk with Chris and the reunion with Coach. She wouldn't admit it but seeing him again brought up painful memories she had worked to keep hidden.

Hiding those things always wore a person out. If she could talk to her sister it might have helped but she didn't want the weight of her mistakes on Allison's shoulders. They rode back on her bike together this time much slower and quieter as both girls were deep in though.

Finally the long day had come to an end and Eleanora was able to relax in her room. She slid off the ever present large, leather cross body bag she wore. The bag bounced with its weight on top of her mattress. She rubbed her sore shoulder under her leather jacket. The coat hit the floor quickly, she felt way too hot again. It wasn't enough though she still felt stifling, her shirt and pants soon joined the jacket on the floor.

She was starting to pant, breaths coming quick and shallow. Eleanora ran for the window throwing it wide open not caring she had no clothes on. The breeze coming into the window wasn't cold at all though. Of course it had to be a warm night tonight. Eleanora wrapped her towel around herself and opened the door to the joined bathroom between her room and her sister's. She was happy to see it empty and closed both doors to the bathroom.

She threw the towel off and basically tore her underwear off. She climbed into the old clawfoot tub and drew the curtain around her. She turned the tap all the way cold and sat at the bottom of the tub letting the cold water rain down from the shower head over her face and back as she hugged her knees to her bare chest.

The cold water cleared her thoughts enough she could think more clearly. She knew she had to e-mail Gerard or he'd be calling to make sure she wasn't shirking her responsibilities. She slowly climbed out of the tub starting to cover up just as Allison walked in from her door.

"Oh!" Allison's eyebrows shot up as the half naked form of her older sister stood in front of her, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to sharing the bathroom."

Allison's face was bright red and her brown eyes were wide with shock. She could say many bruises and scars on her sisters body. She also caught a slightly better look at the tattoo from this morning. She was pretty sure now it was actually a jagged scar. It took up half of her lower back and was a tightly wound spiral. Allison found herself staring trying to figure out what could leave a scar like that.

Eleanora cleared her throat awkwardly as she covered up more. Allison looked away blushing even deeper.

"Risks of the job I guess," Eleanora shrugged and left the room.

Allison was shocked out of her thoughts by the comment and followed her sister into her room. As she entered Eleanora was swallowing something. Allison thought she seen her hide an orange bottle under her bag.

"What job are you talking about?" Allison was confused she thought Eleanora just took care of the grandfather.

"Dad didn't tell you?" she laughed of course Chris didn't.

Allison just shook her head trying hard to remember. Eleanora grabbed in her bag and pulled out something. She smiled largely handing it to Allison with a large smile on her face. Allison looked over smooth leather and the hard plastic.

"FBI?" Allison was being shocked all over today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Allusions to past trauma and abuse


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets frustrated and takes his tensions out some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully last chapter wasn't too rushed. I feel looking back that it maybe should have been split into two chapters and stretched out more. There was lots of opportunity for Scott and Stiles but my mind just blanked looking at my rough notes for the story.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter....

Chapter 4: Distractions

Derek waited until well after night fall to double back to the house again. It was one time he was definitely thankful for his elevated werewolf body heat. He'd run out shirtless so he stuck to the preserve thinking he might draw too much attention. The whole time he'd been gone he couldn't get Kate's words out of his head. He was torn on whether she was telling the truth. If anyone was a good enough liar to trick his wolf senses it was her.

He was glad to see the Hale house was quiet as usual when he got back. It was dark but with his wolf eyes glowing blue he didn't need any extra light. He made his way into the house cautiously. He could still smell her way too sweet perfume but it was faded they had left not long after him. Derek looked to see more broken glass and bullets littering the floor.

He carefully picked it all up maneuvering a shirt to use as a makeshift cover on his hands. Like hell he was touching those with his bare hands. He'd had enough wolfsbane for a lifetime just a few short days ago. The spot on his arm still itched sometimes which was incredibly annoying. He dumped all the junk into an empty file box. Good thing he had moved his mothers files and books he had saved. He couldn't imagine what the Argents would do with that kind of knowledge.

Derek slowly made his way up the stairs his weariness staring to show. His legs felt like they weighed a ton. He trudged up the stairs and dove face first into the bed. He laid there still in his jeans and sneakers for at least ten minutes before he groaned and got up. Derek pushed off his jeans, socks and shoes in one smooth movement. They hit the floor with a loud thud and he laid back on the bed.

When he laid back with a thump something fell from the corner of the desk. Derek finally flicked on the light to see the small book now laying open on the floor. He'd almost forgotten about it.

"I don't care what's in it," he told himself, "I'm just going to burn it."

He flicked off the light and settled back in trying to sleep. Suddenly he furrowed his heavy eyebrows and groaned. He got out of the bed and picked up the book meaning to close it but his curiosity was piqued when he looked down to see a drawing. He opened it up to look at it better and found a pencil drawing of a beautiful black wolf with glowing red eyes. He recognized the wolf immediately.

"Mom," he whispered into the dark a sharp stab of pain hit him in the chest almost doubling him over.

The heartbreak felt like too much but like a car crash he couldn't look away as he started to read some writing along side the very accurate and detailed drawing.

'Today is a day I've been dreading for six years. I'm returning to the memories that haunt me. To the dreams I can't shake. To the people I've lost but not forgotten. I'm returning to my sins.'

Derek slammed the book closed not wanting to read any more. He was confused but he was mostly angry. Did she have something to do with the fire that tore his family to shreds? Was she there the night that the fire burned the hate into his heart?

There was no way he was going to sleep now. Before he could stop himself a growl ripped out of his throat and he punched the nearest wall. He relished in the distraction the pain caused for two minutes before it was gone. He had broken his hand, blood was smeared on his knuckles and his wall. Derek sighed heavily before deciding that getting out of the house was the best thing he could do.

He got in his car and drove for a while trying to clear his head. So much had happened in a short amount of time. The alpha had killed a man at a video store, a mountain lion had shown up at the school and Argent gunned it down. Add in all this stuff with Kate and the book, Derek felt about ready to snap. He drove by the mall and seen Scott walking in.

He slowed down getting an idea of how he was going to distract himself and maybe feel a little better. He had promised Scott he would train him but had left out when and how he was going to do it. Derek got a wicked gleam in his eye as he pulled into the parking garage and waiting for Scott.

About twenty minutes later Scott came out of the door to the parking structure. He had a few bags in his hands as he looked for his car. Derek watched crouched down following him from behind the cars. Scott looked like he was lost, although Derek was starting to wonder if he always looked lost. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys for a moment before he set the bags down. Scott clicked the button and listened for his cars beep. His wolf hearing allowed him to hear it the next level up.

While he was distracted Derek got as close as he could crochet behind a car just next to Scott. Scott bumped one of the bags and sent a bottle of yogurt rolling.

"Oh crap!" Scott chased the bottle as it rolled under the car and right to Derek's feet.

Scott sighed dejected. Derek slashed the bottle carefully with his claws and rolled it back to Scott under the car. Every time it rolled by the slash it left a little yogurt on the ground. It stopped just in front of Scott's feet. Scott immediately saw the slash and started to look up but Derek let out a low warning growl.

Scott took of running as fast as he could. Derek had to stop himself from laughing at how strong Scott's fear smelt. He chased him down on all fours staying far enough away that Scott didn't see his face. They ran up a couple levels all the time Scott's fear smelling stronger and stronger. Derek never understood why fear smelt good to him. It had to be something about the primal need to chase down prey. He was a predator after all.

Scott finally hid behind a car his heart pounding in his chest. Scott couldn't help but think how glad he was that being a werewolf had cured his asthma. He was sure the Alpha was going to kill him if he got his claws on him. Derek had said the Alpha wanted him in his pack but Scott wasn't convinced. Maybe the Alpha didn't mean to bite him and just wanted him gone.

Suddenly Scott got an idea of how to throw the other wolf's senses off so he could get away. He hopped up on the next car in the row and ran across all the cars. The loud alarms going off was enough to throw his head for a loop let alone everything else. He ran around the next corner and slid down to the ground hiding and praying the Alpha didn't catch him.

He was feeling pretty confident until he felt his phone start to go off. He clawed desperately at his pocket trying to get the damn thing out. He knew he was done for. Suddenly he heard the crunch of metal as someone heavy landing on the hood behind him. He felt hands grab his shoulder roughly and he tried to fight them off but they were stronger than him.

His back slammed onto the car hood hard. Knocking the wind from Scott's lungs. He breathed heavily trying to force the air back in. He looked up to meet the stone cold eyes of Derek Hale.

"You're dead!" Derek declared with a sneer.

Derek released Scott and shook his head at the younger Beta. Derek got off the car hood and started to walk away. He'd made his point that Scott wasn't ready for all of this. He hoped it might force Scott to stay away from the Argents as they were the most dangerous element right now. He was worried about the Alpha for sure. But it seemed every week new hunters were showing up, drawn here by the promise of killing a murderous Alpha.

Scott chased after Derek desperate for answers, "what the hell was that?"

"I said I was going to train you," Derek scoffed, "I didn't say when."

Scott couldn't believe his ears, what the hell had happened to Derek to make him like this. He was sure this wasn't how Derek's family had trained him before everything had happened.

"You scared the crap out of me," Scott accused.

Derek looked the boy over and couldn't help his reaction, "not yet," he could tell Scott wasn't getting the point.

"O-okay but I was fast right?" Scott asked hoping for some reassurance from the older wolf.

"Not fast enough," Derek expected better from the kid, he was an athlete even before all of this.

"B-but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott was desperate for any glimmer of hope from this.

"Til your phone rang," Derek could almost laugh at the boy and his eternal optimism.

"Yeah but that was… I mean… will you just stop? Please?" Derek rolled his eyes but stopped and turned to face Scott, "what happened the other night, Stiles Dad getting hurt. That was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me to control this."

Derek could sense the desperation from the teen. He felt bad for Scott but nothing he could do would change what had happened to the boy.

"Look. I am what I am because of birth," Derek's eyes bore into Scott's, "you were bitten. Teaching someone who's bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

Scott's heart dropped, "what do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions," Derek grabbed Scott's phone from him and held it up, "You see this? This is why I caught you."

Derek showed him a missed call from Allison.

"You want me to teach you you get rid of her," Derek glared at Scott.

"What just because of her family?" Scott still wasn't getting it and it frustrated Derek to no end.

Derek pointed the phone at Scott barely containing his anger. He wound up his arm and throw the phone into the wall. It shattered into a million pieces in front of the two Betas. Scott looked between Derek and the smashed phone unable to form words.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked, "that's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage. And you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry," Scott was pissed.

"Not angry enough," Derek was losing his patience, "this is the only way I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon."

"If that's what it takes," Scott wasn't so sure.

"Do you want to live?" Derek yelled, "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Scott put as much force behind the word as he could manage, "if you can teach me I can stay away from her."

Derek didn't totally believe the boy because as he walked away he could smell his hormones. The boy was going to go see Allison right after Derek had talked to him. He had a hard time remembering when he himself had been so driven by such things. When he did it was just too hard and painful so he shoved the thought away again.

There was no way Derek was going to let Scott see him crack. He left the parking garage still not sure he could sleep yet. He hopped back into his car, he need to think. He needed a change in scenery. He found himself driving towards the look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mention of past trauma


	5. Chapter 5: FU & Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Eleanora's relationship with Kate & Derek goes to a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly intense and as always warnings are at the end of chapter....

Chapter 5: F.U. & Games

The next morning Eleanora was on a mission, she showered and got dressed. She had sent her progress report to Gerard and now she was going to figure out why Derek Hale hadn't left town yet. She could hear Allison rummaging around in her room. She was mad at everyone in the house but Kate. She was mad at Eleanora for telling Lydia it was her birthday and she was mad at her parents for forbidding her to see Scott.

Eleanora felt bad for the young couple but on the other hand it made her grateful her father hadn't been there for her dating years. She smiled to herself thinking back on awkward first dates, but dwelling on the past wasn't a good idea. She dug through her bag looking for her pills but they were gone but they weren't the only thing. Her sketchbook was missing too.

"I could've swore it was just right here," she grumbled to herself.

"Looking for these?" a cold voice greeted her from the door.

She looked over to see Kate holding a small orange bottle. Eleanora felt rage and panic grip her hard.

"Kate! You know I need those!" She meant it to sound harsh but it came across as a whine.

"I do," she sauntered into the room closing the door behind her and locking it, "and I also know you lied in your report."

Eleanora's eyes grew huge, she hadn't thought of Kate telling Gerard about them keeping Allison out of the supernatural loop. She looked into her aunts eyes but all she saw was the cold hard look of anger.

"I'm just going to have to tell her and train her myself," Kate walked closer but stayed between her and the door, "and you are going to stay out of the way."

Eleanora knew that tone, she knew to nod her agreement and keep quiet. Kate's smirk grew into a wide grin.

"Now... How should we drive this lesson home?" Kate set the pill bottle down on the top of the tall dresser gently.

She eyed Eleanora like a predator stalking its prey. Eleanora didn't take her eyes off of Kate but did her best to look for an escape route. She heard the heavy door downstairs slam shut.

"Looks like we're all alone now," Kate cracked her knuckles loudly.

Eleanora didn't flinch as the first hit came to her face. She felt the cut blossom on her cheek bone. Kate had left her rings on. The second hit came to the same side but it was her eye this time. It sent her reeling back and she slammed into the heavy footboard of her bed. Nora felt the air leave her lungs in a rush and she tried desperately to replace it with new.

She looked up wondering why the barrage had stopped. Kate pulled something out of her back pocket that looked like a pen but Nora knew better. Kate flicked it to the side and a baton shout to clicking with each extension. It was thin and silver coloured and it was going to hurt.

Kate got her on the side first and the pain dropped Eleanora onto all fours. She screamed out as Kate lashed her back over and over again. The thing was so thin it was actually cutting through the skin in spots. Eleanora could feel her eye swelling and her shirt starting to stick to her back in a mess of blood and sweat. She bit into her lip trying to stop the scream that wanted to rip out again.

Kate was relentless and Eleanora lost track of just how long this had been going on. Finally her body couldn't take it and her shaking limbs flew out from beneath her. She curled into a ball which seem to infuriate Kate. She started into her ribs and back with her heavy boots. Eleanora arched back trying to flinch away from the torrent of kicks.

She heard Kate laugh and realized her mistake a split second too late as Kate booted her one last time in the stomach. Eleanora felt a rib crack slightly and she couldn't hold the scream back anymore. When she let it rip a spray of blood came out as well. Kate stepped back and unlocked the door.

"Clean this mess up," Kate called over her shoulder, "you know what to say if anyone asks."

Eleanora could already hear Kate's footsteps on the stairs going down and out of the house.

"Training exercise," Eleanora whispered to no one.

She got up off the floor slowly eyeing the bottle of pills. They wouldn't be enough but she needed her head clear first so she could clean up as there was a mess of blood on the carpet and her comforter. So she took a small pile of the pills quickly.

Getting down to business she grabbed some cold water and blotted as much of the blood out as she could. Then she grabbed some hydrogen peroxide from the bathroom and dumped it on whatever was left. Dabbing that until there was no evidence. She headed back to the bathroom stripping her mess of a shirt off. Eleanora dropped the now bloody and torn fabric into the garbage along with the blood clothes from cleaning.

She tried as gently as she could to unhook her bra and slide it off. She felt it rip more skin as she peeled it off. She hissed in pain at the action. Eleanora turned her back to the mirror to see how bad it was. There was welts and cuts criss crossing her back. Kate had only hit her upper back with the wand. But she had some pretty bad bruises from her boots on her lower back.

She faced the mirror again assessing her face. Her cheek and eyebrow had both split. She decided she better hop in the shower and rinse the remains off. She knew she'd have a black eye for sure. Eleanora hoped her Dad would believe what ever B.S. she had to spew to cover this up or the retaliation from Kate would be 10 times worse.

She turned the tap as hot as she could possibly standing it letting the room fill up with steam a little bit. Her hair was quickly thrown up into a bun as she hadn't seen any blood in it and the thick tresses took to long to dry. She stepped in turning the spray on her face first feeling the hot water seep into the cuts. It stung but she knew it was the best way to clean them. She then turned her back so it was under the water. She let out a muffled scream using her arm to block it just in case someone had come home. After a few minutes of letting that run down she grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dumped it down her back. This time she didn't get a chance to cover it and a scream ripped from her mouth.

She once again put her back under the water. She looked down watching the pink water run down the drain trying not to remember other times this had happened. She compartmentalized it and a stony look set on her face. When she felt ready she shut the water off getting out of the shower. She wrapped her back as best she could and put a couple butterfly stitches on her face. When that was done everything went into the garbage and it was tied up.

She went into her room grabbing new clothes and let her hair down. It was messy and tangled but she didn't care. She reapplied her makeup in the dresser mirror before her hand started to shake again. The pain had triggered it. The pills didn't last long enough. She fumbled for her bag pulling out a black package. She opened it up and shook it a little until a small syringe fell into her hand along with a rubber tube.

She sat down on the floor beside the wet spot she'd just cleaned. She rolled her sleeves of her shirt up and tied her arm off. Tapping at the vein expertly she slid the needle in to the raised artery. As soon as she seen red ting the clear liquid and knew it was in she slowly lowered the plunger. It took only a matter of seconds before it hit her. Her head flew back and her eyes dilated rapidly.

She slid down onto her side. The syringe fell to the ground as she felt the cold shiver she was accustomed to. She stayed this way a few moments before she sat up. Her head was in cloud nine and she couldn't help the relieved smile that cross her features. She grabbed the garbage, her bag and her jacket running down the stairs like an excited school girl.

She disposed of the garbage and hopped on her bike. It was a bad idea but she felt like she needed a drink and some random guy to flirt with.

He was sitting in the seediest bar in Beacon Hills nursing a bottle of cheap beer. He knew it wouldn't do anything for him but sometimes he liked to sit and people watch. Especially a place like this where people who thought they were bad hung out. It was always half full in this place no matter what time. Like at the moment it was 11 o'clock in the morning and there was half a dozen bikers sitting at the bar. A couple of older women sitting around a table surrounded by a cloud of cigarette smoke. The smell burnt his sensitive nostrils.

He thought that was everyone until he heard a giggle from the other corner. There was a girl bent over in tight leather pants shooting pool. Derek couldn't help but stare if he didn't know better she wasn't wearing anything under those pants that looked painted on. He finally blinked when she straightened up and tossed her mess of deep red hair over her shoulder.

She giggled flirtatiously at the guy across from her. The kid looked about 21 and was way out of his league. Derek couldn't help the smile that tried to form. That is until the fan blew her scent in his direction. It was a strange mix; cinnamon, vanilla, copper and something chemical and acidic that burnt his nostrils. Where had he smelt that cinnamon and vanilla smell before? He couldn't place it.

As if she finally noticed the attention on her she turned her head and met his eyes. Steel blue and stormy grey met and locked onto each other. It was the girl from the pharmacy, the girl who had drawn his Mother. She narrowed her eyes at him and stared. Neither of them seemed to want to blink but the other man was trying to get her attention. She broke contact rolling her eyes.

"Damn Derek Hale, here to ruin my fun," she hissed under breath.

Derek bristled at the comment she had to know he would hear her. She turned back to her pool partner. She looked eyes with the other man and grabbed his hand. She ran her tongue along the back of his hand and then hers. She dumped some salt from a shaker on each spot then handed him a shot glass she downed hers and like the salt of his hand and sucked on a lemon. Derek could sense the mans desire. He watched the man bend his head down doing the same to her. She throw her head back thoroughly enjoying the sensation. He pulled her into him and she leaned into his ear whispering something Derek made a point not to listen. The man perked up and left the bar quickly.

Derek was busy watching the other man leave that he was caught off guard when she slammed her palms on the table top and sat down across from him.

"Did you follow me here or something?" She asked him obviously having drank before he noticed her as he could smell a few different alcohols on her breath, "did you enjoy the show?"

Derek felt like he was watching one of Kate's games all over again and that thought made him angry. He flashed his eyes quickly at her and extended his claws with a flick. This only made her smirk more. Derek suddenly felt cold metal against the thigh of his pants. His claws slid back in as he eyed her noticing that one of her arms was under the table.

"My dagger is sitting a quarter inch from your femoral artery. If I twisted my blade there you'd bleed out before you could heal," she simply stated a smug look on her face.

Derek couldn't hold back to low growl that escaped his lips. Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Now that we know where the other stands," Eleanora started, "do you have something of mine?"

Derek paused not wanting to admit he had the book. He was trying to find something to say but he must've been taking too long as he felt the metal poke into his leg harder. A small amount of blood dripped down his leg. His eyebrows furrowed at her.

"Should I be worried those beasts are going to jump off of your face and attack or something?" Eleanora raised her own manicured brows.

Derek was caught off guard and couldn't help himself as a laugh rumbled in his chest. He tried to cough to cover it but it was too late she'd caught it and the corner of her mouth had quirked up showing a dimple off. Derek reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the small book. Again her brows shot up. He'd been carrying it around. Oh god had he opened it. Derek noticed the way her heart raced in panic.

"I didn't open it," it was a complete lie, "my Mother taught me better."

Derek was confused as a look of pain passed through her eyes quickly. It didn't last long though. He watched her hands start to shake and he sniffed the air wondering what was wrong. He didn't smell the chemically, acidic odour any more and the smell of copper was heavy in the air. Her eyes were focusing in and out rapidly. Her hand dropped the knife pointed at his leg and it clanged to the floor loudly. He watched unsure as she started to sway, her head dropped and clipped the table. Derek was out of his seat in a second and caught her before she hit the ground.

She was shaking all over now. Derek did the only thing he could think of, he packed her out of the bar and to his vehicle. He laid her down on the back seat. She was unconscious but still shaking horribly. He laid her on her side and buckled her in as best he could. He raced to Beacon Hills Memorial as fast as he dared. He still made record time and pulled her from the back seat. Her shaking had slowed slightly but was still present. He packed her like a small child into the emergency entrance.

"I need some help please," Derek was shocked at the desperation in his voice.

A nurse ran towards him, her dark curly hair bouncing. Her warm eyes caught Derek's pleading eyes.

"Follow me we need to get her in a bed," the nurse told him.

He followed the tan skinned woman into a room and laid her gently on the bed. Her forehead was creased with pain. Derek was tempted to reach out and lessen her pain. But he didn't know this girl and what had happened. The nurse shooed him out of the way as she assessed Eleanora.

"Do you know what she took?" the nurse asked forceably.

Derek looked at her confused.

"What drugs is your girlfriend doing?" she tried another tactic.

"She's not my…" he trailed off suddenly remembering the paper she'd dropped that day.

He reached into his pocket thankful it was still there. He handed the paper to the nurse, he watched her eyebrows almost hit her hairline with shock.

"She's been drinking as well," Derek felt guilty not really sure why.

"Do you know if she's mixed these with anything else?" she was hooking her up to the machines and Derek knew as soon as the heart monitor started playing what he was hearing that something was very wrong.

Her heart was racing way faster than normal. Beads of sweat were starting to pool in any indent on her body. Derek smelt the copper smell again.

"I need you to help me strip her, she's overdosing and overheating," the woman commanded.

Derek pulled at her shirt ripping it off and the nurse pulled off her shirt and pants. Derek cringed as the copper smell got worse. The shirt in his hands was soaked red in the back. As soon as the nurse seen this he noticed a shift in her demeanour.

"I'm just going to go grab the doctor," the nurse told him but her heard her heart race over the sentence.

As soon as she left Derek leaned in to her ear not even sure if she'd be aware of what he was saying, "I'm sorry," he said simply and slipped out the window.

The nurse came rushing back in with security, "where is he Melissa?" the guard asked.

"He was just right here Mike," she sighed, "call Sheriff Stilinski and tell him I need to report a domestic violence issue."

Derek was right out side the window and sighed as he took off. Hoping to God the nurse didn't recognize who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Physical violence  
> Mention of drug and alcohol use


	6. Chapter 6: Bluebird with a Broken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanora makes an unexpected trip to Beacon Hills Memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this entire chapter on my phone as our internet has been down at home for two days. So I apologize in advance for any errors. I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter....

Chapter 6: Bluebird with a Broken Wing

A few hours later Eleanora woke up in a hospital room. She didn't remember coming here or why she'd even be here. Her memories were broken up like a puzzle full of missing pieces. Some of them blank and others jagged. Her head was splitting and her arm itched like hell.

Suddenly a flash of memory came to her, the fight with Kate.

"Shit!" she was in for it once the older woman found out she was in the hospital.

Suddenly the door was opening, she looked quickly around instinctively looking for a weapon. She couldn't see anything so she just stared at the door fearfully. A smiling woman in her mid thirties walked through the door. She smiled warmly at Eleanora.

"Hello, my name is Melissa McCall. I just need to do some blood work," Eleanora panicked again.

"It's too late to hide what you were on, we took blood earlier. This is to see if the methadone is working," Melissa looked over at the girl sadly, "you had allot of stuff in your system and we're trying to keep you from going through withdrawals."

Eleanora knew the drill, it wasn't the first time she'd been down this road.

"Can I ask your name?" Melissa had her clipboard ready, "you had no ID on your so we didn't know who to call."

"My name is Eleanora Argent," she noted a look of recognition on the nurse's face, "and I'm not a minor so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call anyone."

Melissa was confused, "are you related to Allison?"

Eleanora looked at the older woman cautiously not sure where this was going and couldn't help herself checking for the exits.

Melissa sensed the girl's panic, "she's dating my son Scott," she explained.

Eleanora relaxed slightly, "can I ask how I got here?" she couldn't remember yet.

Melissa smiled gently, "a young man brought you in but left before we could get his name."

Eleanora nodded her understanding but still couldn't remember who it had been, "did he have my stuff?"

"What stuff is that sweetie?" Melissa asked speaking to her like she was a wild horse about to spook.

"I had a bag and a jacket," Eleanora tried to think back but suddenly got dizzy, "but I can't remember where I was."

"You had Flunitrazepam in your system," Melissa smile finally slipped, "it's used as a date rape drug because it can effect your memory and knocks you out. We think it reacted badly with the mix of drugs in your system. It's quite fast acting."

Melissa could see the fear in the girl's eyes as she realized her clothes were gone, "d-did… di… did…."

Melissa's heart broke watching the girl trying to ask the ever important question in this situation, "we don't think so. The kit didn't show any signs."

She watched the girl relax the slightest into the bed.

"But the Sheriff does want to talk to you," Melissa explained, "but he can't come for another few hours."

"Do I have to it's not like I remember anything," she rolled her eyes and Melissa had to stop herself from laughing.

"I know but he wants whatever details you can give him, it might save someone else," Melissa patted her shoulder gently, "in the meantime get some sleep. I'm going to give you something to help."

The look of fear was back, "please don't" but it was too late the doctor had prescribed it for the girl's own good.

Melissa watched as Eleanora's body relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. Melissa checked her vitals one last time before turning down the lights and leaving. A few moments later Derek slipped back in. He had her items tucked under his arm. He dropped them carefully into the chair by the bed.

She mumbled in her sleep, Derek stepped closer unable to understand her as her speech was garbled from the sedative. He could see her better now. They had washed her makeup off. Now he could see how beat up her face was. He knew her back was in worse shape from the state of the shirt he had ripped off of her. He tried not to examine her plump rose coloured lips or her delicate nose which held a thin silver ring.

She mumbled again and this time her heard her, "just a training exercise," she whispered.

Before Derek could dwell on it he caught a faint scent of orange and heard heavy boots just outside the door. His anger towards the girl in front of him returned. She was one of them and after her behaviour at the bar he could see she took after Kate. Using her body to get what she wanted. He had returned her things and got her this far he owed her nothing. He left again through the window and never looked back.

Kate entered the room gazing at her young niece shaking her head. The girl had really messed up now. The only part of the puzzle she couldn't figure out was the man who had dropped Eleanora off. The nurses hadn't got a name and no one had gotten a clear look at his face save for one nurse, Melissa McCall. Kate moved the stuff off the chair and sat down. She put her boots up on the edge of the bed and waited.

It took less than an hour and Melissa came back into the room, she was focussed down on the chart in front of her. She walked straight to the heart monitor pulling out the small drawer below to read over the last few sheets. She noticed that Eleanora's heart had been racing for the last 45 minutes after evening out just before that. She finally turned to the girl and jumped seeing Kate sitting there.

Melissa grabbed at her chest shocked, "I'm sorry you can't be in here. Family only."

Even with the shock she was all business as she studied the woman.

"I'm sorry," Kate stood up hands up in surrender, "we had spoke on the phone earlier. My name is Kate and this is my niece Eleanora."

Melissa had remembered phoning the Argent house even after the girl had asked her not to. She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl going through all of this alone. If she had a daughter she hoped she would come to her in a time like this. The Argent family didn't seem like the warmest family around. Save for Allison, from all of her son's gushing she knew the girl was very compassionate and a warm soul.

The woman before her was much like her brother, cold and calculating in the way she was eyeing up Melissa. It made the nurse very uncomfortable but she continued in on her checks. She checked that the stitches were still in tact on the girls face and then gently rolled her over to check the dressing on her back. They had soaked through so Melissa started removing them and cleaning them.

Kate watched as she worked away in silence. She could tell the other woman was deep in thought. She put on her most innocent smile and spoked gently.

"Would I be able to take her home soon?" Kate smiled shyly at Melissa.

"I'm sorry but the Sheriff wants to speak to her," Melissa continued rewrapping the wounds, "this is very unusual for Beacon Hills. We've never had a case of Flunitrazepam dosing before."

Kate was frustrated the girl better be as good a liar as she'd been trained to be. There was no way she was going to get caught.

"Do they know who dropped her off? I would like to thank whoever saved my niece from that horrible situation," Kate sighed deeply, "she's been through allot the last few years."

Melissa matched her sigh, Kate had gotten her hook, line and sinker, "unfortunately I feel like I should recognize him but can't place him. Those grey eyes and dark hair seemed so familiar," Melissa shook her head frustrated with herself.

Kate kept her anger simmering below the surface, she knew exactly who it had been. She looked to the side to see curtains blowing in the wind knowing he'd come and gone through the window. Eleanora was playing with fire and she was going to get burned.

"Well if they ever find I'm I owe him a beer for sure," Kate smiled her winning smile at Melissa.

"She has a few cracked ribs and has lost allot of blood," Melissa was eyeing Kate cautiously, "but her sedative is wearing off so she should be awake soon. The Sheriff will be here in roughly half an hour."

With that Melissa laid the girl back flat and exited the room. But not before looking at Kate again. Something about the woman and the way she was around the girl bothered her. Call it Mother's intuition or something. The minute Melissa was out of the room Kate stood and crossed the floor to the bed. She looked down on her niece needing to talk to her before the Sheriff got there.

"Sorry kiddo," she said almost believing herself as she pushed down on one of Eleanora's wrapped ribs.

Eleanora's eyes flew open not focussing about to scream out in pain but Kate clamped her hand down on her mouth. This forced Eleanora's eyes to focus on her and when they did the look of fear should have melted Kate but she was made of stone.

"We need to have a talk about this little situation you have gotten yourself into," Kate sneered at the girl in front of her.

Eleanora nodded her head and Kate slowly lifted her hand off of her mouth. Eleanora sat up as best she could trying to mask the pain she was in. They hadn't given her anything for pain because of the Methadone. She hissed touching the rib Kate had crushed gently.

"You are to tell no one what happened," Kate ordered, "especially your Father. I've already called Gerard."

"What about my cover?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Gerard's connection at the FBI only go so deep," Kate shook her head, "but what I'm most interested in is what you were doing with Derek Hale today?"

Eleanora's eyes grew huge with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"He's the one who dropped you off," Kate glared trying to decipher if she were lying.

Eleanora looked around hoping something would strike her memory. That's when she noticed her leather jacket on the back of the chair and figured out he must of had it. It wasn't there when she fell asleep.

"I honestly don't remember anything after our discussion this morning," Eleanora pleaded with Kate using only her eyes.

"Well we will have to do our best to make sure no one finds out about this. Remember you know nothing of what happened when you talk to the Sheriff," Kate groomed her.

"I know the drill Kate," Eleanora accidentally let her anger slip slightly.

"Just because you're in a hospital doesn't mean I can't find other ways to keep you in line," Kate smirked pulling a black package out of her back pocket, "I know they're not giving you anything for the pain. How long before they start looking into your medical history and make connections?"

Kate was seething and Eleanora knew what she expected her to do. Make herself out to be nothing but a lying junky. She had tarnished the Argent name is Beacon Hills and Kate wanted her to become a martyr. Her Aunt wanted her to push away her family. Chris would never understand or forgive her for this. Allison would be heart broken. But her being gone would keep their cover intact.

"I'll leave that with you and hope you make the right decision," Kate set it down on the bed and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentions of physical and sexual abuse  
> Mentions of drug abuse


	7. Chapter 7: Parallels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm getting closer to the Night School episode. Love that one :D As always reviews are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter...

Chapter 7: Parallels

Again Derek's head was swimming with the ten million things that were happening. He never thought he'd miss the quiet of New York. He was probably the only person who would consider New York quiet. He loved that he could walk into a group of people and disappear, no one knew who he was or what had happened to his family. Derek was desperate for answers. He found himself walking into the home they had Peter in, a place for forgotten people it seemed. He walked the familiar halls and found Peters room. He had been here more since Laura's death than he had the entire time before that. The thought alone made Derek feel guilty.

He sat down on the bed and turned Peters wheelchair so that the shell of a man was facing him. Every time Derek looked into the vacant face of his uncle he couldn't help but remember the mans smirk after one of the many times he threw him on his ass during training. They had always been close but when Talia forbid them from combat training at 14, Peter would sneak Derek deep into the preserve and train him. They would spend all day with Derek trying to take Peter down only to be promptly thrown hard on his ass. Every time. Derek smiled at the memory for a moment only to remember all too soon why he was there.

"I really need your help," Derek had never heard this much desperation in his voice since he was sixteen years old.

The man just sat there the only movement the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Peter's eyes stared blankly at a spot on the wall behind Derek's head.

"Someone killed Laura, your niece," Derek raked a hand roughly through his thick hair, "do you remember Laura? Do you remember any of us?"

Derek sighed deeply trying to collect his thoughts.

"Who ever he is, he's an alpha now," Derek looked down at his hands, "but he's one without a pack. Which means he's weak right now. I can kill him, if I can find him. I really could use some help, a sign, something to point me in the right direction."

"He's killing others and turning people. There's a ton of hunters in town. The alpha is leaving signs of a vendetta. I just need to know, is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek stood up, his voice rising at the same time, "please just give me a something, blink! Lift a finger! Anything!"

By the end of his tangent Derek was standing, shouting at the man. Gripping both arms of the wheelchair tightly Derek let out a growl of frustration.

"What are you doing to him?" His nurse came into the room her eyes blazing, "you think after six years that's going to get a response?"

Derek furrowed his brows at her, "do you have a better idea?" He scoffed.

"He'll respond if you give him the time, you need to have patience," she explained a little softer but still with a harsh undertone.

"I've run out of time to be patient," he explained whisking past her needing some air before his wolf took control.

As soon as he hit the fresh air outside of the building Derek filled his lungs up greedily. He slammed his eyes shut trying to get them to change from the vibrant blue back to their normal sea green. When he was finally sure they had he opened them and took in a few more breaths, walking towards his shiny black Camaro. It was a weird day in Beacon Hills as snow was starting to fall. He was just about to get into his car when he noticed a piece of paper tucked under his wiper blade. He pulled it out to see a police report about a multilated deer and on the bottom it mentioned Dr. Allen Deaton as being questioned about the deer.

Derek put a few pieces together knowing the man was Scott's boss. He decided then and there that it was a great possibility the man was the Alpha he'd been searching for. Derek knew what he had to do, he had to get to the man before the full moon when he'd be more powerful. As he started the engine he took deep breaths still trying to control his temper. It was something he'd been struggling with lately. Having Kate back in town didn't help matters, every time he seen or heard anything that remind him of her his claws would start to elongate on their own.

The whole drive to the vet clinic Derek is wrestling with himself whether this is the right move or not. If he's wrong he's exposing himself to an innocent man. If he's right there's no guarantee that the alpha wouldn't kill him on the spot and continue on with what ever vengeance he was seeking. Derek was trying in his head to connect all the dots since Scott told him about the alpha drawing the spiral on his car window but he didn't know enough about the men that had been killed so far to make any connections. Peter would have been able to, as much as they bickered when he was growing up he had to admit that Peter was very smart, too smart for his own good sometimes.

Derek was getting closer to the vet clinic so he knew he needed to focus on how he was going to prove to Scott that his boss was the alpha. But first he needed to ask some questions of the man. If he wasn't the alpha Derek was sure he knew something. You don't live in this town for an extended amount of time without thinking something was off about the whole place. It seemed to attract everything to it, supernatural or sensitive beings gravitated here.

Derek was starting to feel like the whole world was on his shoulder, more so than it usually was. Scott was looking to him to teach him control. He had been taught by his Mom since he was 11 years old. How was he supposed to teach a hormonal 16 year old boy how not to wolf out when making out with his girlfriend. Derek shook his head at the thought as he was walking into the office preparing himself to be the stone cold killer Scott believed him to be. The monster the world would think they were if they ever knew. He walked into the clinic acting as if ice was running through his veins.

Eleanora fiddled with the glass vial of the syringe, spinning it between her fingers. She watched as small bubbles formed in the thick clear liquid inside. She knew the methadone was helping with the physical side effects of withdrawal. But nothing helps with the mental side effects, and this is the reason she was grappling with the small device.

If she was stronger she would have broken it by now, thrown it to the floor shattering the thing into a million pieces. When it came to her job, to hunting, she was tough as nails but this small device had more power over her than anything ever had the right to. So much power and so much pain for a moment of absolute escape. That's what this was to her, escape from everything. It was like pulling the covers over your head as a child with your favourite book and a flashlight. It was comfortable and familiar. That's why it was so dangerous.

She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she heard the click of someone opening the door. She quickly tucked to small syringe under her the edge of her half covered thigh. Eleanora was pleased to see it was the nurse from before, Scott's Mom Melissa she remembered. That was another thing about being on the methadone and everything else they were pumping through her, she felt more awake than she had in months. Gerard had left her alone and she was ashamed to admit it only took her a few weeks to find someone to fill her time with drugs, booze and sex. Anything to distract from the large empty house.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Melissa started speaking to her.

"I see your heart rate has been more even," Melissa smiled warmly at the younger girl, "how's your back feeling?"

Eleanora sat up more knowing that Melissa wanted to check the dressings, "it's a little itchy but it doesn't hurt as bad. This hurts more," she pointed to the cut she had gotten slamming her head on the table.

"Well I'm happy to say that at the last blood work we had flushed almost everything out of your system," Eleanora looked up hopeful, "but I still can't give you much more than aspirin for the pain."

Melissa got to work replacing the dressing. When she was done she encouraged Eleanora to stand up and move her legs a bit. It wasn't good to sit around too long. Eleanora got up and made to walk to her bag when she heard a tinkling sound like metal and glass hitting the floor. She looked up to Melissa and then down to the floor when the small syringe was sitting still in one piece. Melissa looked down and then up to meet the girls eyes. Why did the look of disappointment in her motherly eyes make Eleanora feel like she'd been stabbed in the gut?

Melissa bent down to pick up the small object. Melissa's heart always broke for the girls like this. They were like birds with their wings broke who didn't know better and jumped from the nest. They'd break their necks one way or another. Melissa pocketed the item and looked into the girls pain ridden eyes. She could see the torment swirling in the blue depths.

"If I ask where you got this will you actually tell me?" she puts her hands on her hips in her best momma bear stance.

Eleanora shrunk into herself as much as she could, wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding Melissa's eyes.

"Probably not the truth," Eleanora looked up through her lashes at the older woman.

Eleanora tried desperately to stop the tears she could feel breaking through her dam. She broke eye contact and stared at the floor watching as a few drops hit the tops of her bare feet. They ran off onto the floor leaving salty tracks. She was shocked to suddenly feel the warmth of another body wrapping around hers. She looked up to lock eyes with Melissa who had enveloped the frail girl in a hug. Eleanora actually thought for a moment that this might help her out. How jaded had she become that this was her response? She couldn't help herself as her legs gave out and she started to sob into Melissa's flower print scrubs. Melissa eased her to the floor and held her there allowing her to empty her emotions.

Neither of them had heard the door open and he just about walked out of the room viewing the scene before him until his shoes squeaked loudly and Eleanora's head snapped up. Her cool blue eyes met the warm blue of the Sheriff. He started to blush at interrupting this moment. He knew Melissa well enough that she was doing everything both physically and emotionally to help her patient. John looked at the girl she wasn't too much older than Stiles. He could see quite a few healing bruises on her body as well as many scars. He wondered what had happened in her life to lead her here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you some questions Ms. Argent," John Stilinski tried his best to sound official.

Eleanora looked to Melissa not sure that her legs were strong enough to push herself up. Melissa put her arms under Eleanora's armpits and helped her stand. She then made her way over to sit on the bed while the Sheriff stood in front of her. John pulled out his pad of paper and looked up at her.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember from today?" he asked and then patiently waited.

Eleanora thought hard wondering what her last memory was, "I remember getting on my bike this morning," it wasn't a lie so it came out smooth.

"And where were you headed?" he asked while writing down her last answer.

"There used to be this little bakery that served the best coffee when I lived here before," she paused trying to remember the name, "I was going looking for it. I remember where it was from last time but couldn't remember the name."

"Mama Jeans?" John asked remembering the gentle old woman who makes fantastic black coffee.

"Yes," Eleanora's eyes finally lit up in happiness and Melissa was glad to see her heart beat rise in a gentle manner not jumpy like before, "that's the one. I don't think I made it there though, but I'm not 100% sure."

"Well I will go talk to Mama Jean and put out an APB on your bike. Can you describe it?" John refused to look up at the girl, it was easier this way.

"It's 2010 black Honda Shadow RS with New York plates," she sighed, "I hope it's ok it's one of the few things that I actually own."

This got John to actually look up at the girl. He knew Allison some now so he couldn't help himself making comparisons. Eleanora had the same ivory skin but her eyes were a cold, crystal blue as opposed to Allison's warm, deep browns. Both girls with thin and athletic but Eleanora was quite a few inches shorter than her younger sister. John was sure she was about twenty pounds lighter than she should be but she was strong. He guessed that she worked out allot but knew the drugs hadn't helped with the weight. He knew from Melissa's write up he had been provided that the girl had many old injuries added to what she'd received today. John was searching for something to say to the girl, if he was Stiles he would have some witty and sarcastic thing to say to bring a smile to her face.

John sighed heavily, "we won't be able to press any charges until we get some witnesses to see where you were. But for now we'll let you know when we find your bike and once the doctor clears you, you're free to go home," he finally caught her eye and smiled gently at the girl.

He was about to put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly when he seen the look in her eyes. The girl had definitely been damaged by more than one man in her life. She was looking at his hand as though it had the plague.

"I'll go get your discharge papers and some information on some options for what we discussed earlier," Melissa followed the Sheriff out the whole time not saying anything about what was hiding in her pocket.

Eleanora was once again alone, she quickly made her way to her bag and started digging for a change of clothes. She needed to get out of her as quick as she could. Melissa would be back and she would want Eleanora to go to rehab or something of the sort. Eleanora pulled up her beat up jeans and gently pulled a loose shirt over her body. Why did she not pack a bra in her bag? She threw her leather jacket over her shoulders and immediately regretted it as the heavy black leather slapped against her back. Eleanora muffled a cry as she threw her boots back on and grabbed her bag.

She peaked her head around the door thankful to see that everyone seemed busy. She closed the door again quickly throwing her hair up into a messy bun and making her way out into the hall. She kept her head down side stepping any of the nurses she could see. She was almost home free when she turned her head to look back. She banged right into someone and was just about to crash on her back on the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her and caught her a few inches from the floor. She looked up into deep brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentions of physical and sexual abuse  
> Mentions of past trauma


	8. Chapter 8: Wolf Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you all, thanks again to standing on the hellmouth16 for being my BETA reader. I can't believe I'm 8 chapters in already, this story has been amazing to write. But I have a question, do you guys want to see Eleanora interact with Stiles, Scott & Lydia more than the tiny bit she has? There will be more Argent family interactions and drama coming up very soon, because of course a family with that many secrets has to have drama. Please review and let me know what you like or even what you don't like. Enjoy,
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter....

Chapter 8: Wolf Games

Eleanora reached around the strong shoulders that caught her. She looked up to meet the puppy dog eyes of Scott McCall.

"I really have to stop running into people," she said under her breath.

Her eyes grew wide when Scott let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry thought I said that quieter," she smiled up at him as he helped her right herself.

She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed until she heard Melissa behind her, "Scott don't let her leave she still has some tests to finish."

Scott locked eyes with Eleanora quirking his head to the side examining her face. Eleanora would have laughed at how much like a curious puppy he looked if it weren't for the situation. She gently grabbed onto both of his shoulder, Scott grabbed her gently helping her steady herself.

"I'm really sorry about this Scotty," Eleanora pulled her knee back and connected squarely with his sensitive area between his legs.

Scott instantly let go of her and grabbed his nuts trying desperately to lessen the pain as he doubled over. Eleanora scooted around him and only looked back once. She caught his eye and shrugged another apology as she left. Melissa stopped to check on her son before running after the girl but it was like she'd vanished into thin air. Melissa sighed heavily heading back into the hospital to grab Scott and the dinner he'd thoughtfully brought her.

Eleanora stepped back out of the shadows she'd been hiding in with a small smile on her face, "hope he doesn't tell Allison about that one."

She started to walk towards the road pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket. She looked down at the screen showing a map of Beacon Hills.

"Thank god for GPS tags," she started to follow the street towards the little bleep on her screen, "I'm not waiting around for those goons to find my baby. She's sitting cold and lonely… at the High School?"

Eleanora was confused but headed that way. That was the funny thing about memory loss, hard to track your day without a third party. She must have gone to visit Allison at some point today. So she headed towards the school knowing that no one would be there this late at night. As long as she got her bike back that was all that mattered. So Eleanora continued on her walk towards where she knew she'd find it.

She was getting pretty close now when she heard a horrible screeching noise coming from the school. She assumed it had been a mechanical malfunction of the PA system but then a few moments later she heard the deep unmistakable howl of a werewolf. Within moments she drew her gun and ran towards the school.

Derek had given the two knuckleheads the time they had asked for. They had disappeared into the school a few minutes before saying they had a plan. Derek leaned against his car door waiting very impatiently, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and attempt to get some rest. As he was thinking about how comfortable his bed would be a loud and shrill death howl came through the speakers on the building.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek sighed deeply closing his eyes.

He started to rub the bridge of his nose while scrunching his eyes up, anything he could do to rid himself of the mental image of Scott trying to roar. If it had been any other situation Derek would probably have a few choice words for the young Beta. As it was Derek kept his harsh words to himself and just thought of ways to punish Scott with different training exercises. He didn't have to think long as suddenly another howl come out but this one was deep and powerful. Derek was sure most of Beacon Hills would have been able to hear it if they'd been listening.

A few moments later Scott & Stiles walked out both looking rather smug. Stiles smiled at his best friend until he saw Derek's expression.

"I'm going to kill you," Derek all but growled, "both of you."

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles couldn't wipe the grin of off his face, "it was awesome."

"What are you trying to do attract the whole state to the school?" Derek was exasperated with the two teens already.

"Sorry I didn't realize it was going to be that loud," Scott smiled embarrassed at the power his voice now held.

"Yeah Loud and AWESOME!" Stiles pumped his fist in the air.

"Shut up!" Derek grumped.

The three men all looked at each other for a few minutes before Derek felt a horrible searing pain shoot through his back. He looked down to see two sets of claws sticking all the way through his abdomen. It was the alpha, he didn't even need to see the wolf to know. Scott and Stiles screamed as he was lifted off his feet into the air and thrown across the parking lot. His head and back slammed into the wall and then he landed with a dull thud. Everything was black. He couldn't see anything but he could hear. He could hear the two boys take off into the school.

Suddenly he could feel a presence at his back and hear the unmistakable sound of a werewolf changing back to its human form. He was mad at his body, if he could see right now he'd know who the Alpha was. He felt it lean over and a man's lips press close to his ear.

"Now that you are here we just have to wait for a few more guests and the fun can start," the voice sounded much more animal than human.

If Derek could shiver he would but unfortunately he didn't seem to be able to move at all. What ever the Alpha had damaged in his back had paralyzed him if only temporarily. He felt as the Alpha left and changed back into his wolf form. Derek didn't know how long he laid there but he heard the sound of high heeled boots running towards the school. Then somewhere close to him he heard the loud click of a gun being cocked. Oh no, if a hunter had found him in this position then he would truly be dead. He tried to blink and was finally able to see some. He could move his head a few inches to look up at who was running towards him.

Eleanora ran up to the school parking lot to find her bike sitting in the exact middle of the parking lot as though it was waiting for her. It wasn't even parked in an actual parking spot according to the lines painted on the ground. Her instincts were screaming at her to get the hell out of there. But she noticed a few more vehicles, one was a distinct black camaro and the other a busted up looking blue jeep. She walked towards the jeep cautiously noticing that the hood had been bent back and there were claw marks running down it.

She backed up and went to jump on her bike when she noticed claw marks on it and the ignition wires hanging loosely having been ripped to shreds.

"Fuck!" She cursed looking around her still holding her gun.

That feeling of dread was only getting worse, it seemed quiet all around her. There wasn't even crickets chirping, that was never a good sign. She noticed the door was propped open with what appeared to be a heavy pair of bolt cutters. She looked at this curiously until the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She could hear breathing behind her, she spun around and drew her gun up at the same time she was eye to eye with Derek Hale and there was growling coming from somewhere behind him.

"Run!" Derek shouted at her and they both took off.

Derek's only thought was putting as much distance between the alpha and himself as quickly as possible. They ran through the blocked open door and down the hall, Derek skidded around a corner looking back as he did. She was half the hallway length behind him and the alpha was right on her heels. Derek growled considering leaving her until he thought about what his mother would think. He turned around grasping her around the wrist tightly and felt as she spun her hand around to grasp his back. Derek pulled her along slowing himself down but speeding her up. They ran up some stairs until Derek yanked her into a supply closet and down to the floor.

They heard the creature run by and Eleanora couldn't help the raspy breath that came out. Derek glared at her and then took in her pained expression, he'd forgotten she'd been in the hospital this morning. She was breathing heavily and had her eyes screwed shut in pain. Derek reached out slowly and ever so gently set his hand on top of hers. Her eyes flew open immediately shock radiating out of her blue depths as they locked onto his hand. Black veins bulged in Derek's large forearm and her pain dissipated. Her eyes travelled up his arms up to his face. Her eyes were examining his grey-green depths.

"Thank you," she whispered in her husky voice so low that if he hadn't of been a werewolf he might not have caught it.

Derek just nodded at her silently. Suddenly she started fidgeting looking around, she was searching for something. Derek could hear her heart beat racing, in the small room he could feel it. It was throwing his head for a loop.

"What are you doing?" he grumpily snapped at her.

She sighed, "looking for my gun. I must have dropped it," she hung her head feeling defeated without it.

Derek actually let out a small laugh and she glared at him out of the corner of her eye, "and why exactly is that so funny?"

"Now I only have to worry about the alpha killing me," Derek pointed out, "last thing I need to worry about right now is being shot by another Argent."

The look Eleanora pierced him with made him want to tuck his wolf tail between his legs. The anger and malice tucked into those crystal clear ocean depths could either freeze a man's blood in fear or boil it in desire. Derek was taken back by them. Suddenly she broke eye contact and Derek felt the familiar feeling of cold steel pressing on his thigh. His head dropped in defeat thinking he was done for sure when a small laugh sounded beside him and he looked up at her raising an eyebrow. Maybe what had happened to her earlier in the day had scrambled her brain.

"I think that knock to the head jostled something loose," Derek expressed a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She lightly touched the stitches on her forehead a look of confusion on her face, "is that what happened here?"

Derek was confused now, "you don't remember hitting your head?" he looked her up and down listening to her heartbeat.

"No, I don't remember anything after Kate…" Derek watched as she dropped her eyes trying to hide them but he seen the look of depression in her eyes before she lifted her head again slipping a strong mask on, "and I talked."

Derek felt her heart race at the end but he didn't mention it. He was now dwelling on her wounds, her memory loss and how Kate was tied into it all. They were both lost in the thoughts when they heard footsteps echo down the hall running. It sounds like more than one person.

"Hurry up Lydia!" a distinct female voice yelled then kept going.

"Allison," Eleanora realized and got up about to open the door.

Derek got in her way in the blink of an eye and shook his head, that's when she heard the other sound his wolf hearing allowed him to. The snarl and heavy footsteps of the Alpha. They heard a key click in the lock on the outside and her eyes snapped up to Derek's. The Alpha had locked him in.

"Now that everyone's here the fun can begin," there was a sick cackle on the other side of the door and then he was gone.

Derek and Eleanora exchanged glances of pure terror. Then it was just a waiting game to find out what the hell the alpha was up to. They both sunk down to the floor. Derek immediately closed his eyes listening to the kids.

"Can you hear them?" Eleanora asked hope in her voice.

Derek just nodded, "it's Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles. He has them trapped upstairs and they're freaking out," he looked over at her and noticed her panic.

It was then he realized she was digging through that stupid bag she always carried. Her hands were shaking and the smell of her anxiety was suffocating him. What ever she was looking for was taking too long she was starting to hyperventilate. Derek watch in awe as her eyes started to roll back in her head a sign her brain was starting to shut down.

"Hey, hey, you need to try to breath," Derek gently touched her and she flinched back but her eyes focussed on him momentarily.

It wasn't enough though and Derek did the only thing he could think of. He took a single claw and inserted it into her thigh. The shock of pain caused her to intake a huge breath. Eleanora took a few more shaky breaths before crumbling into herself crying.

"Thank you," she rasped and Derek just nodded his acknowledgement.

The sat quietly for a few moments Derek was still listening into what was happening upstairs. Scott was going to look for the janitor. Derek wanted to roll his eyes. It was obviously a trap. Eleanora had gotten her barings back and now looked over the wolf. She hadn't noticed he was covered in blood with a large hole in the front of his shirt. It still amazed her how the wolves could heal so fast, the fact that Derek had healed like this from an Alpha's claws showed just how strong he was. She also noticed with the hole in his shirt she could see his abs and the beginning of his treasure trail.

She really needed to get out of this room the small space was getting to her. Causing her to make poor decisions. She subconsciously played with her knife because she couldn't hear what Derek was hearing. Suddenly the silence was pierced by a gut wrenchingly loud roar, it had to be the Alpha.

Eleanora watched in fear as Derek doubled over and fell to his knees due to the pain. He appeared to be fighting with himself. She watched as claws extended from his clenched hands, fur appearing on his face and then finally his fangs came out with a great roar. Eleanora's fearful blue eyes met his deadly dangerous blue beta eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Physical violence


	9. Chapter 9: Falling from the Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here's the continuation of the Night School episode. There's some Scott in this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 9: Falling From the Nest

Eleanora's fearful blue eyes met his deadly dangerous blue beta eyes. Derek let go of an animalistic snarl that made her knees go weak with fear.

"Shit!" Eleanora swore wondering how much of Derek there was behind those cold eyes.

She was facing down an angry werewolf with every right to hate her family. Derek's control hadn't just slipped the Alpha had forced the change causing his control to break into a million pieces. As he watched every movement with his wolf eyes he was using his knowledge of her injuries to pick out weak spots. He was sniffing the air deciding if she was still bleeding and her emotional state. Eleanora watched awestruck and completely terrified.

Every movement she made he watched like a hawk. She slowly backed up as far as she could until her back was flat against the door. She kept her eyes locked on him. Suddenly she smiled.

"Come get me big boy," she gave him a come hither gesture.

She watched as his muscles coiled preparing to pounce on her. Then he was off like a bullet from a gun and she ducked. Derek hit the door behind her with a loud thud, it sent him skidding across the hallway on top of the door. Eleanora didn't even hesitate, she was out of the room in an instant and headed down the hall in the direction she had heard Allison run earlier. She had to get to her baby sister. She was having flashes of what that Alpha could do to her and her friends.

She got about halfway down the hall when she could hear someone running behind her. She refused to look back knowing it was Derek and it would throw her momentum off. Suddenly she felt claws tear at the back of her leg. She was forced to slow her pace but still tried to hobble away. Derek grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against a locker. She wasn't sure how much of a beating she could take. Some of her stitches in her back had ripped and she could feel the blood running down. Her mind was racing trying to think of something. She knew what ever that roar had done was causing this.

All Derek could think about was killing her. Hurting her like Kate had hurt his family. Eleanora had something to do with the fire. She killed his Mother. She was just like Kate. He pushed her harder into the lockers and snapped his teeth in her face. It would be so easy to rip her throat out with his teeth.

Eleanora stared into his eyes and all she could see was the animalistic rage behind them. She shivered at his cold stare, his eyes looked dead behind the werewolf gleam. The alpha had broken him mentally. He was starting to give up even before that roar got in. Nora had to do something he was aiming to kill her.

She wrapped her leg around one of his knees and pulled hard causing him to temporarily loose his balance. It was enough to reach the knife out of the top of her boot, she sliced at the arms holding her and he let go roaring in pain. She kicked out catching him in the abdomen sending him even farther from her. She looked side to side looking for an exit, she seen a class room off to the side with the door open. Eleanora ran for it the best she could with her injuries.

She slammed the door and locked it, sliding down the door to the floor. Just as she got inside she heard another howl that sounded identical to the one that lured her to the school. Derek was banging on the other side of the door. She could hear his claws scratching and clawing trying desperately to reach her. She smiled hoping she'd be safe for a while.

Scott walked closer and closer to the door, a nasty smirk on his face. He could hear Jackson and his best friend arguing with each other. Jackson's voice was grating on his every nerve. Then when Lydia joined in it was like nails on a chalkboard. He knew it would be satisfying to rip their throats out, hear a bloody gurgle instead of their incessant voices. It was almost as if he could feel their warm blood staining his hands already.

"Stop fighting everyone," Allison insisted, "Scott should be back any minute and we'll get out of this place."

As soon as Allison's soft, gentle voice hit his ears it was like a fog had been lifted. He could see clearly now and realized what the alpha wanted from him. The alpha wanted him to kill all of his friends so he'd turn out just like him, then joining his pack would be an easy decision. There was no way he was going to do that and he needed to make sure the alpha couldn't get to them either. He looked down at the key in his clawed hand and back to the door. He gently placed the key in the lock and snapped it off. Locking them in the room where they'd be safe.

"Scott?" she asked confused and then much more desperate, "Scott?!"

He had to get away quickly, if his control slipped he didn't know if he could pull it back again. That's when he heard it, Derek snarling and growling. He was fighting someone and from the sound of it, it wasn't the alpha. Scott started heading that way when he heard the sirens. He wasn't going to make it. He did the only thing he could think of, he howled.

Derek heard Scott's howl and his head jerked towards it. His eyes flashed back to their stormy grey. He stopped for a split second when he heard something else, someone was whispering.

"It would be so easy. Her body is already broken. Just a few more blows and her heart would give out. It's already so damaged. Black like coal."

"A bluebird who flew too soon and broke its wing, now I'm about to break its neck," it sang almost like a children's nursery rhyme.

He realized the voice was coming from inside the same classroom, the alpha was in there with her.

"Or maybe I should bite her Derek, would you like a play thing? Someone to make your mate? Wouldn't that just torture Kate to see her precious niece turned into one of us? It would be the perfect revenge."

He knew that Derek could hear him, but how did he know so much about Derek and his family? It had to be someone who knew them before the fire, but who? Derek started to bang and scratch on the door trying to get it opened.

"Eleanora it's me," he pleaded, "please open the door. We need to get out of here before the cops come. Look I'm sorry I attacked you but I'm back to normal."

Eleanora grappled with her decision. She could hear the sincerity in his voice but she couldn't hear if we was really lying, she wasn't a wolf like him. She couldn't hear the sirens yet but knew that he would be able to. Maybe that howl she had heard earlier had blocked out whatever howl had made him this way, it had sounded different. Her instincts weren't helping her on this one. He was tearing at the door desperate to get inside to get to her. She was getting weak not sure she could make it out on her own. She reached up unlocking the door and falling as he pulled it open.

Derek was shocked as she fell at his feet, she looked up at him with the smirk he was starting to think was permanently attached, "well hello there grey eyes glad to see you back."

If it hadn't of been such a tense situation he might have laughed but instead he returned her smirk with one of his own, "I think we better get out off here before the cops get here."

"You wouldn't mind giving an injured girl a ride, would you? Seems someone's claws tore out my ignition in my bike," Eleanora looked up at him and he offered her his hand to help get up.

He put her arm around his neck and helped her walk out to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Eleanora slid into the seat as gently as she could but she could feel a few more stitches pop at the action. Derek looked around scanning the parking lot before getting behind the wheel.

"There's no bike there," he looked over confused and almost laughed to see her passed out in the seat snoring softly.

He pulled away from the school a slight smile on his lips. Eleanora Argent was trouble in more than one way. He decided he couldn't just drop her off on her front lawn so he drove to his place. The bumpy road just before the house jostled her awake. Eleanoras blue eyes looked around wildly trying to judge where she was and as soon as she seen the shell of a house her racing heartbeat caught his attention.

"You had fallen asleep," he explained, "I didn't think leaving you passed out on the front lawn was a good plan."

She nodded her thanks as he came to a stop in front of the house.

"You can clean up here if you like," Derek's nose wrinkled up slightly, "you kind of stink."

Eleanora looked over at him with her eyebrows raised in shock and anger.

"You smell like blood," he clarified, "your family will probably notice how beat up you are."

Again she was silent only a nod to show she was even listening. She was still staring at the house. Derek caught her profile and was confused by the sadness and grief in her eyes. They sat in the car in silence for a few moments before Derek cautiously spoke.

"It's not all gone inside, you know?" he urged her with his voice to look at him.

She finally turned towards him and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry it's been a long and emotional day is all."

Derek gave her a gentle smile something that felt strange on his face after this long. The girls expression soften slightly as she returned the smile. The moment was short and sweet before that ever present smirk returned.

"So what was this about cleaning up?" she asked opening her door and getting out.

Derek rushed around the car to help but she waved him off. Her Argent pride pushing her to straighten up and hobble to the house alone. Derek shook his head at her before following close behind her in case she fell but the red head made it up to the threshold where she stopped not wanting to just walk into the mans home, that'd be rude. Derek walked past her raising on of his eyebrows.

"I still swear those things are going to attack me one of these days," she smiled and couldn't believe the laugh that came from Derek.

"What can I say it's genetics," Derek shook his head still laughing.

She followed behind him and up the stairs to his room. Derek motioned her inside and she stepped into a typical 16 year olds room if it wasn't so damaged by weather and time. She made note of his bed and a pile of clothes in the corner wanting to wrinkle her nose up. But to be honest she'd seen worse.

"I'll go get some supplies, feel free to make yourself feel at home," Derek left her and headed to the washroom he'd rigged to give him running water.

Eleanora nodded lost in her thoughts as she looked around them room. She slipped her back off of her shoulder setting it down and then slipping her jacket off. She curled up her nose at the state of the precious item. She'd have to find a way to clean it, maybe Derek would have some ideas as he always seemed to be in leather as well. She dug through her bag finding a change of clothes.

Derek heated the water up in the electric kettle he had. It didn't take long and he headed back to the room packing all the supplies in his arms. He walked in just as Eleanora was pulling her bloody shirt over her head. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her half naked but to be honest the last time he wasn't even paying attention to her body. This time he had a full view of her naked back. He was amazed how tore up it was but she was still functioning. She must have an amazing pain tollerance. Derek noticed a few tattoos through the mess as well as a scar just about her pant line that looked way too familiar.

Derek must have been staring for a while as Eleanora turned her head to look back at him. She didn't cover herself in the least just kept her upper body from him. She locked eyes with him.

"I don't think I can do this by myself," she said her voice quiet and shy as though she were a child.

Derek nodded his head towards the desk before he set the items down there. She pulled out the chair sitting so her chest was nestled against the back and her wounds were facing him. Derek grabbed a stool and sat behind her. He set to work gently washing her wounds with a mix of water and tea tree oil, something Talia had taught him. She hissed a few times in pain as he tried his best not to do more damage.

When he was sure he had cleaned all the blood his gentle fingers got to work gently touching to make sure what was new wounds needing attention and what was all ready healing. His eyes grew wide when he sensed it and it caught him off guard.

Nora tried her best to keep still as he washed her wounds. She hissed every time he hit a nasty one, most of the time she realized it was the ones from Kate's lashing that hurt the most. She could smell the blood in the air, even without wolf senses. He must have been done as she didn't hear him wringing out the cloth anymore.

That was when she felt him gently brush his fingertips across a few of them. Then over her two bird tattoos on her shoulder blades. She had never had a man be so gentle with her, not even during sex. That was the problem with meaningless sex it was never gentle. Every touch he made burned her down to her core in the most delicious way possible. She felt his breath across the dampness of her skin. He stopped for a second and she almost whined at the loss of contact. But then he was tracing the jagged scar at her lower back.

Nora tried her best not to react to his touch but her body was betraying her as she relaxed into the feeling. Derek stopped sensing this, she swore she heard him shake his head. He stood up quickly and as soon as he did she was able to clear her thoughts as well. Was she really feeling that from Derek Hale? He was standing on the other side of the room trying not to look at her. She suddenly felt very ashamed at how naked she was, she felt a deep blush starting at her cheeks and swore her whole body was blushing if that was possible.

Derek stood stock still staring at the floor for a few minutes. What the hell was he thinking? He'd been touching an Argent with lust in his veins again. He heard her get up and grab some clothing from the pile on the floor beside the bed. When he finally heard a zipper do up he looked up. He couldn't help the look of shame in his eyes. He watched her wall go up as realization dawn on her.

"Well I better get out of here and make sure Allison is ok," she walked around him and was almost out in the hall when Derek grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She turned around shocked not sure where he was going with this when he put his fingers to his lips to quiet her.

"Derek!" they heard a male voice call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay here," Derek ordered the hard steel look back in his eyes.

Nora rolled her eyes but nodded as he headed down to see who it was. She waited a few minutes after hearing voices before creeping down to the end of the hall.

"Scott!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Physical violence  
> very light fluffy smut


	10. Chapter 10: Deeper Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious what you lovely readers think of Derek and Eleanora's interactions? Check me out on tumblr http://eleanoraargent.tumblr.com for sneak peaks and edits of this story and more.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 10: Deeper Wounds

Her head was spinning, Scott was the other beta, her sister was dating a werewolf. There was no way Allison knew what he was. Did he know about their family. He must if he knew Derek. Was he dating Allison to get close to them? There were too many questions, her head was pounding. She had to get out of here. That was going to be a problem though as the only way down to the first floor was the stairs Derek and Scott were standing at the bottom of. Plus she was badly injured. She could feel blood pooling in her boot. He hadn't tended to all of her wounds, Scott had interrupted that. Thinking back why was he helping her at all? Maybe he was trying to get close to her to learn what her family knew.

She shook her head there was no time to think on that now. She needed to get out of here, but she was so tired. The long day and the blood loss were wearing on her. She looked around and seen a room she could duck in, a plan starting to form. She reached down placing her hand onto the bloody mess her jeans had become. She pulled it back looking to see it covered in red. She ran her hand along the wall and over the sill of a broken out window. She reached down again squeezing her gashes filling her hand with a small pool of blood. She tipped it out onto the ground outside the window. Then standing by the empty room she hollered and ran in closing the door softly.

She waited as she heard the two sets of footsteps run passed her.

Scott had come to the house to make sure Derek was still alive. Thankfully the man was but he seemed a little more distant than usual which Scott didn't think was possible but there it was. He noticed his stormy eyes glancing up the staircase a few times.

"I don't know what to do about the alpha Scott, any more than you do," Derek sighed tiredly, "all I know is that we're stronger together."

The two wolves stared each other down in a tense silence for a few moments. Derek had started to formulate a plan to get the teen to help him. He wasn't sure what Scott would think of the woman upstairs. Derek was still trying to sort out his thoughts on her. She was an Argent that alone should have made him keep his distance. But the fact that she seemed unafraid of him while terrified of the world was just confusing enough to pique his interest. He had gotten lost in his thoughts when he heard her yell. Scotts eyes just about bugged out of his head as Derek ran up the stairs.

The coppery smell of blood hit his senses first knocking him for a loop. He looked into his room not seeing Eleanora anywhere. So he let his nose do the work as he followed the blood trail she'd left and looked out the window not seeing her but sure she must have ran. It was a long drop but he didn't know what training she had, there was allot of things he didn't know about her. Scott was looking around confused as hell.

"Derek what's going on?" Scott looked up at the other wolf smelling someone familiar but not sure.

"She must have took off in the woods," Derek decided, "we can't let her get back to them she knows about you."

"Who does?" Scott was suddenly afraid as he seen fear in Derek's eyes, something he'd never realized was possible.

"Eleanora Argent," Derek said in a frustrated growl as he took off down the stairs, Scott right on his heels.

Eleanora waited 'til she seen them take off into the trees through the window before she ran out of the room, down the stairs and in the complete opposite direction. There was no way in hell she was going to be here when they got back. Her head was swimming with everything that had happened since she'd been back in Beacon Hills. She was longing for the familiarity of Coach yelling at the boys, that seemed another life time ago. She was running for about five minutes when she noticed the trees getting thinner. She must be getting closer to the edge of the woods. She burst out of the trees only to trip on a rock.

She looked up to find herself at the lookout. Not the best place to make a stand but at least she had her bearings now. She looked around before realizing something was parked in front of her. Her bike was sitting twenty feet from her. She was pretty sure the ignition had been fixed too, there were no wires hanging anymore. Every nerve in her body wanted to run for it but her brain was screaming to stop. There was no way this wasn't a trap. She looked for another exit but suddenly she heard running footsteps behind her.

They were coming fast and it was big, "shit!" she swore.

Eleanora ran for the bike but tripped again this time she looked down to find a dead body. The man's eyes staring hollowly at the moon. She'd seen him somewhere before but couldn't place him. She scrambled realizing that the footsteps had stopped just short of her. She swore she heard a cackle. She tried desperately to pull herself up but between her exhaustion and the blood her hands were covered in she kept slipping on the rock.

She felt a foot press onto her lower back, right over her scar. She felt as his clawed toenails dug into her skin through the sweater she'd borrowed. Then she felt a knee press into her back and it was a little lighter. That's when she felt breath on her face and a pair of very human lips at her ear.

"Hello little blue bird," he licked the shell of her ear gently.

The shiver that ran through her body at the action was not pleasant like the ones earlier.

"Don't call me that," she tried to sound confident but her voice was too weak.

"Why wasn't that his nickname for you?" the breath was hot and ragged on her cheek now.

She tried to squirm but felt a hand press the side of her face down into the blood beneath her. She wasn't sure if it was her's or the man's. She felt him trace her eyebrow with his finger, something that brought back bad memories. She was trying not to think, trying to react instead but the familiar shaking had started.

"Uh oh, did you forget your bag?" he cackled again.

Her eyes went huge at the realization. She had forgotten the precious bag at Derek's which meant her pills were miles away. There would be no way to stop the flashes now. Her breathing started to rapidly grow panicked. She suddenly felt him smell her neck.

"You smell delicious," he stated.

She suddenly felt human hands brush her hair away from her neck as hot lips kissed the side of her neck a few times. She clamped her eyes shut trying not to scream thinking that's what he wanted.

"Hmmm… you're all warmed up and ready to go," he sniffed again.

Eleanora was helpless, the feeling she hated the most. She tried yet again to pull herself along the ground and away from him. He pushed down on her back more causing her to cry out in pain.

"Should we punish you for your sins?" she felt him put one hand on the back of her neck pressing and then she felt a clawed finger run up the back of her leg ripping her jeans.

"Fuck you!" she spat out.

"We could do that," she thought she felt him shrug, "or maybe I could bite you? Make you like me."

She was silent but she was seething, the finger was going higher.

"I could make you kill your precious Allie," he suggested, "like Derek was supposed to kill you. Except this time I'd make sure Scott was so far away he couldn't stop me."

She realized the howl she'd heard was Scott, he'd stopped Derek from killing her. The alpha was watching realization dawn on her.

"Maybe you should have stayed at the house," he laughed again a sickly cackle.

"I won't let you punish Allie for my sins," she said spitting some of the blood out of her mouth with the effort.

He had let go of her neck and was balancing on just his knee. She realized he wasn't fully transformed and she might have a chance. She bucked up as hard as she could but it wasn't enough. He dug his claws roughly across her back and she screamed out in pain. Suddenly she heard another set of footsteps. She smiled hopefully as she felt the weight leave her back.

"Don't think you won't be punished severely for your sins," he swiped down opening the wound on her leg worse.

When Derek ran into the clearing he thought she was dead, her red hair more crimson with the blood it was caked in. The moon was reflecting off of her pale skin and the pool of blood her body was sprawled in. That's when he heard it.

"Help, please," she breathed out between her shallow, quick breaths.

Scott almost slammed into Derek's back as he was frozen to the spot. Scott looked down at the girl running to her side, no thought at the moment of who her family was. All he knew was that she was hurt badly. Derek finally snapped out of it rushing to her other side. Her face with towards him and her eyes looked up locking onto his.

"Derek," she almost smiled but didn't have the strength, "I need my bag."

"You're bleeding to death in the woods and all you are worried about is your purse?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Please," she begged again.

This is when Derek noticed the slight shake in her voice and that her eyes were doing that unfocussed thing again. Derek wasn't a doctor but he knew that couldn't be a good sign. Scott looked up at the older man with fear in his dark eyes.

"She needs a doctor," Scott told him seriously.

"No doctors and no hospitals," she glared over at Scott.

Eleanora tried to sit up on her own only to slip and fall. Derek caught her before her face slammed into the ground. When Derek touched her arms he felt an overwhelming amount of pain cloud his senses. Without thinking he absorbed as much as he could. Eleanora closed her eyes and panted as her breathing came a little easier.

"Take me to my bag, now," she demanded locking eyes with Derek and he seen the plea behind them, "please."

"Derek I'm serious she needs to go now," Scott was confused why they weren't running with her in their arms.

"He threatened to turn me Scott," she turned her blue eyes to his warm brown ones, "then he'd force me to kill Allison."

Derek listened and she wasn't lying. He wondered what he would do if it was him protecting Laura like that. He winced internally thinking about his sister.

"I can't help protect her if I'm in the hospital or in jail," Scotts eyebrows shot up.

"Jail?" he was confused.

"If you haven't noticed I'm bleeding all over a dead body," she sighed.

Scott looked down noticing the body for the first time, "it's the janitor from the school."

"Now that that's decided can one of you young wolves help me to my fucking bag?" Derek would have expected growl if she had been a wolf.

He stood up swooping her into his arms for a second time in less than a day. He started packing her and her head instinctively lolled into his chest. She could smell his sweat from here, he smelt like the woods and leather. She got a flash of his smirk and pushing her knife into his thigh, but it wasn't at the school. Did she really see him before she was drugged? Could he have drugged her?

"You at least have to let me look at your injuries," Scott said from somewhere behind them, "my Mom said you were hurt pretty bad earlier."

The walk back seemed to take no time at all, every once in a while she felt Derek take some of her pain. She didn't know if he was aware he was doing it as he never really reacted at the time. He carried her in and set her gently on the bed then passed her the black leather bag. She immediately started digging in one of the pockets. Derek watched as she took three separate pill bottles out.

"Water please?" she asked without looking up.

"You can't still be in pain, I watched Derek take your pain," Scott was appalled.

She glared up at the boy, "well this one is an anti-psychotic, this one is a mood leveller and this one will stop the shaking from the nerve damage," she spat out taking the pills she motioned to.

Scott left the room to collect himself ashamed at having witnessed such a private thing. Derek stayed rooted to his spot trying his best not to let his curiosity win. She started packing everything away when something fell out of the bag. A small syringe landed softly on the bed. Derek watched her eyes lock on the item. She bit her bottom lip and started to reach for it before pulling her arm back cradling it. Derek could feel the fear and excitement wafting off of her. He kneeled down beside the bed, he gently put his hand on her leg to get her to focus on him. She tentatively looked over at him shame in her eyes.

"What does that one stop?" he asked softly.

She hesitated for a moment looking back down at it and then up at him, "everything. It stops everything."

Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, Derek gently grabbed the syringe and took it out of her view. Scott walked back in then and Derek hid the item in his desk drawer. Eleanora nodded at him in a silent thank you. If Scott knew Allison would know. If Scott was more attuned to his wolf senses he might realize the increase in Eleanora's heart rate had nothing to do with her injuries.

Scott shyly looked at the older girl, he was even blushing. Again Eleanora couldn't help making comparisons. Scott looked like a kicked puppy while Derek was silently brooding like the lone wolf she imagined he was. She looked back and forth a few times waiting patiently for someone to speak. When no one did she rolled her eyes at them.

"Well if we're good here I'd like to make sure that Alpha isn't headed to kill my sister," she made to get up.

As soon as she put weight on her injured leg she cried out, listing forward. This time Scott caught her in his arms. Eleanora blushed being this close to her sisters love. He smelt sweet like baking and innocence. She felt him push her lightly back on the bed, forcing her to sit down. Scott crouched down in front of her and pulled her leg towards him. Gently rolling her jeans to check her leg, it was slashed up pretty bad. Scott was pretty sure he could stitch it up if he had the supplies.

"The alpha did this?" Scott asked sadly having noticed that some of the blood was clotting.

"No actually he did," Eleanora nodded towards Derek and he looked down ashamed.

Scott looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow at the wolf. Watching him pace in front of his desk thinking. Scott stood up looking to dig his phone out of his pocket before realizing he didn't have one.

"Give me your phone," Scott told the other wolf.

Derek raised his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the teen, "Why?"

"Because you smashed mine, remember?" Scott's voice rose a little.

Eleanora looked over at the two in amusement wanting to make a smart ass comment but her vision blurred and she was seeing double. She shook her head trying to fix her vision. Derek noticed the action out of the corner of his eye and handed the phone over without another question.

Scott excused himself again and Derek overheard him ordering Stiles to get some supplies from the animal clinic. Derek crouched down in front of her much like Scott had. He looked her in the eye locking her blue eyes with his stormy ones.

"I need to clean up the rest of your injuries," he told her while gently sliding her boot of her hurt leg.

Setting the mangled leather aside he moved to the other leg. He reached up inside her jeans brushing against her bare leg. The touch was soft and gentle as he unzipped the boot slipping it off. He looked back up at her again.

"If you lean on me do you think you can stand?" he asked softly.

She nodded slightly grabbing his shoulder and bracing herself. He reached up and undid the button on the front of her jeans. He slowly slid the bloody, mangled fabric down to the floor. Not once did his eyes leave her's. Eleanora was shocked by the gentleness in his eyes. There wasn't a trace of the anger or shame he'd had in his eyes earlier in the night. She sat gently back down and the action caused his outstretched hand to gently caress her knee. Derek heard her heartbeat rise at the touch. He wasn't shocked this time and he could see the want in her eyes. She looked down for a moment and Derek broke the eye contact. He heard her unzipping the sweater and his eyes grew big. She slipped the sweater off covering herself to the best of her ability before laying face down on the bed. Derek heard Scott finishing his call and stood up covering as much of her as he could with his blanket.

Scott walked back in then without saying a word about Stiles as he knew Derek had heard the call. He instead looked down at the huntress in front of them. He looked from her to Derek seeing the amount of damage. He could see many of the stitches his Mother had put in had been ripped open. There were puncture marks on her lower back over top of an old looking scar. A large portion of her back was bruised with what looked like boot prints. Derek left the room coming back with clean water and rags for cleaning the blood away.

Eleanora was glad her face was down in the mattress at the moment. She was blushing furiously and couldn't help the guilt that was weighing her down. She'd let her body betray her with Derek yet again. He had undressed her so softly and gently. She couldn't help wishing the situation was different. She was almost happy for the distraction of the stinging her back was getting at Scott's cleaning.

Scott was being very thorough but she was getting tired. Suddenly all three of them heard the front door slam open and clumsy footsteps run up the stairs. She heard a strangled cry as he entered the room.

"Holy shit!" the boy she assumed was called Stiles said, "did the Alpha use her as a human sized scratching post?"

The silence stretched out for a moment as all three men stared at her back. Derek watched as it suddenly started twitching and he was instantly worried, kneeling down beside the bed and about to reach for her. Suddenly the sound of a soft laugh echoed in the quiet room. She was laughing at Stiles.

"I'm guessing your Stiles," she stated more than asked from her position, "you're funnier than Allie said you were."

She leaned up slightly on her elbows to look back at the two younger boys. Stiles straightened up and smirked pleased with the compliment. Derek looked over at her astonished that she was this calm right now. Then he heard it, the beating of her heart loudly against her chest. She was terrified and damned good at covering it up. Derek took this distracted moment to size up her wounds in general sure there was more on the front of her body when he caught sight of some writing peaking out on her ribs. The problem was it was just below her half exposed breast.

Scott and Stiles were talking amongst themselves, Derek assumed discussing what he had brought in a gym bag. He was still trying to read the writing when her face turned to meet his which was allot closer than he realized. She caught his eye and then as if realizing what he was looking at she brought her arms up to cover herself and quirked up one eyebrow. There was a deadly question in her eyes as he looked away ashamed. Then he felt a gentle hand on the top of his thigh.

"Thank you," she said quietly hoping to have a private moment while the others talked, "for everything," her eyes darted to the desk drawer.

Derek only nodded as his throat had suddenly gone dry staring at her hand still sitting on his upper thigh. Eleanora was still not sure why they were helping her but she was starting to feel like she could trust Derek. Some unseen force in her head, maybe her instincts. Her Father and Gerard had always said her's were almost supernatural in their clarity. She always felt more wolf than hunter when she was tracking. Maybe that's why she felt closer to the man beside her than she had felt to her sister since being back. It didn't hurt that she hadn't lied to him so far but all she had done since being back was lie to Allie.

Scott and Stiles must have finally came up with a plan because they were both standing behind her staring at her back. Scott spoke up first and she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I'm going to stitch what I can," he hesitated, "but I don't have anything to dull the pain."

Derek rolled his eyes at that ready to take her pain if need be.

"And you need me to feel the pain to make a proper assessment of my injuries?" Eleanora asked without a hint of fear in her voice.

Scott nodded gravely but kneeled beside the bed by her leg.

"I know the drill," she said and Derek flinched slightly at the cold and emotionless voice she adopted, as though she really had done this tons of time.

Scott started to poke and prod at her leg. Taking stock of the large gashes that would need stitches. He sterilized a needle in the hot flame of his lighter before taking the steel like thread from Stiles hands and threading it. He ran the needle into her skin just below her knee doing his best to knot it as he went. Derek watched her face and was surprised to see a far off look in her eyes. She wasn't even flinching, as if it didn't hurt at all. After about fifteen minutes of working on her leg Scott dropped the blood needle into the hot water he'd used earlier to clean her back.

He grabbed a cloth and cleaned the rest of the wound of blood. He then ran the cloth up the back of her leg at a cut Derek hadn't even noticed. A cold chill crept up his spine as he realized there was a smooth line cut up from the back of her knee to just below her ass cheek. It was from a single claw. Anger boiled deep in Derek's gut at the thought of what could have happened if they hadn't of found her when they did. Scott wrapped and taped her leg then finally covered her lower body with the blanket.

Scott moved to sit beside her on the bed. He repeated the process on her back injuries. Again she didn't make a move, still as a statue. Scott caught Derek's eye when he finished, he looked just as terrified as Derek felt. This girl was a solider and the fear in Scott's eyes wasn't for himself or the girl in front of him. He realized he was afraid of what his girlfriend truly was and Derek was slightly grateful to the girl for getting through to Scott even if it was a terrible way to learn.

"There all done or as best as I can do," Scott told her quietly, "I got Stiles to bring you some of his clothes. I'm sure Derek's wouldn't of fit."

Derek nodded standing up about to leave the room to allow her to dress, "Derek?" she asked her voice shaky finally showing some of her pain.

Scott and Stiles turned back as well but Derek just waved the boys off. He entered the room again shutting the door behind him. He stood in front of her as she was sitting up in the bed clutching his blanket to her naked chest.

"What happens now?" she asked a sudden cold realization on her heart, "you helped me even though my family is sworn to fight your kind. Are you just going to let me walk out of here, knowing what I know?"

"Depends on whether you're going to run home to Daddy and tell him everything," Derek felt the cold edge return to his voice.

He had almost forgot what she was, forgot that she'd been trained her whole life to kill him. Forgot that she was just like Kate.

"I have no proof you've hurt or killed anyone of your own volition," she locked eyes with him sincerity in her's, "so as far as I'm concerned I owe you one."

Derek raised an eyebrow at her incredulously.

"Take it easy Brooke Shields, I'm giving you a free pass. This time."

Derek couldn't help it when both his eyebrows shot up into his hair line at the jab.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like some privacy while I attempt to squeeze my womanly hips into that scrawny kids sweats," she smiled warmly at him.

Derek blushed at her glib remark and he rushed out of the room.

"Something doesn't feel right," Stiles commented his paranoia getting the best of him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked ever the optimist, "maybe she can help us."

"Well the Alpha led Allison to the school right?" Stiles explained, "do you think he led Eleanora too?"

"I'm pretty certain he did," Derek added scaring the younger boys.

"God why are you so good at sneaking up on people?" Scott asked grabbing his chest reminiscent of an asthma attack.

"Werewolf," Derek raised a brow answering the question.

"Right," Stiles scoffed, "but shouldn't that be a sign we shouldn't trust them?"

"I wouldn't say I trust her," Derek started, "but if she's willing to help take down the Alpha we can deal with what comes next after."

"So you would kill her if you had to?" Scott asked his eyes huge.

"For what they did to my family I would kill them all," he flashed his eyes at the younger Beta.

Eleanora quickly changed into the worn out sweats and t-shirt the boy had brought. They fit her better than she thought. Tight enough to not be baggy but still allow easy movement. She smiled down at the Beacon Hills Lacross shirt as she sniffed in the boys scent. He smelt like caramel slightly, she thought it was quite fitting as that's what his eyes reminded her of. She could hear faint talking below her. No doubt trying to decide if they were going to let her go or not. She tried to wait patiently when something clicked in her head. Derek had left her goodies in the desk drawer. She was so consumed with opening the drawer she didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching.

Eleanora opened the drawer to find it empty. She was just about to curse under her breath when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Looking for something?" Derek asked her holding the syringe in his hand.

"Sneaky, sneaky wolf," she chided under her breath.

Derek seen the corner of her mouth lift slightly before it went down in a frown suddenly. She gripped the edge of the desk her breath coming in short gasps. Derek panicked and ran for her. He touched her arm gently and that's when he felt all of the pain she had been trying to repress while Scott did his work.

"Fuck," he swore and black veins crept up his arms but she pulled out of his grasp.

She was shaking her head and backing away. Derek could see the cold dead look in her eyes. It was a look he'd seen in his mirror way more times than he could remember. It was a mask of pain and anger, guilt and shame.

"I'm fine," she told him her voice barely above a whisper, "I just need a shit load of sleep."

Derek looked her up and down now. Realizing that she looked tiny in Stiles clothes. Her face was sunken with pain and misery. She was positively dead on her feet.

"Sleep here tonight," Derek told her, "we'll figure it out in the morning."

She looked up into his eyes now, possibly looking for ulterior motives in them. It was then Derek realized this girl didn't trust anyone and that was something he understood all to well.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he told her motioning to the small bed.

She just nodded and slid back down onto it. Derek watched as she cuddled under the covers and in a matter of moments she was out. But her body never seemed to fully relax even after he heard her heartbeat slow. Derek took a moment to sneak out of the room and make sure the other boys were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Physical, emotional and sexual abuse/violence  
> Drug use/abuse


	11. Chapter 11: Underneath it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes an extra long chapter for you all. Thanks for all who've made their way over from tumblr, check me out at EleanoraArgent for edits and sneak peaks at chapters. Also thank you a million times over to my BETA Maria, you rock! Reviews here and comments on Tumblr always appreciated. :D Let me know what you all think of the Eleanora/Stiles friendship and the Eleanora/Derek times.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 11: Underneath it All

A young teenage girl standing in a clearing. The wind is whipping her curly hair around into tangled snarls but she doesn't seem to care. She's standing perfectly straight taking in her surroundings. She digs her bare feet into the cold loamy soil a bit. Enjoying the shiver raking her spine from the sensation. Suddenly a playful smile quirks her lips and she's off running across the clearing the call of a lone wolf following her on the wind. It's followed by a giggle dropping from her rose coloured lips.

She runs as fast as her legs will take her, never looking back but aware of the heavy footfalls following her. A wisp of black weaved through the trees beside her before rushing ahead of her. A huge black wolf with blood red eyes stood before her. The girl reached out rubbing the wolf from her nose back to her ear. The wolf rubbed her head into the girls hand and closed her eyes briefly. The moment she did the girls hand was yanked violently away. The wolf caught sight of flashing blue eyes and dark blonde fur.

The wolf tried to run and chase after. She stopped dead in her tracks as a human scream ripped through the air followed by a mournful call that sounded somewhat like a wolf. The wolf added her alpha call and was met by the call of her pack before it all went black.

Eleanora sat bolt up right as a strangled cry escaped her lips, her eyes darting everywhere. Where the hell was she? Why could she taste ash in her mouth? She looked around she was on the floor in a room that was mostly charred. She could hear heavy footsteps coming. Her breathing was coming erratically now. There was sunlight streaming in through the window or what used to be a window.

Derek woke up to sunlight streaming through the window from his spot on the floor. It took him a moment to remember why he was sleeping on the floor. As soon as the previous night came back to him he check the bed. It was empty so he felt it realizing it was cold, she'd been gone for a while. He figured she'd snuck out and ran back to her Father, typical of an Argent. Just as he was wallowing in his dejected thoughts he heard a strangled cry erupt from downstairs.

Derek shot up from his position on the floor. He ran down the stairs and towards the back of the house. The only things back here were the den and his Mother's office. He threw the door open to the office to find Eleanora staring blankly at a wall her breath coming out in short jagged rasps. Derek tries to find her eyes hoping to discern some meaning from them. She's still staring unblinkingly at the wall a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes and the smell of salt water and acrid fear wafting off of her. Derek slowly approaches and as soon as the floor squeaks she whips her head towards him. Her eyes are deadly focussed on him so he puts his hands palms towards her and crouches down.

"Eleanora?" He asked his voice low and gentle.

She's kneeling before him sitting back on her bare heels. Her palms are facing where the ceiling mostly is, forearms exposed to the sunlight. He can tell from here that her skin is too cold, pale almost blue lips. She must of slept here most of the night, telling by the soot smudged all over her face. Derek slowly reaches over to touch her closest wrist. He gently holds on to it. The skin that should have been smooth was anything but. Mottled with familiar looking scars. She's whispering now, so low Derek has to focus his wolf hearing on her barely moving lips.

"I was too late, I tried, I couldn't stop her, drug him screaming, couldn't make it stop..."

Derek's eyes went big and then flashed to blue. He was still holding her wrist as it started to shake violently. This seemed to snap Derek out of his haze, he looked down to see his hand clamped tightly on the burn scars on her wrist. He loosens his grip, realizing he might be hurting her. The shaking doesn't lessen and she's finally moved her eyes. She's looking down at his hand on her wrist.

"Derek?" she asks finally becoming aware of her surroundings again.

"What just happened?" Derek was looking in her eyes now as a few silent tears strayed down.

"What time is it?" her voice small and broken.

"Almost noon," he explains.

Her eyes got really wide and she started to gasp at air a full on panic attack starting, "my... bag..." she got out between gasps.

Derek swooped her up in his arms and ran her up the stairs as she struggled to breath. Her lips going bluer by the second. Derek set her on the edge of the bed and grabbed her bag. She was clasping her chest with one hand and her throat with the other, rocking slightly trying to urge air back into her lungs.

"What do you need?" Derek asked her realizing she wasn't going to be able to manage it by herself.

"Two of the atavan, front pocket," she was holding on.

Derek look at the bag then back at her with a raised eyebrow as there was 8 front pockets. She had her head bent down between her legs right now and he went back to bag dumping all the front pockets out before finding her pills. He opened the container about to hand her the two tiny pills. But she was shaking so bad he wasn't sure she would be able to get them to her mouth.

"What do I do?" Derek asked.

"They go under my tongue," she managed to get out her voice cracking and shaking the whole time.

Derek lifted her face up gently and she opened her mouth, moving her tongue to the side. He slid the pills into her mouth. He held both sides of her face as her eyes closed waiting for the drugs to take effect. Derek's thumb was hovering by her mouth, he pressed it lightly on the corner and swiped it towards her jaw. There were those shivers again but with her current state she couldn't tell if it was the anxiety.

"Derek," she said quietly, out of breath as the drugs kicked in.

He dropped his hands from her face seeming to come back to his senses for a moment. She opened her eyes and searched his carefully.

"I'm sorry," she looked down.

Before Derek could say anything she heard her phone buzzing somewhere in the pile of stuff that had been dumped out. Eleanora took a calming breath before checking the phone. She rolled her eyes and swiped to answer the call.

"What can I do for you Chris?" the chill in her voice surprised Derek.

"Your Aunt and I are getting ready for the full moon tomorrow," anger evident in his voice, "if you wouldn't mind pulling yourself out of what ever stranger's bed you fell into during the last two days of drug induced haze that's made you shirk you responsibilities."

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way," she closed her eyes focusing on the conversation trying to block the pain, "I've actually been on a lead just outside of town so I've been staying at a hotel."

Derek could smell the salt water of her unshed tears, he was confused by the emotion she was trying to block out. She didn't smell like fear this time. Instead he smelt a familiar scent mixed with the salt, a bitter burnt smell of loneliness. He's sure he smells like this often as well. But he has no family she has a huge family full of hunters like her she has not right to feel lonely.

"She seen you out at a bar with some boy," Chris' voice had an edge to it, "Kate seen you out of your mind with some drugged out boy."

Derek watched as her teeth gritted at the name, a similar reaction to his. He was mystified by this girl.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get away Chris," Derek shivered inside at the malice in her voice.

She didn't wait for an answer before she hung up and pushed the phone down on top of the bed. Eleanora didn't say a word to Derek she just went about packing up her stuff. It was silent and Derek considered asking what the hell that was about. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden change in her scent. The burnt smell was instantly replaced with the cool ocean scent Derek recognized as depression. He seen her head bent down but there were water splotches on the bedding she was staring down at organizing her stuff.

She just sat there legs crossed lining things up perfectly straight and letting silent tears cascade down. No sound other than her even breaths. Derek was starting to wonder if this was an effect of the medicine or just her control over her emotions. She lined everything up and then Derek was sure she was speaking again but even with his wolf hearing he couldn't make it out, she was lost to her thoughts.

This went on until everything was organized and then she meticulously packed it away in the appropriate pockets. Once that was done she took a deep breath and finally looked up. Her tears had dried on her face leaving salty little tracks on the skin. She must have fully realized what was happening as she looking around the room panicky before settling her eyes on Derek's face.

"Sorry," she said her voice small and young sounding, "sometimes I just zone out like that."

Derek stayed quiet trying to decide how to respond before he decided to change the subject, "what are you going to tell your family?"

"Right now the important thing is catching that Alpha," she kept eye contact, "I will punish him according to the code. Then we go from there."

Derek bristled guessing at the hidden meaning behind the words, "we saved your life a few times now."

"Yes and the whole reason it was in danger was because of being in this town again," she raised her voice her anger getting the best of her, "I would have never been punished if I hadn't of lied about you and Allison in my report, I wouldn't have been at the school if the Alpha didn't lure me there for you to kill and I wouldn't have ran off in the woods after finding out my sister is dating a werewolf just to be attacked again."

Derek's eyes went wide catching the beginning of the rant, "Punished?"

Eleanora's rage extinguished at the tone in his voice, something close to shock evident on his face. Then she seen the pity in his eyes and she was back to rage.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," she ground out, "I don't need your pity or your help, I don't need anyone. I don't need you swooping in with your Clark Kent good looks and your fucking Superman arms. I'm not god damn Lois Lane."

He didn't have to listen to her heartbeat for the lie in the statement. It was the same way he felt most of the time, acting like he was strong as steel but knowing the right thing could make him shatter like glass. He sat down on the bed beside her and placed a gentle hand in the top of her thigh. She stated quietly down at his hand for a few minutes.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked but there was the silent 'my family killed your family' in her eyes.

Derek just shrugged not really sure himself. She was still staring at his hand, Derek heard her pulse rise slightly. She finally took her eyes off of his hand to look back over at her bag making sure everything was packed away neatly. Derek reached up and turned her face back to him. Looking into her eyes he was like a man possessed as he pressed his lips gently to her's.

He was about to pull away, his hand still on her upper thigh, when she grabbed the back of his head twisting her fingers into his hair and pushing him into her more. He moved his hand to wrap around her thigh more as she nipped his bottom lip to allow her entry. As she massaged his tongue with her's Derek could feel his wolf strutting in pride. She wanted him, he had absolute power right now in her weakened state. Derek felt repulsed at the feeling and pulled away resting his forehead on Eleanora's.

"This probably isn't the best idea," Derek sighed.

Eleanora just nodded her head with her eyes still closed. She was biting her lip. Derek was so distracted watching her teeth press into her lip he didn't realize she'd opened her eyes.

"You might want to tell him that," she motioned her head towards his jeans.

Derek looked down to see the hard bulge in his jeans and blushed furiously. Which was more infuriating because he, Derek Hale, did not blush or get embarrassed ever. He cleared his throat going to move.

"That's a good colour on you," she said thoughtfully brushing a thumb across his pink cheeks before cupping his face with her hand, "this is a terrible idea."

With that she pulled his face towards her's again. The kiss progressed quickly with both of them jostling for control. He moved his hand across her thigh and around to her butt cheek. He squeezed gently then his other hand joined it on the opposite side and he pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying her best to ignore the pain it was causing. Derek bucked his hips up and the hard bulge in his jeans rubbed against her. The thin sweat pant material allowed delicious friction for both. She tilted her head back at the action, this left her throat open for Derek. His wolf howled in his head at the motion. He attached his lips hungrily to her throat sucking and nipping occasionally.

He smiled against her skin when she let out a breathless, "Derek."

His hands moved from their spot on her ass around to the front, sliding easily under the shirt. He was pleased to feel her breasts were bare underneath. He gently massaged them before moving his mouth down to nip both nipples through the shirt. Eliciting another moan from her. He could tell he was driving her crazy by the smell of her. She rubbed her core against his jeans again. This time Derek groaned in pleasure. She took this as a sign and pulled his shirt over his head and then Eleanora shoved him gently so that he fell on top of the bed. She kissed him fiercely and he returned it tongues battling. She released his mouth with a smirk and her eyes hooded. She kissed a trail down his light stubble on his jaw line and headed further south. She stopped at each nipple giving them a slight nip and loving when he bucked his hips into her just to get a small rub.

She made her way to his pant line now kneeling between his legs as they were spread across the bed. She looked up to see him looking down on her with his fists firmly planted in front of his mouth trying unsuccessfully to keep noise from coming out. She smiled up at him when he caught her eyes as she popped the button on his jeans. Just as she was about to unzip his fly the door downstairs was flung open.

"Derek!" Scott yelled.

Blue eyes flashed to green and they both widened in surprise. Derek had been so caught up in her he hadn't heard the other wolf approach.

"I'm seriously going to put a bell on that kid," Eleanora said under her breath.

Derek smiled at the awkwardness and actually let out a small laugh. Eleanora stood up straightening her clothes as they heard a creak downstairs from Scott looking for him.

"Give me your phone," Derek demanded back to his usual temperament.

Eleanora handed it over laughing internally at how fast he was able to switch. Derek typed away putting his number in her phone.

"We should get together tomorrow to come up with a plan," Derek explained, "for how to deal with our little problem."

"Sure thing," Eleanora smiled to herself, "although I'm pretty sure your problem isn't that little."

She turned at that grabbing her bag and walking out. Derek didn't say anything more and she was sure if she turned around then he would be blushing even more than he had been earlier. She put an extra sway in her hips as she walked out carrying her jacket and bag. It would be a long walk to her bike but she figured it would help clear her head for the tasks ahead. She walked by Scott at the base of the stairs with a wave and could hear Derek walk down behind her.

"We're just gonna let her leave?" Scott asked fear evident in his voice.

"The Alpha threatened her family can you think of anything you would fight harder for?" Derek asked as she kept going.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation but she was pretty sure Derek was talking about himself just as much as he was about her. She could not make the smile on her face go away as much as she tried until she was breaking through the tree line. She looked around noticing that the body was gone and the blood had all been cleaned up. The Alpha had obviously came back last night. Thankfully he had left her bike for her. Hopefully he hadn't tampered with it. She did a quick check over and everything seemed fine so she hopped on ready to make her first stop.

The nice twenty minute drive she took through the curviest bits of Beacon Hills was enough to clear her head. She parked her bike down the block and snuck up through the back. Climbing the trellis and landing in her open bedroom window. She was happy to see her door still locked and no one around. She quickly stripped out of the clothes from Stiles, she was going to have to wash those never know what pervy teenage boys would do. Eleanora then threw on a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans to cover her wounds, opting for converse over boots. Her stitches were quite itchy today.

When she was finished she snuck out the way she came. Her father & Kate's SUVs were home and there was no way in hell she was dealing with them right now. She had enough going around in her head. She hopped back onto her bike throwing her helmet on and headed for the station.

This drive was much shorter than the one earlier and she pulled into a spot beside an old beat up baby blue jeep. She stepped off the bike and headed past the jeep and into the station. She was met at the desk by a young female deputy.

"How can I help you Miss?" she looked the younger girl up and down.

"I was hoping to talk to the Sheriff actually," Eleanora was nervous suddenly, "can you tell him it's Eleanora Argent."

At the mention of the name the deputy's eyes widened slightly in recognition, "sure he's just in with a suspect I'll let him know you're here."

Eleanora nodded her understanding and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs in the lobby. She pulled out her phone to make sure Chris hadn't tried to call or text again. Nothing, so he must not have seen her sneak in or out of the house. She was so engrossed in her phone she didn't notice the boy beside her staring. He had been reading through a rather large and old looking book when she sat down. He blinked his brown eyes at her a few times before finally clearing his throat. She continued looking through her phone.

"Eleanora?" he asked in a squeak, "it's Eleanora, right?"

She looked up and locked eyes with the honey brown of Stiles Stilinski, "well hello Stiles," she smiled at him but it was only half hearted.

Stiles was still eyeing her up suspiciously, "why are you here to talk to my Dad?" he asked no hint of shame in his voice at being nosey.

"Your Dad?" she questioned before thinking it over and then the light bulb went on, "your Dad is the Sheriff? How could I forget you kid? I remember you being in the station that day."

"What day?" Stiles was confused he definitely would remember meeting the woman before him.

"You wouldn't remember it," she waved him off dismissively, "you were only about 4 years old."

"Wait how old are you?" Stiles realized the girl was much older than he originally thought.

Eleanora laughed at that, "I'm 24. But still get ID'd at the bar," she smiled over at him.

"Huh," he huffed, "thought you were like 19 max."

"Well thanks for the pep talk youngen' you really know the way to a girl's heart," she pressed her hand over her heart and dropped her head to her shoulder looking all dopey.

Stiles couldn't help the smile that lit his face, "what can I say I'm a charmer," he popped the collar on his plaid shirt at this and puffed his chest out a little.

Eleanora openly laughed at this, "yes I can see that."

They laughed for a few minutes more together receiving a few side glances from the deputy behind the desk. Finally the calmed down and Stiles went back to silently watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I owe you and Scott big time for last night," she said staring at her hands as she wrung them in front of her balancing her elbows on her knees.

Stiles almost had whiplash from the change in her expression, she was suddenly very subdued and almost shy. This version of her reminded him more of Allison. The girls seemed so different in the few interactions he had with the older girl she seemed much more detached where Allison was warm and affectionate.

"Just doing what we can to help our fellow man," Stiles shrugged and was shocked when he felt a punch on his arm, "or woman."

Silence enveloped them after that both stuck in their heads. Stiles was snapped out of it when he heard his Dad's voice.

"Tara," the sheriff greeted the deputy behind the desk before heading towards them. "Ms. Argent I'm surprised to see you I would've called if there were any updates on your case."

Eleanora slipped on the half hearted smile again standing to shake the sheriffs hand. She was watching Stiles through her peripheral vision. He had an eyebrow quirked up and a question in his honey brown eyes.

"Actually have some more info if that helps," she shrugged.

The sheriff nodded and moved out of her way motioning her forward, "Stiles you can wait in the chairs outside my office. We'll talk when I'm done here."

Stiles sat in the chairs in front of his fathers office desperately wishing he had wolf hearing so his snoopy side had an advantage. But Eleanora and his Dad disappeared into the Sheriff's office with no more acknowledgement.

John motioned for her to sit in the comfy looking chair across from his desk. She immediately notices two large files on his desk.

"Is that my case file?" she asked confused.

"This," he pats the thicker one, "is your sealed juvenile record from when you lived here before," he smiles slightly, "and this is your personnel file your superiors sent over."

Eleanora raised an eyebrow at him, "you've been researching me?"

"Well I was curious as your name seemed familiar but you weren't going by Argent then," he looked down at the folder marker 'Eleanora Jäger' and smiled.

"Yeah I was trying to hide back then," she looked up shyly.

"Yes I read about that too," John said sadly, "I understand why you ran from the hospital."

"About that..." she looked down at her hands, "I kind of found my bike so you can stop looking for it."

John looked up surprised, "did you remember something?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head still looking down, "I just walked around thinking of places I used to go and found it at this little park I used to sit and draw at," God she hoped he didn't hear the lie in her voice because there was no way she was telling him she'd been at that school or with Derek or she'd be a suspect too.

John nodded and made a note on his pad, "would you like to look at your file? I've been told you kind of specialize in the strange at the FBI. The guy who phoned called you their own Agent Scully, what ever that means."

"I'm more a Mulder," she said under her breath then nodded at John.

He pushed another file she hadn't noticed over to her, the first thing she seen when she lifted the top was the photos of the damage to her body from Kate. She knew it had been bad from the pain of it but seeing it was so much worse. It didn't seem there was a millimetre of skin unmarked by blood, cuts or dark bruises. She tried her best to remain unaffected, but flashes of Kate's twisted smile kept popping in her head.

"Fuck I wish I could remember the son of a bitch that did this to me," she let a few tears fall, "I'd have a few more blows to give back."

John quietly watched her, he'd seen enough victims and abusers come through to spot the lie but without any idea who'd done it he had no legs to stand on. And that was a slippery slope with a sheriff. He wished he had more to give her. She was still staring down at the file and finally slammed the file closed and then onto his desktop.

"Well I'm glad you got you baby back," John smiled sincerely changing the subject momentarily, "I don't know what my son would do without that bucket of bolts and spare metal he calls a jeep."

John watched her rein her emotions back in, she seemed pretty good at it. Probably years of practice. She sighed and smiled up at him.

"Yeah I wondered who that piece of shit belonged to," she winked one of her blue eyes at him.

Just as the moment had finally relaxed the door swung open after a brief knock.

"Sir there's someone here to turn themselves in," Tara told him shock evident on her face.

"Derek you better not be doing something stupid," Eleanora thought to herself.

But when she followed the two out of the office back into reception the only person around was Stiles. He had heard the same thing she had and probably had the same thought.

"Stiles? Where'd that guy go?" Tara asked him.

"I just seen a guy with dark blonde hair walk out of here but he didn't say anything," Stiles shrugged.

"We'll check the security tapes," Sheriff Stilinski sighed not sure why Tara would have left the guy alone.

By the look on the young deputy's face she wasn't sure herself. Eleanora noticed a folded up piece of paper sitting on top of the desk. She walked over her curiosity getting the better as the other three were busy discussing what happened. She looked down to see expensive cardstock with an intricately drawn and water colour painted bluebird in flight on it. Her fingers gently brushed across the image. It was like she was possessed as she lifted the paper off the desk and opened it slowly. Out dropped a few things that fell to the ground. She wasn't paying attention though as she seen the graceful cursive inside, looking as though it was written with a quill.

Hello my Bluebird;

It feels as though I haven't seen you in forever.

I told you there was no where you could hide,

and then you come back here. I thought you

were smarter than that. I will keep my promise,

don't doubt on that. Your dear Allison grew up

well just like her big sister. I'll see you soon.

Your Wolf

She finally snapped out of it enough to lean down and grab the items that had fallen to the ground. One was a small braid of red hair and the other a chunk that had been cut from a hospital gown, her hospital gown. He'd been there in the hospital.

Her head spun and her breathing became rushed. She was sure he heart was going to beat out of her chest. The three in front of her finally turned around and noticed something was happening. She looked up and locked eyes with Stiles and he could see the absolute terror in them.

"Eleanora?" Sheriff Stilinski asked her cautiously from behind his son.

All she could do was nod slowly while trying to focus on her breathing but failing miserably. Stiles realized the signs immediately.

"Yeah she's fine Dad, just a little tired," Stiles explained, "long couple days for this one."

John nodded but looked at his son skeptically before turning back to Tara. He knew better than to question Stiles, he didn't have patience for the rant he would receive. And right now he had more pressing matters at hand. Stiles helped Eleanora to the door while she clutched desperately at the note. Stiles got her to his jeep throwing the passenger door open and getting her up in the seat.

to question Stiles, he didn't have patience for the rant he would receive. And right now he had more pressing matters at hand. Stiles helped Eleanora to the door while she clutched desperately at the note. Stiles got her to his jeep throwing the passenger door open and getting her up in the seat.

"You need to breath," Stiles told her, "I know it seems stupid but if you have a panic attack now I'm not sure I can explain it to my Dad and I really don't know what's going on anyways."

He started digging through his trunk finding what he was looking for. He handed her a paper bag and she looked at him strangely.

"I used to have allot of panic attacks so I keep these on hand," he shrugged as he answered.

Eleanora tried to take the bag but she was still clinging to the items. Stiles forced her hand open and gingerly took them not even glancing at them at the moment. He set them down and forced the bag into her hands. She started breathing into the bag. She was thankful for all he was doing but she was sure as soon as he left he'd be texting Scott and it couldn't get back to her parents that she'd had a panic attack at the sheriffs station.

Once her breathing was back to normal she crumpled the bag angrily, "if Scott or you tell Allison about this I will shoot you both," she glared at him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem since she dumped him," Stiles mumbled.

Eleanora furrowed her brows for a moment, "disappear for a few days and the world goes to hell in a hand basket."

"A few days?" Stiles was thrown by this girl.

She seemed tough and sassy outside but was obviously every bit as fucked up as him if not worse. He knew what panic attacks did to your mental health. They made you feel even more helpless than you did before they happened. They were hard on your body too and he could see how worn out she was already.

"I could drive you home?" he offered, "I'm getting bored with this school being cancelled for a few days thing."

"Seriously what is wrong with you kids you're acting like this is the most fucking natural thing in the world. I've been training since five years old to kill the creature your best friend is and you're offering to drive me home after having a panic attack?" She glared at him.

"So that's a no then?" he smirked.

She growled in frustration and Stiles was caught off guard by how much it reminded him of Derek.

"Stiles that's a leave me the fuck alone before I find a reason to hurt you," she glared up at him.

"You know Allison told us you were sweet and caring," Stiles spat back venom on his tongue, "must be more of the lies your families so good at telling. Allison has no idea who you really are."

Even though she knew it was Stiles talking somewhere between here and there his voice changed in her head. It wasn't Stiles jittery, anxious anger it was another mans voice. One with a smooth British accent and a ton of cockiness thrown in. She had to make it stop her skin was crawling, so she wound up and swung. She snapped back to it just after her fist connect with his cheek bone.

"What the fuck?" Stiles swore rubbing at his cheek angrily.

Eleanora opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to come up with a decent excuse but nothing was coming to mind. She stared at Stiles watching as his cheek started to purple already. That was going to be hard to explain. She felt her knees go weak as she caught herself on his jeep. Stiles' expression instantly changed from pissed to worried.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" he asked rushing for her.

She put her hand up in a stop motion which only stopped him for a second when she swayed slightly again. Eleanora felt him wrap his arms around her guiding her down to the ground gently. She sat on the ground her legs under her and his surprisingly strong arms still around her. She looked at the ground and caught sight of the items she had in her hands earlier and she was done. There was no holding back the tears that were openly swimming down her cheeks and landing on his soft cotton t-shirt.

Stiles didn't feel it right away, but when the wet warmth spread on his chest he realized instantly what it was. He rubbed circles comfortingly on her back and was surprised to feel racking, silent sobs shake him. As he's rubbing her remembers her injuries and softens the touch slightly. He didn't realize 'til now that the girl in front of him was thinner than she should be. He wondered if it was like him, how food never seemed to taste good when you were anxious. But him being a growing teenage boy eventually got his appetite back.

Stiles had been lost in his thoughts so much he hadn't realized how long they'd been sitting there or the fact that she'd stopped crying. He was still rubbing circles into her back. Neither of them said anything for a few more minutes.

"Stiles?" she asked her voice hoarse and low.

"mmhmm," he answered allowing her room to talk.

"Allie is lucky to have friends like you," she said sadly, Stiles felt like his heart was breaking at the desperation in her voice.

"Don't you have friends?" Stiles asked and immediately felt horribly as he watched her face fall and realized what he had said.

"I did," a single tear escaped again, "I had great friends."

"Ok well, if you want good friends again I don't recommend punching them in the face when they're just trying to help you. Might be a good start," Stiles smirked down at her where he was still holding her.

"Yeah you're probably right on that one," she smiled warmly up at him.

They sat there in silence for a little while. Finally Eleanora made to get up but was still tangled up in Stiles arms so he had to help her up. It took twice as long as it probably should of and they ended up standing even closer. He was thankful he was taller so she wasn't face to face with him as he was sure he was blushing now. She turned her face up and cleared her throat.

"Um… thanks again," she smiled and this time it reached her eyes which made Stiles heart leap a second.

She stepped back and tried to get on her bike but she wobbled again. Stiles caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I think I should give you a ride," Stiles told her more forcibly this time.

"I can't leave Matilda here. She gets lonely," Eleanora looked over at her bike fondly.

Stiles smiled down at the older girl placing his hands on top of her shoulders to get her attention again, "I'll ride Matilda with you," he suggested.

Eleanora raised an eyebrow at him a look of confusion on her face but before she could say anything he explained, "that way if you're going to fall off I can hit the kill switch at least," he smiled proudly at himself.

Eleanora smiled too, 'why was his smile so infectious. This kid is bad news,' she thought to herself schooling her face back to it's usual cool smirk.

"How are you going to get back to your Jeep?" Eleanora asked seeing the flaw in his plan.

"I'll just call Scott, he can't resist a damsel in distress," Stiles puffed his chest out proudly which was a mistake as he briefly brushed her chest.

He stepped back rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed and blushing. Eleanora raised her eyebrow high and snorted slightly.

"Are you the damsel in distress?" she asked eyeing him up, "because I definitely am not. Contrary to recent events."

"Fine nobody's a damsel. Just get on your damn bike and lets get you home before you pass out here and I have to pack you. I'm not sure how I would explain to your family why I was packing you," Stiles smiled hoping he could convince her.

"What are you getting at?" Eleanora glared at him.

"I'm not supposed to know about werewolves duh," Stiles lightly smacked his palm on her forehead.

"Stiles," she glared at him and he nodded for her to continue, "touch me like that again and I'll break your fingers one at a time."

Stiles faltered for a moment before he recovered, "does that mean I can touch you again another way," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Again another growl and Stiles was still wondering how she managed to sound so much like a wolf. He'd have to ask her about that some day. But he ignored it for now and hopped up on her bike patting the seat in front of him for her to occupy. Eleanora rolled her eyes throwing on her jacket and bag before saddling the seat.

"You going to have to hold onto my waist. I drive fast," she said quietly unsure of how this was going to work.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, "I feel like something out of one of those cheesy romantic comedies where you're the bad boy with a heart of gold and I'm Molly Ringwald," he smiles whispering in her ear.

"I'm the red head I'm Molly," she tells him putting on her helmet, "sorry I don't have a spare helmet so just hope we don't crash. You're taking your own life in your hands."

Stiles scoffed to hide the genuine fear in his voice, "I'm made of hard steel baby."

He was surprised to hear laughter come out from beneath the helmet seconds before the bike started. 'So there is a normal human being under all that bravado,' he thought to himself, 'good to know.' His grip tightened as she launched out of the parking lot and headed for home. The lanky boy behind her holding on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of past trauma/abuse  
> Drug use/abuse  
> Slight smut  
> Panic attack


	12. Chapter 12: Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 12: Separation Anxiety

Derek was pacing in the office of the old Hale house, frustrated beyond belief. His head was swarming with everything happening. And the worst part about it was all he really wanted to do was talk it through with Laura. She was always good at talking Derek out of something impulsive and stupid. She'd tell him how he'd wipe out the whole next generation of the blood line if he got himself killed because like hell she was having kids. Then she would laugh it off and move on to the next thing that needed dealt with. There was something extremely depressing about how much he missed Laura's lectures, he had always hated how much they had sounded like his Mom talking through her. Now he'd take hearing either of their voices one last time over anything else in the world.

Derek let out a growl and scrubbed his hands down his face. He didn't know which problem to deal with first. Scott, the alpha, being accused of murder again, being on the run again or this ache in his gut he was getting any time he thought of her. There was that ache again, it was like his wolf was telling him to go to her. It was pacing inside of him he could feel it's impatience, it was making his skin crawl. He was sure it was just because she had been the closest his wolf had gotten in a long time to curbing it's desire. Derek hadn't really been a ladies man back in New York. Not that he didn't have the opportunity, it was more that the women willing to fawn over him were nothing more than disposable. They had nothing on the relationship he looked up to most. He wanted to have an epic romance like his parents had.

The shit storm his mind is at the thought of her half naked body on his bed is almost more than he can handle. It's like his survival mode has completely shut off. What idiot sleeps with someone only to have them burn down their house with all their family in it and then considers sleeping with someone they already know is exactly like the first person? Oh that's right that was almost him. Derek found himself staring at the spot on the floor that she had been sleeping. He could tell by the clean spot that she had been coiled as tightly into a ball as she could get. He remembered sleeping like that after Paige and then again after the fire. Maybe they were more alike that he realized.

'Or maybe you're just hoping that you can rationalize away this feeling of guilt every time you let your desires take control,' his subconscious supplied.

'Or maybe it's curiosity,' his wolf seemed intrigued, 'I want to know what that tattoo is and I want to know how sex would be if she's this easy to rile up.'

'Maybe it's easy because she is,' his subconscious berated his wolf.

Derek growled at himself for the pointless internal struggle, it wasn't going to happen anyways. Not again. Maybe Scott's timing was perfect and it stopped him from doing something he'd truly regret. As he thought back on the last few days somethings were starting to add up in his mind.

All the pills, the pain tolerance, the reactions when he mood flipped. Maybe the Argents trained differently than the Hales. He only kept the thought for a second before he shook his head, it doesn't matter there's no excuse for the psychos they raise. For all he knew she was exactly like Kate and this was all one big giant game.

He felt like his mood was all over the place. The full moon tomorrow wasn't helping things. He was aggressive and after this morning more than a little horny if he was being honest with himself. Derek let out a growl and heard his phone beep as though answering his frustration.

As soon as Stiles hopped in the passenger seat Scott was on him. The look of desperation should have broke his heart but honestly Stiles had told Scott as soon as they found out about her family that things weren't going to work out.

"Was Allison home?" Scott pretty much whined.

"I don't know I get the hell out of there, can we go?" Stiles was looking around anxiously.

"What's the rush?" Scott looked over at his friend dumbfounded.

"Well would you like to explain that we ran into her at the police station after stitching her up from being attacked by the Alpha and Derek because you're a werewolf when her parents get home," Stiles raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Right," Scott nodded and sped off.

It wasn't long before Scott was heading for the sheriffs station.

"I'm just gonna grab the Jeep then I think maybe we should get deep into research mode," Stiles told his oldest friend.

"What are we researching?" Scott was confused.

"I have a feeling there's more to our new partner than we know," Stiles looked over at his friend grimly before getting out and heading for his beloved vehicle.

"I'll meet you at your house," Scott called out, "my Mom has to go to work so I gotta get the car back."

Stiles waved a hand behind him in a dismissive motion before climbing into his baby. He stared over at the spot Eleanora had been less than an hour ago having her panic attack. He was doing math in his head from what Scott had told him and what he had noticed. She definitely had some form of PTSD or something like it. What the hell happened to her that screwed her up so bad?

Then he caught sight the items she had been holding when her panic attack started. They were lying discarded on the floor of the Jeep. He got out of the vehicle coming around to the items. He could tell that the braid must have been cut right from her own head, super creepy. The other item was something Stiles would never forget. It was a chunk from a Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital gown. They still used the same fabric. So obviously who ever had left this for her had been at the hospital while she slept.

"Ok there are no words for how creepy that is," Stiles told himself.

The last item was crumpled beyond recognition, but he tried his best to flatten it out. Between that and the fact it had gotten wet the words were completely unrecognizable but there was an intricately drawn and painted blue bird on the other side. Stiles thought back and could remember what resembled two tattoos on Eleanora's back.

"Whoever wrote this knows you well and is obviously following you," Stiles held the items in one hand well he chewed on his thumb cuticle from the other thinking, "I'd be having panic attacks too if some creepy dude was cutting my hair in my sleep."

Stiles snapped back to the present moment when his phone went off. He looked down to the text from Scott 'dude been here for 15, you ok?'

'On my way' Stiles texted back and then hopped in his vehicle.

She had her head stuck in the dryer putting her borrowed clothes in so she could return them. She was preoccupied when she felt a sudden slam to the back of one of her knees. It caused that knee to slam into the cement of the basement floor.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kate whisper-yelled at her from her position above Eleanora.

The younger girl glared up at he woman.

"Cleaning up your god damn mistakes," she hissed, "I couldn't very well come back in that bad of shape."

Kate took a few more steps forward, "My mistakes? Really and who's clothes are those?" Kate asked looking to the dryer.

"None of your god damn business," Eleanora spat back, "I can get my tension out however I like or should we start comparing notes on how's screwed up more lately."

Kate's face twisted up in confusion, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Eleanora took advantage of Kate's confusion and charged her. She caught her off guard and rammed the taller woman into the wall knocking the wind from her slightly. Before Kate could fully recover Eleanora grabbed her shoulders and rammed her knee into her stomach. Kate collapsed to the ground wincing in pain. Eleanora grabbed onto her shoulder roughly flipping Kate onto her back with her hair splaying around her head.

She straddled the woman's stomach and pulled her blade from her ankle holster. She pressed the blade roughly to her Aunt's throat. Kate smiled up at her.

"There's my little firecracker," she laughed loudly arching up so her neck pressed more into the blade, "but does she have the guts to do it?"

Eleanora's eyes flashed dangerously and her own smirk grew. She readjusted her weight so she could press down on the dagger in her hand without over centring herself. She locked eyes with Kate and a maniacal smile spread across her face because no matter how hard the other hunter tried there was a hint of fear in her eyes. She was just about to slide the blade across when the door upstairs slammed open.

"Eleanora? Kate?" Allison's voice called out.

Kate huffed a laugh out, "do you really want your precious Allie to see you like this?" she smiled dangerously.

Eleanora removed the knife from her throat and stepped back raising her hands in a surrender motion. Kate smiled brightly standing back up but Eleanora didn't miss the wince of pain on her face. Once she was upright again she faced her niece.

"We'll discuss this the next time we're alone," Kate raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Eleanora didn't answer her and Kate turned on her heel to head upstairs again.

"Hey Kate!" Eleanora called out.

Kate turned her head and just as she did the dagger went flying by her face catching a small chunk of hair as it sliced through the air slamming into the wood in front of Kate.

"Don't think I have to wait 'til we're alone to get to you," Eleanora told her and then turned her back to continue on with her laundry as if nothing happened.

Kate turned back towards the dagger, ripping it roughly from the wood before palming it and slamming it into the wood steps on her way up.

"Hope you sleep well tonight," Kate called quietly from the top of the stairs.

She heard the door close and footsteps as Kate met Allie in the hallway. She could hear muffled voices but couldn't make anything out. She collapsed to the floor shaking, she didn't mean to get that far. She wouldn't kill Kate, would she? The woman had done some horrible things but could she actually kill her just to be free? Was she that heartless to rip this woman from her family's lives? She took a few deep shuttering breaths when she heard the door at the top of the stairs open she immediately tensed up.

"Eleanora are you down here?" Allison called hesitantly, "what the hell?"

Eleanora heard the sound of her sister pulling the dagger out of the wood on one step. She then started down the stairs again. Eleanora quickly rose which sent her head for a spin before she finished throwing the rest of her laundry in the dryer.

"Yeah just doing a load of laundry," she called out as her sister hit the bottom step and looked at her.

Eleanora was just hoping she didn't look like she'd just been in a fight. But the look of confusion on her younger sisters face was directed at the intricate knife in front of her.

"Do you and Kate always do laundry with knives?" Allison smiled brightly at her sister.

'If you only knew kid,' Eleanora thought but said, "I was just showing her what Grandpa got me for my last birthday. He called it a cheating boyfriend cure."

"Does it work on regular lying boyfriends?" Allison wondered still not taking her eyes from the knife as she balanced it in her hands.

"Depends does the boyfriend in questions name start with a Sca- and end in a -otty?" Eleanora asked raising a brow.

Allison just nodded and her eyes started to tear up. She flopped down on the bottom step letting the knife fall to the ground. Eleanora crossed the room faster than Allison thought should be possible and flopped down beside her. Allison buried her head in her hands and balanced her elbows on her knees. Eleanora placed an arm around her sister's delicate shoulders pulling her in tight.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here the last few days," Eleanora sighed resting her cheek on the top of her sisters head as she leaned the younger girl over so she was pretty much laying in her lap, "hell I'm sorry I've been gone for the past ten years."

Allison made no acknowledgement to the words other than to snuggle deeper into her sisters arms until she was almost sitting on her lap. Eleanora soaked up the girl's warmth. She wanted to say something but was having a hard time thinking of the right words. She didn't want to move from the Argent pile they'd made.

"Last time we did this I actually fit on your lap," Allison said from her spot nestled in.

"Last time we did this...," Eleanora couldn't finished she could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes.

Allison felt her hesitation, "was right before you left," she finished for her.

"Shit I have a lot to make up for," she sighed resting her red head on her sisters brown one.

"At least you're trying," Allison added but Eleanora could hear the emotions in her words.

Eleanora grabbed her sister forcing her up so the taller girl was forced to look her straight in the eyes, "Scott is an idiot and if he doesn't try to make it up to you he's an asshole who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as my little sis."

Allison's sad smile turned happy as she threw her arms around Eleanora and squeezed tightly. The moment was abruptly ruined for Eleanora when pain shot through her from the stitches on her back. But she held as still as possible and her sister never even noticed.

'Maybe I'm getting to good at hiding that,' she thought to herself.

There was a couple minutes of enjoyable silence as they both clung to each other on the step.

"How did you know about Scott and I anyways?" Allison asked narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"I-uh ran into Stiles and he asked how you were doing," Eleanora shrugged.

"You talked to Stiles?" Allison raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah," Eleanora looked hurt, "why don't you think I would talk to him?"

"Well first of all he's not your type…" Allison started to list.

"Woah, woah, hold on there," Eleanora put her hands both up in a stop motion, "you're right he is definitely not my type and there is not way in hell I would ever date him."

"So it is someone else then?" Allison looked at her sideways a knowing look on her face.

"What?" Eleanora just about shrieked going beet red, "what are you on about?"

"You kind of smell like men's cologne," Allison giggled.

Eleanora opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. This made Allison laugh harder to the point she was holding her stomach in pain at her sister's discomfort. Eleanora would have left to escape the embarrassment but she was enjoying seeing her sister so carefree, it made her long to feel that way.

The two girls sat looking at each a giggle spurting out once in a while before Allison huffed out a large breath and stood up. She held her hand out to her sister to help her up. Eleanora took it smiling.

"So are you ever going to tell me who it is?" Allison asked looking over at her sister while they made their way upstairs.

"It's a long story and I'm not even sure what's going on myself," Eleanora admitted.

"Well is he at least good looking?" Allison nudged the conversation further.

"Is that chocolate chip cookies baking?" Eleanora went for a subject change.

Allison smiled nodding and heading for the kitchen. Eleanora waved her off heading upstairs to stow her dagger and grab her phone. She sat down on her bed rubbing her still sore knee running through everything in her head. Allison had asked if he was good looking, oh my god yes he was. Eleanora thought back to the steamy kiss that morning and her stomach immediately churned with desire. Stupid puppy dog Scott had to ruin that. At least Derek would have blue balls as payback for her very sore calve. She smirked at the thought before realizing she was thinking about his region again. She literally felt like smacking her forehead.

"Keep it together Argent," she scolded herself.

After a few more minutes of scolding herself Eleanora pulled out her phone and swiped it open.

We need to talk tonight, meet behind my house, midnight *Nor

And she hit send hoping to hell she could sort her head out before seeing Derek. It took a good ten minutes of anxious waiting where she may or may not have been wearing a path in the carpet before her phone went off.

Ok

'Seriously?! That's all he sends back?' Eleanora tried her best not to let her blood boil. This was supposed to give her a feel of what to expect his mood to be tonight. She had no clue what was going on in his head. She had a feeling she would never fully know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentions of past trauma/abuse  
> Physical violence


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is Chapter 13, thank you so much Kam for helping me out with this chapter. And thank you to all of my tumblr wives, check me out to see when I post any of their amazing work. Also drop me a review to let me know what you like about the story or Nora and I'll try to do more of it :D Enjoy
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 13: Hardened Resolve

Eleanora could hear the muffled voices from downstairs, it sounded like Allison, Kate and Victoria. They were probably talking about the school opening back up tomorrow. She sighed turning her attention back to the page in front of her. She had been mindlessly sketching trying to keep her mind from wandering to her meeting tonight with Derek. She looked down to see her mind hadn't wandered far.

The figure on the page had thick eyebrows and messy raven hair. His jaw was set in a determined grimace. She was just starting on his eyes. She was lost in thought when she heard a light knock on her open door. She closed the page of the book and looked up. Chris Argent was standing in the doorway staring at her. He stepped into the room as Eleanora sighed deeply.

"Get on with the lecture we both know you need to get it out before you literally explode into a million tiny hunter pieces," Eleanora met his eyes for a moment and then looked back down at her desk.

"Just letting you know dinner is almost ready," he said and turned to leave.

She didn't say anything but started to pick at the hem of her sweatpants. Chris stopped at the door.

"Afterwards we need to meet in the garage and come up with a plan for tomorrow night," Chris told her.

She just nodded placing her chin on her knees as she hugged them to herself. Chris took in the state of his eldest daughter. She seemed worn out and ragged. He hadn't asked about her time away other than the short phone call where he'd snapped at her.

"I hope you're lead panned out," he said not moving from his spot at the door.

"If it did you'd know about it already," Eleanora grumped but didn't look up at him.

Chris couldn't reconcile the woman in front of him with the girl he knew. Sure a lot of time had passed and she'd seen things no kid should, but hadn't he grown up the same way? She was trained by the same man as he had been. He knew women had it harder in the hunter life, being trained as the leaders. But from his regular reports with Gerard, Eleanora had excelled at every aspect of training. Even outsmarting many a wolf herself. Gerard told him he'd tested her a few times with wolfsbane just to be sure she hadn't been turned.

Chris was still staring lost in thought watching her. She scratched at her leg unconsciously and a look of pain crossed her face momentarily before she checked it forgetting she was being watched. 'Not as good at hiding it as I thought,' Eleanora internally rolled her eyes as she felt the man approach her hesitantly. He made to pull up her pant leg and she whipped her hand out lashing it around his wrist roughly.

"I'm fine," she practically growled.

Chris pushed back at her hand surprised by her strength compared to how frail she appeared. But he was stronger and he pulled up her pant leg to show the stitched up remains of her bitten calve muscle. Chris' eyes widened and he looked at her face. She refused to make eye contact knowing exactly where his mind was going.

"It wasn't the alpha," she simply told him grabbing her pant leg and sliding it back down roughly.

"And that's supposed to make it ok?" Chris let his anger get the best of him.

"Nothing makes what we do ok," Eleanora finally met her father's eyes and there was fire behind her blues, "nothing will make me ok. There is no fixing this. But feel free to do what ever helps you sleep at night, I know I do."

Chris pulled his arm back as though he'd been bitten by something, "and what the hell does that mean?"

Their voices were starting to raise, "it means I'm an adult and you lost the right to tell me what to do when you dropped me on Gerard's doorstep at thirteen years old. It means I'll do my job 'til the day I die just like the rest of this cursed family but I don't have to enjoy it and lap up any attention you decide to throw my way twenty years too late. It means get the fuck out unless it's to tell me that we have a solid plan to stop the Alpha."

Chris could feel his blood pressure rise and tried to reign in his temper but the look she was giving him sent him over the edge, "I don't know what kind of shit your grandfather let you get away with but when you're here, in my house, don't you ever speak to me like that," Chris rushed at her pulling his hand back into the air.

He's not sure what makes him regret it more; the defiant way she sets her face waiting for the blow or watching her resolve crack the closer his hand gets. Her head barely moves but the skin is instantly red. She stands immediately after he drops his hand. She charges at him shoving him backwards towards the door.

"Like I said get the fuck out," and she slams the door in his face locking it behind herself.

Eleanora slides down to the floor holding the side of her face in her hand. She's not sure how long she sits like this but she can feel that the front of her shirt is soaked. The tears that had been burning her eyes at her Father's actions must have finally spilled over at some point. Her hands are shaking badly when she hears the door to the bathroom creak. She had forgotten to lock the door between her room and the bathroom she shared with Allison. She wasn't sure who she expected to be walking in but she was happy to accept the arms that wound around her. She felt safe in her sister's arms, just like Allison felt safe in her's.

They sat like that until Eleanora was fresh out of tears, she was still clutching to Allison softly hiccuping now. Allison smiled happy to return the favour her sister had given her earlier. Allison placed her cheek on top of the smaller girls head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allison's soft voice asked.

Eleanora shook her head and that's when Allison caught sight of her face. She grabbed her sister's chin and turned her face so that red mark, that was turning purple in spots, caught the light. Allison gentle brushed her fingers across her sisters cheek eliciting a hiss from Eleanora.

"He's never hit me before," Eleanora was staring down at her hands that were still shaking, "I mean it's not the worst fight we've had but…"

It was now that Allison realized just how much her sister was shaking. This wasn't normal, or maybe it was for the girl that she was slowly realizing was almost a complete stranger. Eleanora scrambled out of her sister's grip and stood bracing herself on the wall. She was making her way for her bag sitting on top of her desk.

"Ally I swear I'm fine," Eleanora told her not looking at Allison, her voice gravelly, "I just need some time to think."

Allison didn't move from where she was standing watching, "everyone else left, but Lydia will be here soon if you just want to hang out," the desperation in her voice caused Eleanora to stop and look over at her sister.

Allison had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, Eleanora couldn't be sure if it was anxiety from being alone after last night or the fact that she'd never seen Chris do anything like what he'd done to Eleanora. Eleanora sighed deeply.

"I promise some day I will explain what's happened the last ten years but not tonight. Tonight you go be a teenage girl with your best friend looking at fashion magazines or what ever it is you two do together," Eleanora smiled weakly at her sister.

"But…" Allison started but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Eleanora crossed the room to hug her sister quickly before the brunette rushed down to get the door.

The minute she could she locked both doors to her room this time. She was shaking extremely bad by now. She pulled her bag over to the bed taking out the only thing that was going to stop the shaking now. The small black package felt unbelievable heavy in her hands. She dumped everything out on the bed and got herself situated. Taking a deep breath once her tourniquet was tied and the needle was ready. She plunged the sharp needle into the vein, confirming its position when the clear liquid went a pale pink. She slowly pushed the plunger down until the vial was empty. Sighing deeply as her eyes rolled back and she slipped down onto the pillows. She pulled the tourniquet off and curled up into a ball on the bed. The shaking slowed and stopped within a few minutes. Her exhaustion got the best of her and Eleanora's eyes slipped closed, escaping to the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

Allison and Lydia had been thumbing through trashy gossip magazines for a good fifteen minutes in silence. Lydia was sneaking peaks at Allison once and a while, the other teen was twisting a lock of hair around one finger and had been starting at the same page the whole time as far as Lydia could tell.

"You never really told me much about your sister," Lydia stared down at her magazine hoping that not looking at the girl would help her feel more comfortable to talk.

"Not much to say," Allison eyed the other girl across the room, "she moved out of the house at thirteen to take care of my grandparents."

"That must have been hard," Lydia observed tilting her head a little looking over at Allison.

"I was five I don't really remember much before she left," Allison shrugged and kept pretending to read.

"I actually meant for her," Lydia didn't look away, "being away from your parents and sister. Not to mention taking care of two other people. Did she even get to go to school?"

Allison actually set her magazine down this time, "I've never asked. My family isn't big on the sharing of feelings. We share enough but it's just not something we've ever talked about."

"Maybe it's something you should," Lydia observed.

"I told you you're smarter than you let on," Allison smirked raising a knowing brow at her friend.

Lydia huffed and went back to her magazine.

Derek had walked around the woods behind the Argent house for over an hour now. The time was reaching well past midnight now. His chest was constricting tightly and he could barely stand it. He checked his phone again before staring up at the dark house. There was no way in hell he was going to go inside that house to check on her. Grumbling under his breath he swiped his phone and clicked on her contact. The phone rang four times before going to voicemail. He growled and hung up before trying again.

Eleanora woke to a shrill noise by her head, she tried to blink away the fog that was still settled in her body. It was dark and it took her until the fourth ring to realize it was her phone ringing. She didn't even try to answer not sure if she'd even be able to talk at the moment. She enjoyed the quiet bliss before the phone rang again bringing into sharp focus her memories of the night.

"Shit!" she swore as she answered.

There was silence on the other line for a moment before the caller spoke, "did I interrupt something?" Derek Hale's gruff voice asked haughtily.

"No, I guess I was sleeping," she sighed, "what can I do for the big bad wolf?"

"Not funny," he grumbled before continuing, "I thought you were meeting me to discuss the Alpha."

Leave it to Derek to simultaneously misunderstand her text and ruin a perfectly good sleep. Eleanora got out of bed stretching as she stood. She flicked on the light while digging for some clothes.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be right down," she told him and heard him hum his agreement before hanging up.

Derek paced impatiently waiting until he heard someone clear their throat beside him. He looked over to see Eleanora hunched in on herself slightly, hands tucked into the long sleeves of the oversized sweater she was wearing over her leggings. She looked sleep rumpled, hair messy and down around her shoulders. This was the first time he'd seen her without any makeup on. She seemed to be turning away from him whether it was fear or nervousness Derek couldn't be sure. She pressed her sweater covered hands into the skin around her mouth as though warming them up. They stood there awkwardly in silence for much longer than he could stand.

Derek growled loudly which caused Eleanora to jump back, dropping her hands from her face and look around half expecting Chris and co. to come running out. Derek looked over curious about the over reaction until he seen the side of her face. There was still the distinct shape of a handprint that had mostly became a bruise. Derek walked over to her, she must of know what he seen because he turned her face to the side and looked down to the ground. He gently wrapped two fingers under her chin and guided her face so that the almost full moon illuminated her. Derek's eyes were unreadable but Eleanora assumed it was pity.

"What happened?" Derek asked his voice soft and low.

Eleanora was still refusing to make eye contact with him and didn't say anything. Derek brushed his thumb gently on the skin just below the obvious slap mark and leeched what little pain remained there. She closed her eyes and sighed softly letting her lips part slightly. They stood like this for what felt like forever, but was only a few moments. Derek could hear her heartbeat steadily rising and it was getting hard to remember why they were standing in the forest. Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle wetness on his thumb.

His eyes went huge as he looked to Eleanora and found his thumb was just sliding out of the edge of her mouth. She quirked a soft smirk at his reaction before turning towards him more. Their bodies were flush a few inches apart and she was looking up at him through her lashes. Derek still had his hand on her face and felt her small fingers brush against his other hand before twining them together. Her body relaxed slightly at the contact and Derek wanted to do the same but couldn't bring himself to as his brain went into overdrive. She must have sensed it as she turned away from his hand at her face and made to walk away.

Derek tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back towards him. The look of confusion on her face instantly dissolved as he pulled her into a soft kiss. His idle hand going to the back of her messy red hair while he twisted the arm he was holding gently behind her lower back. The kiss stayed soft and gentle neither of them pushing it. Eleanora's free hand was pressed into his chest where she could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. She smiled into the kiss feeling it beating just as fast as her's. Derek pulled back and leaned his forehead against her's.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a dopey smile on his face that matched her's.

"That was just allot gentler than I'm used to," Eleanora nudge his head a little with her own.

This spurred Derek on as he leaned in again gently capturing her lips before spinning them softly to lay her down on the soft moss of the forest floor. Then he was on top of her sneaking his knee slowly between her legs and when he got to where her thighs were brushing together she let them part around him. Gasping as he hit just the right spot. Derek took this as his sign and let his tongue slip into her mouth. They kissed slowly and passionately as Derek rubbed his knee into her. The material of his jeans was causing shocks to her core from the friction. He leaned into her some more desperate for his own brand of friction.

They were both getting lost in each other. Completely forgetting they were in the middle of the forest as Derek's hands pushed up under the sweater and he was happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He kneaded her breasts feeling the hardened peaks forming. She let out a couple of swears around his mouth at the feeling. She slipped her hand down his stomach and into the waist line of his jeans. She trailed her fingers between the two layers of fabric so that they were outside his boxers but inside the pants. She palmed at his already stiffening bulge. Derek groaned lowly into the kiss as his hands slipped lower. Just as he was about to slip his hand beneath the waist band of her leggings he heard something, snapping his head up.

"What's wrong?" Eleanora stilled underneath him as much as her body would allow being this wound up.

"Some one's coming," Derek shushed her.

"I swear to god if it's McCall I'm buying him the biggest kitten bell collar I can find," she slowly started to rearrange herself while still trapped below Derek.

Derek realized what she was doing and stood up rearranging his package as he stood up, then offered her his hand. Eleanora had to stifle a giggle at him trying to hide his very obvious arousal. In fact she was staring at it when Derek looked back at her. He quirked an eyebrow as she looked up to his face.

"What?" She asked not a hint of embarrassment at all.

"Never mind who ever it is they're almost here," Derek sniffed the air and his eyes got big, "Kate!"

Eleanora's eyes went wide and he seen the tremble start in her hands, "you have to go," she flung her hands out towards the forest.

"I know but are you going to be ok?" Derek was confused he felt as though she was protecting him suddenly.

"I'm fine," Derek heard the uptick she must have known he could hear but she kept going, "you need to get out of here. And no matter what you hear you can't come back."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked harshly his walls slamming up.

"It means get the fuck out of here," Eleanora hissed and when he still didn't move she pleaded with him, "please Derek."

He wasn't sure if it was the desperation in her voice or the break he seen in her wall that made him turn but he did. He stopped behind a tree a short distance away. He couldn't just leave her, the way she had reacted to hearing it was Kate she was terrified and he felt like it was more than just for his safety. He watched Eleanora lean against a tree and pull something out of the front pocket of her sweater and then a bright light flashes lighting the end of something. He could tell by the smell of the smoke she eventually released that it wasn't tobacco. She leaned her head back at the action just as Kate walked through the last of the bush.

"Out here crying about your little fight with Daddy?" Kate taunted.

"Nope," she said popping her 'p', "out here trying to decide if I should just take my sister and run from this psychotic family."

"You don't think you owe this family anything?" Kate walked slowly towards her, "or did you forget all the things you've done to them?"

"I didn't do those things they were done to me," Eleanora defiantly asserted.

Kate quirked an eyebrow at her niece but continued on, "I hear you have a wolf bite?" she questioned a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Eleanora nodded already know where this was going. She started to lift her sweater.

"How long has it been since you were tested?" Kate asked fishing a blade from her boot along with a plastic baggy.

"Almost six full lunar cycles," Eleanora's voice was cold and calculated, "just get it over with, I know the drill."

Kate stared at her stomach as she pressed the blade into the skin leaving a long line of red. Eleanora tried to look anywhere but Kate and her eyes suddenly caught the wide pale green eyes watching her. Derek couldn't reconcile the look in Eleanora's eyes. Kate had pretty much threatened her for the last five minutes. But the girl before him had a look of regret for him. She didn't want him to see how bad it was for her and secretly hoped he wouldn't add it all up. Just as she was thinking that Kate dumped the powder into her hand. Derek caught the smell immediately and it burnt his nostrils. Kate pushed the purple powder deep into the wound she'd created on Eleanora's stomach. The girl barely even reacted. Kate stepped back then watching the wound making sure her niece's veins stayed a normal colour and that it didn't seep black blood. After what seemed way too long in Derek's opinion Kate just walked away. Nora let her sweater fall back down before pressing the thick fabric into the wound. Derek waited until he could hear Kate enter the house outside of the trees. Then he rushed forward about to press his hands into the wound as well.

"Don't," Nora told him through gritted teeth and he looked up confused, "unless you would like to burn your hands on the wolfsbane, then go ahead."

Derek let his hands fall uselessly to his sides, still eyeing her warily. He seemed to be trying to think of the right words but she never gave him the chance.

"Maybe this whole what ever we are isn't a good idea after all," she started to tell him.

Derek just about smirked at her heartbeat giving her away, "you know I can hear when you're lying, right?" he made to hold her hands again.

"I don't care what my heart is saying we both know this isn't going to work anyways. We aren't a modern day star crossed lovers Derek," she finally looked him in the eyes and there was a look of cold, hard determination in her's.

"I have no idea what we are but if you don't get the fuck out of your own way your life will always be this miserable," Derek raged at her, "Going day to day on a hand full of pills? I can smell that shit you inject in your veins."

"We aren't anything," Nora raged back at him taking a few steps and pointing into his chest for good measure, "and it's none of your god damn business what I do."

He grabbed onto the tops of her arms to stop her from pointing at him again and took a step in, "you're right it isn't but as far as I can tell you care about your sister and you need my help to stop that Alpha before he tears her to shreds."

"All I want to do is save my sister from ending up like me, I'd rather the Alpha kill her than be trained a hunter. I've been trying for the last 12 years to stop them from training her. Doing everything I can do be enough and never able to. But if I can find and kill this Alpha they promised to leave Allison out of it. But I can't think of a way to do that without you and Scott," Nora ranted.

"If you think it's possible with your help then we will figure it out," Derek said resignedly, "I owe it to my sister just as much as you do to your's."

Nora visibly flinched at the reminder of what the Alpha had already taken from Derek, "we won't let this Alpha take any more from us."

She nodded resolutely and turned to start back for the house. Just as she walked away she wobbled a tiny bit and Derek caught her.

"We seriously need to stop this Clark Kent and Lois Lane routine we're developing," Nora sighed and raised an eyebrow at Derek.

"So Lois your place or mine?" Derek actually smiled lightly.

"Very funny Kal El," Nora grumped but nodded towards the back of the house, "if you can get me close I can get in myself. Not going to ask you to enter the lions den for little ole me."

He did as requested stopping just at the tree line before setting her gently down. She stood back looking up at him.

"I guess this is goodnight," she mused smiling despite the situation.

"I guess so," Derek stood there awkwardly.

Derek finally got his courage up and leaned in leaving a soft kiss on her mouth.

"It's not goodbye it's a good luck tomorrow and no offence but hope I don't see you," he made his way back into the forest.

Nora stood there for a while a goofy grin on her face and her fingers on her lips as though to hold the moment there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> physical/emotional abuse  
> drug use/abuse  
> physical violence  
> Smut


	14. Chapter 14: On the Edge of Something Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Kam for editing and helping me when I got stuck on this chapter. Drop by my tumblr it's 'eleanoraargent' or search the eleanora argent tag on tumblr for awesome edits and sneak peaks for my work and work from all my awesome tumblr folks. As always reviews make me happy, I will do the snoopy dance every review I swear. Please enjoy.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter......

Chapter 14: On the Edge of Something Big

Stiles was exhausted and his head was pounding. He was deeply regretting his drunken escapade with Scott last night. After an unfruitful research day he finally decided to get Scott's mind off of Allison and his mind off of the fact that he couldn't find a single bit of information on Eleanora Argent. The girl didn't even have Facebook - who didn't have Facebook these days? Stiles chugged what was left in his cup while he thought back on the new information of Scott not being able to get drunk on top of everything else, making his head swim more than usual. Today was going to be hell and not to mention that it was a full moon tonight.

"Hey, you okay kiddo?" John asked, peering over his newspaper at his son.

"Huh?" Stiles asked around a piece of toast half hanging out of his mouth.

"Are you alright going back today?" John asked more seriously this time.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asked, immediately suspicious of the line of questioning.

"Well besides the missing bottle of Jack Daniels from my cabinet. There's the whole drinking coffee thing?" John levelled a look at his son that had him squirming.

"Scott's having a hard time with his break up," Stiles explained. "We didn't even drink it all and I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I'll be fine. Speaking of Scott - I gotta pick him up for school."

"You really think I'm worried about how much it costs?" John asked but Stiles was already out the door so he just shook his head going back to his newspaper and black coffee smiling fondly, "too much like his mother."

Stiles hopped into the jeep and took off as fast as he could manage to the McCall house. Scott was just walking out the door waving back to Melissa with a look of determination on his face. He got in the jeep without so much as a 'Hello'.

"Hey so thanks for getting me home last night man," Stiles finally broke the silence after a few more minutes.

Scott sighed and finally spoke up, "Couldn't let you pass out in the woods, something might bite you," he looked over at his friend a slight smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Scooby Doo," Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Scott glared but it didn't last long, he couldn't stay mad at Stiles, not his best friend. He smiled over at the other boy as they pulled into the parking lot at school.

"Ready for another day of hell?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I'm ready to get Allison back," Scott said determinedly as he got out of the vehicle.

Stiles felt bad for his friend, it was as if the universe was determined to make sure he remembered he was supposed to be a loser like Stiles. They weren't supposed to be good at lacrosse and they weren't supposed to have girlfriends. The powers above were trying to remind Scott that it didn't matter that he had been bitten by a werewolf. Stiles was still thinking this through as he walked to his first class. This was going to be a long day and he was proven right when Scott had a panic attack in the middle of an exam.

Eleanora woke groggily looking around trying to remember the night before. As soon as the memory came back to her she got out of bed checking the state of her face. She saw her pale face staring back with a large dark bruise on it. Thankfully the pain was minimal, she was sure Derek had been more to thank for that than the lasting effects of the medicine. Between leeching her pain and the smile she'd had on her face last night the pain had subsided. She looked around the room trying to decide what time it was. The sun was bright and she could hear some activity downstairs but it wasn't much. She found her phone to see it was close to noon. She wanted to get to the school to talk to Scott, but would wait for the end of the day.

Nora walked back over to her bed to see she had finished her drawing from last night. Derek's face was looking back at her from the page. She didn't remember doing it but she had removed the grimace on his face and added in the soft smile from last night. Nora had to admit it took years off of Derek's face. Made him look more in his early twenties like he actually was. She smiled fondly down at the image and rubbed her finger beside his face. Maybe they could make something work, but did she actually want to date Derek Hale or just have him screw her senseless? Why not both? She shivered excitedly at the thought. God did she need a cold shower after last night.

A half an hour later she was downstairs dressed for a work day. Tight skinny jeans, ever present band shirt and of course her bag and leather jacket. She made her way to the kitchen where she heard her mother talking on the phone. She assumed Chris and Kate were out scoping things, either that or actually attempting to make their cover story for being in town stick. Kate and Chris had both gone into the family business - Argent's Arms was a very well to do security company, specializing in both lethal and non-lethal weapons for law enforcement, blah, blah blah. Eleanora rolled her eyes having heard the pitch too many times.

Victoria's eyes met her's as she walked into the otherwise empty kitchen. Victoria quickly ended the call, going back to washing the dishes she had in the sink. Eleanora headed to the fridge pulling out a few eggs and moved toward the stove. She grabbed a pan and started frying them. She could feel her mother's eyes on her back.

"Just say what ever it is that's on your mind before I loose it," Eleanora's shoulders slumped as she spoke.

"You know he would never hit you," Victoria started but her daughter put her hand up in a stop motion.

"We are not doing this," Eleanora interrupted, "we all know what my training entails. You've been through it. I'm not going to loose it completely over one little slap. A little make up and it's like it never happened. Just like I told him last night, I don't want to be a happy little family again. I just want to be a solider here for a job. And then when I'm done, you'll go back to your lives and Allison will never know what we are."

Victoria eyed up Eleanora's face having to admit she was right, if you didn't know where the mark was to begin with it's like it never happened. She absolutely understood what Eleanora was getting at the training can be hard but she shouldn't be this desensitized. It wasn't normal.

"Just because the training is arduous doesn't mean what your Father did was right," Victoria tried but there was no break in the wall with Eleanora, this would make her eldest daughter a great leader some day.

"I'm not upset about what  _Chris_  did," she emphasized his name, "like I said I just want to get out of this town."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at the other redhead, "I seem to remember you loving it here. Even joined some clubs and sports."

"Yeah I loved it and then I didn't. End of story," she said sliding her eggs onto her plate.

Victoria shook her head and walked out of the room mumbling under her breath.

"Good talk Mom," Eleanora scoffed and sat down to eat.

Derek awoke feeling as though his skin was crawling, he hated full moons. This was his second since returning to Beacon Hills and the urge to go running was more than he'd felt since he was a teenager. It probably didn't help that he felt like a teenager with a crush again. He'd fallen asleep thinking about her. But the final image he kept before falling asleep was that haunting regret in her eyes when Kate pressed that knife to her skin. This was obviously a common occurrence because she didn't fight back. It made Derek's stomach do sick little flops. He scrubbed a hand through his messy hair before getting out of bed.

He knew it was going to be a tortuously long day, he wanted to get over to the school so he could keep an eye on Scott. After the disaster at his last full moon there was no way Derek was leaving him unattended. He wondered if Eleanora was out setting traps with her family. The idea made Derek's skin crawl in a different less familiar way. He was trying his best not to compare Kate and Eleanora, he had a feeling if he really thought about it there'd be more in common between the two than he'd like. But he also was lonely and could use a way to let off steam for lack of a better term.

Derek was just pulling a shirt over his head when he heard a creak at the base of the stairs. Suddenly his senses were in overdrive, his wolf taking majority of the control. He stepped slowly out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs poised to fight if needed. He smelt the cinnamon a second before he seen her. She caught his eyes and then her blue eyes raked down his body. He was standing in his tight boxer briefs and his morning bulge wasn't helping things. Derek's wolf watched her visibly swallow before drinking him in again. They both stood there eyeing the other up not saying a word.

"So...," Eleanora finally averted her eyes to look at the stairs, "I actually came to see if I could get some training in?"

Derek's bushy eyebrows raised to his hairline and he crossed his arms which only succeeded in pulling the bottom of his shirt up exposing half an inch of skin above his underwear including his speckling hair and the action caught her attention again. It took her a little longer to shake out of her fog this time. He was still glaring at her standoffishly.

"No not in a 'I'm here to take you down' kind of way," she blushed furiously, "more in a 'I need a good sparring partner' way."

'How could this woman look that cute blushing?' Derek couldn't help the little quirk his mouth was trying to make so he spoke up to cover it, "I could go for a good tumble."

He loved watching her squirm at his words and he knew she was thinking of a different kind of tumble. Again a silence enveloped them for a few moments this time Derek broke the silence.

"Sure let me put some clothes on," he turned and headed back into the room and heard her head back outside.

He peeked out the window before heading down, Eleanora was super focussed while swinging a rather heavy steel sword around like it was light as a feather. Derek watched as her lithe muscles contracted and stretched with every swing of the sword. He got a view of her back as she spun around in a particularly impressive move and was happy to see her wounds starting to heal.

"Are you gonna stare at me like a creeper all day or come down and train?" She spoke up at him knowing there was no reason to yell he would hear her.

Derek let a small laugh bubble out at her impatience and headed out of the house. When he got to where she was standing he couldn't help but look up and check where the window he'd been watching from was. He could just barely see it with his wolf senses.

"I'm pretty good at telling when someone's watching me," Eleanora answered his unasked question, "hunter training you know."

At this Derek sighed and turned but not before he seen her glance over her shoulder into the trees slightly. Derek was immediately on edge thinking she had set him in some trap or something.

"Take it easy Eugene Levy," Eleanora snarked, "there's no ambush of hunters waiting for you out there."

Eleanora followed Derek's eye line and just as his eyes turned back towards what they were doing she caught an edge of blonde fur in her peripheral vision. She stiffened trying her best to stop the shiver her body wanted to release. Instead she felt the unbearable need to itch her crawling skin. She shook her head to clear it before she got back to business.

"So are you going au natural for this or would you like one of my pointy toys?" Nora asked looking over at Derek.

Derek again raised that damn glorious eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

"Would you like a sword or are claws good enough?" she clarified, "get your mind out of the gutter Hale."

This time she stifled a giggle behind her hand, Derek had to admit that sound and the way her face lit up when she made it were like a spell that drew him in. He couldn't look away. She must've realized this as she awkwardly cleared her throat as she broke eye contact. Derek almost smirked as she was still staring down at the ground.

Suddenly her head snapped up a wicked gleam in her eye and her smirk back on. She rushed forward sword held tight above her right shoulder. It caught him off guard and he dodged just as the sword came down in a sweeping motion. He hopped to the side unsheathing his claws spinning around to face her as she lunged out to stab. He grabbed the blade between his hands and held it. She tried to pull it free a look of frustration on her face. Derek smiled devilishly at her. Nora pushed hard on the sword until it was touching his stomach.

Derek looked down with surprise at her strength. But he caught her off guard twisting his hands so the blade wrenched from her hands. He threw it to the side thinking they'd be done but she wound up and landed a right hook to his jaw sending him off balance. Long enough for her to crouch down, grab her dagger from her boot and surge upwards. Eleanora went towards his throat but Derek side stepped and caught her wrist forcing her to drop her blade again.

 _"Getting beat by a beta, where's my girl gone?"_  she could hear his cold English accent in her head, even see the teasing twinkle in his eye.

She grunted spinning around and elbowing Derek in the gut hard, he doubled over surprised by the pain. She could feel there was going to be a bruise on her elbow tomorrow. While he was still doubled over she brought her knee up and felt the crack as his nose broke. Derek flopped on his back and grabbed his nose uselessly, it was already healing.

 _"That's more like it,"_  there was the smirk on the left side accented by his beauty mark, showing just a little glimpse of teeth.

She hopped down straddling his waist, a look of intent in her eyes Derek had never seen before. He thought maybe she was done but she started raining hammer fists down on his face.

 _"There you go,"_  he ran a hand through his blonde curls,  _"he's not even really a beta more like an omega. You show him what happens when he messes with my huntress."_

She just kept punching, Derek could feel the blood dripping down and the punches but he was too stunned to act. When he did come to his senses he didn't want to hit her back afraid to hurt her. Finally her grabbed onto her fists, applying gentle pressure to get her attention. But her eyes were still wild.

"Eleanora!" Derek growled, this finally seemed to snap her out of it and she stood up letting him up.

She was standing a little ways away from him almost hugging herself in self consciousness. Derek took a step towards her and when she didn't move he put his hands around the tops of her arms gently. Eleanora seemed to shrink in his arms as though she wished to disappear. Derek had no clue what was going through her head. She closed her eyes as though to shut something out.

 _"He's too good for you,"_  she could hear his hearty laugh in her ears,  _"you will destroy him just like all the others. I'll make sure of it."_

"No," Eleanora's soft husky voice just barely caught his ear.

Just before Derek was about to call her name again she looked up at him a look determination on her face. She closed the gap between them, crashing into him her mouth on his. This kiss was more desperate than any others they'd shared. Desperate for what though Derek didn't know so he pushed her off of him and she landed on the dirt with a thud.

She could hear his laugh in her ears,  _"he already knows how used up you are."_

Derek looked down at her and offered his hand, "what was that about?" He asked.

Eleanora slapped his hand away, "you know what? I'm done training for the day," she stood up on her own and started gathering her stuff.

Derek wasn't sure what had changed her demeanour and he definitely didn't like the smell of depression wafting off of her. He also didn't miss the slight tremble of her hand as she put things away in her bag. Then she hefted her swords over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"You walked?" Derek asked incredulously.

She just nodded and continued on.

"There's a psychotic alpha out there if you hadn't noticed," he called after her, "have you lost your mind?"

"You have no idea," was whispered back at him and he almost wondered if she meant to say it aloud.

Jackson was having a great day. That idiot McCall had screwed up any chance he'd had with Allison. They had a lacrosse practise after school and he had successfully ducked all of Lydia's questions regarding the other night. He was walking the halls in good spirits when he saw a girl in skin tight jeans. Jackson was happy to follow and admire the view for a while. Finally she walked close enough to the wall that he could grab the top of her leather clad arm and pushed her against it. He pinned her with his midsection.

"Well it seems we have lots of pretty new students this year," he smirked at her.

He watched as she arched her eyebrow at him, "trust me honey I'm way out of your league," and her smirk matched his.

"Nobody is out of my league," he eyed up her tight shirt, "I'm everyone's type."

"Well this woman is," she pushed him off her roughly seeing the two people she was looking for, "and I'm taken."

"Well so am I but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," Jackson reached into her pocket fishing out her phone and entering his number, "trust me I'm worth it."

With that Nora walked away thoroughly disgusted and approached the two people she was looking for. She aggressively pinned Stiles much like Jackson had done to her.

"How's it going douchecanoes?" she said under her breath as she smiled at them. S

he could feel Jackson's eyes on her, "what the hell?" Stiles just about jumped out of his skin.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night and return these," she dug the borrowed clothes out of her bag handing them to Stiles pressing into him more, "I don't know what I would have done without your help. Next time you have me naked and face down on the bed we'll have to make sure this one watches."

Nora had nodded towards Scott and the boys looked at each other confused. Suddenly Scott caught a whiff of something and turned to see Jackson storming off. Then he looked back to Eleanora who had released Stiles from her hold.

"Ok can you explain what the fuck that was about?" Stiles rounded on her.

"Sorry but the easiest way to deal with a kid like that," she pointed her thumb behind her where Jackson had disappeared, "is to shut them down by going for someone lower on the hotness level."

"Hey?!" Stiles was instantly offended.

Eleanora laughed, "trust me buddy you're a million times better than Jackass McCheekbones there," she kissed him on the cheek and caused him to blush.

"Not that this isn't fun but what are you doing here?" Scott asked frustrated instantly at the banter.

"Woah slow down Michael J Fox," Eleanora set her glare on Scott, "I really did come to thank you for the other night. Not sure how I would have explained away another hospital stay to anyone. But I will be watching you tonight."

Scott glared at her, "I don't need any help from a huntress like you," and then he shoved past her bumping her shoulder hard.

It knocked her sideways right into Stiles' shoulder and she winced. Stiles seen the pain register on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Stiles," she schooled her features again, "besides what ever happens to me doesn't matter as long as we get this alpha."

"Well you dying matters to me and it'd matter to Allison," he muttered but followed after his friend.

She almost chased after him hearing actual concern for her well being in his voice,  _"he doesn't actually care about you. He just knows the only way to keep his friends alive is to have a weapon like you,"_  she heard his voice and her head snapped up, he was leaning against a locker ten feet in front of her and then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Her head swirled for a moment and she almost lost her footing before strong arms caught her, "hey are you okay?"

She looked up into concerned dark eyes. "I think so," her voice sounded tiny even to her.

"Are you new here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not really just back visiting," she muttered and tried to straighten up but was still shaky.

"Well I'm Danny Mahealani," his voice was soft, "I'm just headed to practise but I can help you get where you're going."

"Nora," she simply stated and nodded her thanks.

"You're going to have to tell me where you're going though," Danny's smile was bright as diamonds.

"Oh yeah sorry," she chuffed a forced laugh, "I'm looking for my sister Allison. I'm supposed to give her a ride home."

"Well I'm pretty sure I just saw her get into Lydia Martin's car about ten minutes ago," Danny looked over at the smaller girl.

"Well I guess she didn't need a ride then," she rolled her eyes which only made her dizziness worse.

"Woah, easy there," he spoke feeling her weight sag into his arms again, "maybe I should be giving you a ride home?"

"I'm fine, I'll just go call Allison and see if Lydia and her can swing back and get me," she explained straightening herself and walking away.

Danny watched the girl walk away as Jackson stepped back into the hallway from the locker room, "hey Danny you're gonna be late for practise."

"Yeah I'm coming," Danny finally looked away from where she had disappeared, "I'm always ten minutes early I'm sure I can be late once."

Jackson smirked at his best friend, "who was that you were talking to?" Jackson motioned his lacrosse stick her way.

"That's Allison's sister," Danny raised his eyebrow at his friend and reading his expression shook his head, "not enough to have one gorgeous red head you have to have two?"

As soon as the fresh air hit her Eleanora realized she was having another panic attack. Right in public, damn it! She looked around desperately for somewhere to hide and calm down. Right in front of her twenty feet away was Roscoe. She ran as fast as could throwing the passenger door wide open slamming it behind her. She dove into the back seat urgently searching for the stack of brown paper bags she knew was back there. She didn't make it and was hyperventilating so bad that she collapsed in the back seat.

Stiles was wild after that practise, his mind was running regardless of the adderall. Scott had kissed Lydia less than half a day after having a panic attack over Allison. And now he was pretty sure if he didn't chain his best friend up he might kill half the lacrosse team tonight. He was so focussed that he jumped in the Jeep throwing on his seat belt. He started to back out of his parking spot as he was throwing his gear bag in the back seat. He heard it thud against the seat as it landed.

"Ow," someone complained and Stiles screamed.

"What the fuck?" he asked slamming on his brakes and heard another thud as who ever was in his back seat slammed to the floor.

Another groan came from the back seat and he finally peered over the back of his seat to look down at the floor. On the ground her hair a sweaty mess of curls and tangles splayed around her laid Eleanora Argent.

"Hey Stiles," she smiled weakly, "I just needed to borrow the Jeep for a nap."

He looked around the mess that was the back seat and narrowed his eyes at her, "A nap? Really? It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"Sorry," she said quietly looking down and actually blushing, Stiles might of thought she was cute if he didn't know how deadly she could be.

"Well now that things aren't settled at all, do you mind getting out of my Jeep?" Stiles grumped.

Eleanora's eyebrows raised at his reaction, "okay what did I miss? What happened?"

Stiles sighed deeply, "more like what didn't happen."

Nora looked at him expectantly and when he didn't answer she grabbed his shoulder roughly, "what happened?" She demanded.

"Well first Scott had a panic attack after seeing Allison and then he made out with Lydia when he was supposed to be asking her if she likes me and then he got co-captain and was pissed because he could smell jealousy, did you know he could do that? Then he hit Danny so hard on the field he gave him a concussion and then he took off looking like a serial killer," Stiles drew in a huge breath like he hadn't breathed at all during that, "and everyone likes Danny and they're gonna hate him and he doesn't even care." \

Eleanora watched him heave in a few breaths before she spoke, "Stiles you need to stay away from Scott tonight, you hear me?"

He nodded but she had a feeling he wasn't going to take her advice. She got out of the Jeep watching Stiles peel out of the parking lot probably headed straight for Scott's house. She stood there for a minute before heading to her bike, she threw her leg over and turned the key. The engine made a grinding noise but didn't start.

"Need a lift?" she turned around to see Jackson smirking from the drivers side of his silver Porsche.

"You're a little too safe for her stud," Kate's smooth tones floated out of the red SUV sitting a few feet away, "she goes for guys a little more dangerous. But you look right up my alley."

Eleanora glared over at her Aunt, "I take it you know why my bike isn't working?"

"It's weird there's a big puddle of gas around your spot in the driveway," Kate shrugged.

"And you've come to rescue me?" Eleanora rolled her eyes.

"I've come to take you for some training," Kate explained, "hop in your Dad's waiting."

She did as instructed flipping Jackson off on the way by. Once she was settled and her seatbelt done they took off. Eleanora was still antsy after her panic attack and Kate was far too calm, it was a little terrifying how she was drumming the steering wheel along to whatever pop song was on. She didn't look over at her niece when she spoke.

"Your father wants to see what you've learnt the last few years," Kate started explaining, "but he doesn't need to learn all of the methods you've been taught with."

Eleanora had a look of confusion on her face for a moment before suddenly she felt a white hot jolt go through her body. Her eyes slammed shut and she heard Kate cackle from the seat next to her. When she opened her eyes she could see a burn mark on the skin just above her pant line where her shirt had rode up. Kate's taser stick was sitting comfortable on the older woman's lap.

"Am I understood?" Kate asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yes ma'am," Eleanora stammered out between her violently chattering teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentions of past abuse/trauma  
> Panic attack  
> Physical violence/abuse


	15. Chapter 15: Falling Appart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but it has big feels so be warned. Thanks as always to Kam (susiesamurai) for BETA work and encouragement and don't forget to check out her story Little Red Riding Hood as well as her tumblr, Fred is amazing. And you can find me on tumblr as .com thanks. As always reviews, faves, follows, reblogs and comments are always appreciated. This chapter is very intense so make sure to check the warnings at the end of the chapter.....

Chapter 15: Falling Apart

A few more minutes drive and they were entering a clearing in the woods. Nora realized it was the same clearing from her dream at Derek's the other night. The whole dream snapped back to her and she tried her best not to let it affect her. She could feel Kate watching her out of the corner of her eye. Her hand was gripping the door handle so hard her knuckles were pure white.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kate asked, a fake smile plastered on her face, when she didn't get an answer the older woman continued, "Did you forget to take your pills?"

Eleanora shook her head trying to get the dream out of her brain, "No, I'm fine."

Kate eyed her up and down, seeming to think she was okay as she nodded her head towards the door. Eleanora stepped out surveying the clearing warily. Chris was standing with a large older, bald man. Mateus, Eleanora would never forget that face. He had an penchant for baseball bats. She remembered Allison calling him Uncle when they were younger but she would never be able to think of him as an Uncle.

"Your Father seems to think you need someone to spar," his gruff voice teased her.

"And you think you're up for the challenge old man?" She smirked grabbing a set of taser sticks, "First to ten wins."

Eleanora walked to the centre of the clearing, weapons at the ready. Mateus slowly made his way over eyeing her up. She looked over to see that Chris and Kate were at least twenty feet away by the vehicles. Eleanora made sure to check the tree line, no blonde fur was a good start.

"So what do I get if I win El?" He matched her smirk with his.

"How about I don't tell Chris that you were there the night the Hale house burnt?" She quirked her head towards the two Argents.

"You would never tell them that," he sneered, "that would mean admitting you'd been there and then your precious family would disown you."

"You're assuming that they're not disappointed in me now," she still had her smirk on, "haven't you heard that I'm bad sister."

"I've heard exactly how bad you could be," he wiggled his eyebrows at her still staring her down.

"Well, sorry, fat fucks with old balls aren't exactly my type," she smiled savagely.

She laughed as his face went red with rage. He swung blindly at her and she easily ducked the motion. She swung out, tasers extending full before swiping down at him. His arm came up to block one but the other sparked him in the side of his neck. An instant burn mark appearing.

"Bitch!" He gingerly touched the mark.

"That's one," she smiled viciously.

Mateus grunted angrily swinging the taser like a bat at her head, "having a hard time there Babe Ruth?"

"Shut that smart mouth of yours or I'll fucking shut it for you," he huffed air in greedily his anger wearing him down faster.

"That threat hasn't worked since I was 15," she spat out as he opened himself up and she got him in the stomach, "two."

Chris was tracking every movement of the two fighters while Kate watched on bored. Eleanora continued to be much quicker and agile than Mateus. Able to exploit any mistake he made easily.

"She's improved greatly these past few years," Chris remarked to his sister.

Kate nodded, "Gerard pays for her to train with anyone she can find. Everything from martial arts to boxing. She even took some MMA training."

Just then Eleanora attempted a leg sweep but the larger man caught her leg with his empty hand. She spun around inverting her body so that her hands were planted firmly on the ground. She brought her other leg up and kicked him in the head, rolling into a walkover until her feet were on the ground again. She picked up her tasers smiling at his pained expression. Chris nodded, smiling, watching as his daughter actually seemed to be having fun at this.

"You little cunt!" Mateus spit some blood out on the ground.

"We must really wash your mouth out with soap," she watched him calmly, "you've got a filthy mouth old man."

They went back and forth for a while. Eleanora landing more blows than Mateus and he was huffing trying to breath now.

"Try to keep up ancient balls," she spat out laughing, "I feel sorry for your wife if this is how fast you get tired."

She had him seeing red and he charged at her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground roughly, adding to the already extensive bruises from her earlier training session with Derek. Her head swam as she tried hard to get the air that had been knocked out of her lungs replaced.

He straddled her waist, pinning each of her wrists with his knees. He smirked down at her noticing a tinge of fear creeping into her eyes. She was trying her best to squirm free from his heavy weight. Bucking her hips up a few times.

Mateus leaned down his breath reeking of stale beer fanning across her face, "keep doing that and you're going to start something."

Eleanora felt bile rising up her throat, burning it, she could see Chris standing off to the side speaking with Kate doing nothing to help the situation.

"If I win you know what I want," another fan of hot breath went up her nostrils and tears stung her eyes, "or I'll tell Daddy about your nasty little habits."

He skated his fingers on the inside of her elbows across the marks there.

"He wouldn't give a shit either way," she bit back trying to keep the tough edge to her voice but failing miserably as it cracked.

"Or maybe I'll just take what I want?" he questioned and skated a hand around to caress her ass cheek behind his back.

Eleanora needed to get the higher ground again, she could feel her hands starting to shake where he had them pinned. She inched her fingers up and was finally able to reach one of the tasers she had dropped in the scuffle. She swung it around getting him in the back.

"Six," she said weakly, struggling not to let old memories surface.

She had flipped over onto her hands and knees, breath heaving in desperately as her hands shook against the ground. Her skin was itching again. She closed her eyes desperately trying to not have this happen here and now.

_Eleanora could feel as his finger ghosted from the top of her temple down her face, neck and across her collarbone slipping the thin strap of the dress she was wearing off her shoulder. His mouth followed his hand across her collarbone then up to her ear._

_"_ _That's it my little blue bird," his breath hot on her skin, his British accent making his voice sound smooth and calm, "be still. You know what happens when you don't listen, don't you?"_

_She nodded without thinking and he wrapped his hands around her throat, his claws pin pricks in her skin._

_"_ _What did I just say?" She whimpered under the pressure as he lifted her just slightly, causing small rivulets of blood to start rolling down her throat._

_He released her, gently running his hand down her arm, roughly grabbing her ass and pulling her tightly against him. She whimpered again this time it was more breathy as he'd slipped his knee between her thighs._

Eleanora was roughly brought back to reality by a kick to the stomach. She looked up to see Chris watching her carefully, a strange look in his eyes. She was gasping for breath as she looked around reassessing the situation.

Derek kept replaying the interaction with Eleanora over and over in his mind. It would be easy to blame her so-called medicine. But he was sure he didn't smell the chemical scent he was starting to associate with it. Her last words as she walked away were haunting him, the desperate sadness overcoming her features. Derek wondered just how much she'd been through to cause such a crack. He knew his cracks ran deep and why.

He had her on his mind so much he swore he heard her voice on the wind. He shook his head to rid it of the sound and kept walking through the trees. He heard a pained whimper this time followed by a mass of scents on the wind. Nora's spicy cinnamon teased his nose followed closely by a man who seemed to be sweating out a stale brewery. Then his nose crinkled up smelling a sickly sweet orange and sharp gunpowder.

He followed the scents towards a clearing, trying his best to stay hidden. Nora was laying on the ground gasping for breath while a large bald man stood over her. He was holding one of those tasers Kate had got him with. Derek hated those things. Just as he was thinking that the man jabbed down on a piece of exposed skin on Eleanora's stomach. She gasped out a breath her eyes growing wide.

Derek wanted to charge in there when he heard Kate's voice carry over, he noticed Chris Argent and her watching the exchange.

"Give her a second Chris," Kate had a hand on Chris' wrist.

Nora's head rolled to the side and Derek locked eyes with her momentarily. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to blink away her building tears, not wanting Derek to see her like this. She felt like a broken rag doll watching the mix of emotions in Derek's green eyes. Before she could react Mateus brought his taser down again, she watched rage cloud Derek's eyes and she shook her head. They really had to stop meeting like this.

The smell coming off of her skin wafted in Derek's direction. Burnt the inside of his nostrils horribly - burnt flesh. Now Derek's eyes were watery and he was trying desperately to stay in the moment. She was watching him while trying to make a plan.

"Get up!" Mateus demanded, "What's the matter El? Ghosts haunting you?"

He went to shock her again but she grabbed the taser with one hand and his bare ankle with the other. This caused him to shock both of them. It took him by surprise and she let go then caught him again with her taser. Derek could smell the shift in her mood as he loosely kept hold on his breathing. Her anger spiked as she quickly got up off the ground. Mateus was still trying to recover from her surprise attack when she charged him driving her knee up into his crotch. The large man flopped hard onto the ground on his back grabbing his injured area.

Eleanora leaned down to whisper into his ear, "you think it would be bad my Dad finding out about that night? Would do you think would happen if he found out about our training sessions when I was a kid."

With that she brought both her tasers down on his neck and held them there for a few moments unfortunately sending another wave of scent Derek's way. She caught sight of his movement out of the corner of her eye as Derek turned and ran trying to escape the smell pervading his senses.

Derek was trying not to breath through his nose as he ran; hoping to God the hunters hadn't seen him. He was almost back to the house, he could see it through the trees. But that had been a mistake, as soon as he saw the house he flashed back to that day, arriving home to the house ablaze. He skidded to a stop collapsing to his knees, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he tried to breathe. Every breath tasted of ashes, it's like he could feel them coating his throat all over again. His breathing erratic he fell forward catching his body weight on his hands. He gasped for breath as bile tried to force it's way up his throat.

Suddenly he felt gentle hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. He looked up half expecting to meet the warm brown of Laura's eyes but instead there were ice blues full of concern looking at him. Eleanora's cinnamon scent started to block out the smoke and ash. He let himself collapse into her arms and she pulled as much of his body into her as she could. Her chin rested on the back of his bent neck while he rested his head on her chest breathing her scent in deeply. He was desperately clinging his arms around her waist.

"It's ok," she said softly and felt him nuzzle into her inhaling her scent, if this was a different situation she'd be happy about that, "you're here with me. You're not back at that day Derek. Use you other senses."

Derek weakly nodded against her body and waited for her to continue. His breathing was erratic and his hands where shaking as they rested on her back.

"Listen," she commanded, conviction in her voice, "there's no police sirens, no shouting, no fire crackling and no breaking timbers."

She could feel his ear literally perk up next to her chest. He took a deep shaky breath but his hands didn't stop.

"Look," she demanded of him, pulling his head up, "no flashing lights, no flames and no police."

Derek looked around his eyes watery, shifting his eyes to their wolf blue. Then sweeping back to look at her, locking her eyes to see that they were just as watery as his own.

"Touch?" he questioned his voice a whisper.

Eleanora nodded, swallowing deeply as Derek's pupils blew wide with arousal, "no heat, no deputies throwing blankets over you to keep you from going into shock."

Derek moved his hands from around her waist sliding them to her hips, "taste?' His voice low and husky.

He leaned forward placing his mouth on her throat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes trying to focus on the feeling of him.

"No ash, no dust," she gasped out melting into him, enjoying as he kissed his way up to her chin.

"No tears?' he asked as he tasted salt water in his mouth and it jerked him back into the moment.

Eleanora didn't move as he sat back, her head tilted back with her tears silently streaming down her face. Derek studied her confused as her heart pounded in her chest. Her guilt was weighing heavy in her heart and her stomach. The more he touched her the more she felt like she was going to be sick. There was something wrong with her that she thought she could be with him and be what he needed when she'd done so much wrong in her life.

"I-I can't," she said in a whisper and dropped her head down staring at her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry."

She untangled herself form his arms and stood up, turning her back to him. She stood on shaky legs for a moment with him still sitting on the ground.

"I'm not a good person Derek," she stated, her heart confirming that she believed it to be true, "I can't give you what you need."

"What about giving me what I want?" he asked sounding like a child who's toy had been taken away.

"Well you can't always get what you want Derek," she turned to face him her expression set in her usual stony mask, "trust me."

She turned back around and walked away. Derek watched her get into a vehicle and drive off the whole time smelling the smell of rancid cinnamon that signaled her depression. He never even tried to stop her just watched her go his hands shaking still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Physical violence/abuse  
> Past trauma  
> Sexual abuse


	16. Chapter 16: Madness in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's at the end of the chapter

Chapter 16: Madness in the Moonlight

Stiles couldn't believe it - Scott took off after injuring himself breaking the hand cuffs. He was pacing his best friend's bedroom, pulling at his short hair in frustration. He stared down at the phone in his hand. Who the hell did he call? He couldn't tell his Dad, not that he'd believe Stiles anyway. He definitely wasn't calling Derek, he didn't feel like having his head literally bit off. 

He paced a few more times, an idea finally forming. He swiped his phone open looking for the number he needed. He clicked on the number and put the phone to his ear. Back to pacing while he waited impatiently for them to pick up their phone.

"What do you want Stiles?" Nora's annoyed tone came across the line.

“Well I’m pacing back and forth because I'm having a situation. And I didn’t know who else to call. So I'm pulling out my hair and freaking and I don’t know what to do,” He rambled on.

“Stiles…” Nora warned.

“Yeah sorry,” he breathed before diving back in. “So yeah, there was the kiss and then the aggression and then there were dog jokes and water bowls and handcuffs and now I have something that I need help with.”

Nora took a moment to process all of that, “Stiles, I am not helping you get rid of an erection.”

Stiles sputtered a few times before he could speak again, “Fuck! That’s not what I meant at all.”

“What do you mean Stiles because none of that made any sense.” He was pretty sure he could hear her softly growl under her breath.

“Are you sure you’re not a werewolf?” Stiles asked out of the blue.

“Stiles!” The warning was less friendly this time, “If you don’t explain what you want in the next thirty seconds I am hanging up this phone.”

“Ok, ok, have you been taking lessons from sour wolf?” Stiles heard a groan on the other end, “right sorry. I handcuffed Scott to his radiator because he was looking all Beast-Mode like. But he broke his cuffs and jumped out the window. And I don’t know where he’s gone.”

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Nora told him.

“How would you know that?” Stiles breathing picked up. “Did you see him?”

“No, but I’m watching Allison and if she was his anchor, well, Scott losing that would drive him towards her more,” Nora sighed. “And get rid of anyone he saw in the way of that. And I’m seeing a pretty big obstacle right now.”

“Obstacle?” Stiles was confused.

“She’s sitting in an SUV with Jackson Whittemore,” Nora groaned but then caught movement out of the corner of her eye. “Listen, I gotta go I think he’s here already.”

Nora hung up the phone seeing a blur run past and jump on top of the SUV. She ran for it and watched as the dark shape was ripped off the top of the vehicle by another blur. 

“Great,” she grumbled following the two wolves into the small outcrop of trees behind the SUV.

She ran down the ledge to see Derek throwing Scott around and then finally roaring in the teen’s face. Nora started to back away when she heard the desperation in Scott's voice.

"What's happening to me?" Scott begged Derek watching as the older man changed back to his human form.

"Exactly what he wants to happen," Derek stated his cold demeanor more chilled than usual as he refused to acknowledge the red head in the area.

Scott was sitting on his behind in the grass looking back and forth between the two. A look of confusion on his face, he raised an eyebrow. Before he could even say anything Derek reached down to help him up.

"Come on, let's get you home," he pulled the teen up and headed towards the parking lot where he'd left the Camaro.

"Umm..." Scott looked over at Eleanora to see a cold look in her eyes as well, "I'll see you around I guess. Bye Nora."

Scott walked away passed the fragile looking woman and just as he was passed her he smelled something off and was sure he'd heard a soft sob but he continued on when Derek looked over his shoulder, anger evident.

Once they were in the car Scott couldn't keep quiet anymore, "what the hell was that about?"

"Scott," Derek growled a warning.

But the boy was not heeding it, "she smelled wrong," Scott added in almost a whine.

"I know, like rotten cinnamon," Derek tried his best not to let his cracks show.

"She smells lonely," Scott finally said quietly.

Derek looked over at the younger boy surprised by his insight, "you think she's lonely Scott she's surrounded by family," Derek snarked.

“Funny I never seem to see her with anyone but you,” Scott commented smirking just slightly.

"Maybe we should just focus on the alpha?" Derek gripped he steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white and a muscle in his jaw was twitching with strain.

"Yeah because that's easier and then she'll be gone as soon as the Alpha is," Scott commented, "if he doesn't get to her first because she's left unprotected."

Scott watched the older man out of the corner of his eye and could see his face fall just slightly at thought before he composed himself and started the engine, "you should be telling her that."

Scott was pretty new to the whole werewolf thing but with the full moon he was having an easier time reading the normally shut off Derek Hale. The man was definitely lonely as well, the only people he seemed to hang around were Stiles, Nora and himself. And Scott was hoping that he would just go when the Alpha was gone as well. Life would be simpler if it weren’t for all of the supernatural crap happening around here. Hopefully he and Stiles could just go back to the way things were before. 

“Shit,” Scott swore suddenly breaking Derek out of his brooding stare on the road so that he looked to the young wolf eyebrow raised, “I just about killed Stiles. I tormented him and then took off. He’s gonna be so pissed at me.”

Derek rolled his eyes before heading out to drop Scott off at home, he was hoping the boy went along with his plan. If he could convince Scott to help him get to the Alpha he could kill him and then Laura’s killer would finally see justice. He didn’t even feel bad when he lied to the boy saying killing the Alpha would cure him. That was an old wives tale and it wasn’t his fault Scott was so gullible and desperate.

 

Eleanora could feel the weariness on her bones when she finally trudged through the door of the house. Allison had gotten home about ten minutes prior, she held back trying not to seem like she’d been following her sister around all night. She was tired and ready for bed but of course Chris was waiting for her as she walked by the living room.

“Eleanora?” he called out, voice slightly gruff from his own exhaustion, “can I have a word?”

Nora’s eyes drifted up the stairs knowing a nice soft bed was waiting for her. She sighed and headed towards the older man. She stood in front of him in silence her arms tucked around herself in comfort while he eyed her up. Nora was waiting for the tie in for kicking the shit out of Mateus. Chris took a sip of what she was sure was very expensive bourbon before he spoke.

“Any sign of the alpha?” he asked almost casually.

Eleanora did her best to hide her shock at the question. She had expected something, she wasn’t sure what, but cold business tone was not it, “no, no signs.”

Chris nodded, watching the amber liquid swishing around his glass, “Allison said something jumped on her vehicle,” he looked up slightly.

“Yes I believe it was Derek Hale and the other beta but I didn’t get a good look before they took off,” she was trying to read his expression but it was closed off, “if that’s all I’m about to fall asleep standing here so….”

“Sure we’ll talk more in the morning,” Chris waved her off a cold chill in his voice.

She just nodded, leaving the room without another word, her brain swirling. She was sure Chris would of at least been impressed with her skills. Maybe he was disappointed? That’d be no different than usual, she was used to it. This was cold detachment and it felt a little too familiar.

By the time she shut the door in her room her hands were shaking violently. She dove for her bed shoving her jacket and bag off. Just as she was pulling her pills out she heard his laugh.

"What's wrong, love?" Smooth British tones mocked her, "did the big bad wolf get in your head?"

"Stop it!" She muttered, quietly trying to concentrate on her hands not shaking.

After a few moments she finally got her pills down, taking a shaking breath trying to center herself.

“Pretty little thing when you’re not shaking like a leaf,” he cooed with a light laugh.

Nora growled a quiet warning to the ghost in her head.

“Kitty gonna bite?” this time she could picture him leaning against the wall, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Red hair went flying as she violently shook her head, the laugh ringing cruelly in her ears. When that didn’t help she reached for the bed side table. Opening the drawer and pulling a large bottle of amber liquid out.

“Did we break into Daddy’s liquor cabinet again?” the smirk of his lips played on her mind, “Daddy isn’t happy that you’re not sharing.”

“You’re not my Daddy,” Nora whispered into the dark with a shudder.

With that she chugged a quarter of the bottle down, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. His laugh seemed to be bouncing off of the walls, gaining volume every time it came back to her ears. She swallowed back another large gulp.

“That’s no way for a lady to behave,” he chided in her ear.

“I’m not a lady,” Nora spoke softly, “you made sure of that.”

No voice this time so she slowed to a cautious sip of whiskey continuing until the bottle was empty. She was well into another bottle when her phone buzzed from the depths of her bag. She fumbled trying to get her bag open before she and it fell over the edge of the bed landing with a thump on the floor.

"Hello," she answered with a giggle and a hiccup.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, "are you drunk?" Stiles blurted out.

"No," she tried to sound serious but it was too gurgled, "maybe you're drunk. That's it - you drunk dialed me."

Stiles sighed deeply, "please tell me you're at least at home and not wandering around Beacon Hills about to be arrested by my Dad or something."

"Nope," she popped her 'p', "sitting on the floor in my underwear."

Stiles sputtered a few times before he could make any actual words leave his mouth, “there are things I never need to know about.”

This sent her into another giggle fit, “are we being a sloppy drunk?” 

She abruptly stopped and all Stiles could hear on the other end was silence.

“Eleanora?” he asked confused, “Nora? Are you ok? What happened?”

The panic in the boy’s voice shook her out of it slightly, “nothing, nothing happened. I’m… ok… yeah… I’m… okay.”

“Okay?” the cruel laugh started again, “you’re the farthest thing from it darling.”

She screwed her eyes up and tried to block out the voice. 

“Nora?!” Stiles yelled into the phone she snapped her eyes open realizing he must have been trying to get her attention.

“Sorry what was that? My phone cut out,” her eyes darted rapidly around the room as she spoke. 

“I asked if I could go over some things with you?” Stiles asked.

Nora’s head whipped around looking for a clock, “what time is it?” she asked slurring her words from alcohol and worry.

“2:35 am,” Stiles answered like it was completely normal to be calling at this time.

“And I thought I was the only late night booty call you needed?” the voice cackled in her ear and she had to remind herself that there wasn’t a pair of lips beside her head.

“And you decided to call me now?” Nora was irritated so she took another swig of whiskey.

“Well actually I was going to leave a message to meet up tomorrow,” Stiles was already losing his focus, "but maybe I should come over now and make sure you don't drown in your own vomit or something?"

"Well isn't this sweet? I think maybe the young prat has a crush on you. He'd be so easy to fuck up just like you are. Break him like a twig, you would," the voice sing-songed at her.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on his fucking head," Nora growled.

"Nora?" Stiles asked confused, "are you talking to me? Who's head am I touching?"

"Not you Stiles," she sighed pointing to the end of the bed like he could see, "I'm talking to him."

Now Stiles was really confused, "him? Him who? Derek?"

"No not Derek," she could hear his cackle, "Gabe...."

Nora cut herself off as he started talking again, "he can't hear me. I'm all in your fucked up head."

"Nor?" Stiles voice sounded far away, "what's happening?"

"Listen Stiles I'll talk to you tomorrow," she sighed out a shaky breath.

Before he could even answer she hung up, the laughter so loud in her ears she doubled over in pain. She writhed holding her head for a few minutes before she decided to struggle over to her bag. After a good ten minutes struggling her shaky hands wrapped around glass. She pulled the syringe out placing it into a vein as fast as she could, pushing the plunger far too fast. The medicine hitting her immediately and she crumpled into herself as her eyes rolled back.

 

"Hey Nora," Allison called as she walked in the room, "can I get that sweater back you borrowed?"

When her sister didn't answer Allison walked around the other side of the bed to wake her up. Instead she found her sister face down in the carpet, in only her underwear, surrounded by empty bottles and a used syringe sticking out of her arm. Allison's hands flew to her mouth but not before a scream escaped. She faintly heard footsteps crashing down the hall before someone threw their whole body weight against the door. 

Allison moved aside as Chris came crashing around the bed to stop dead standing over his daughter. He didn't know what was worse, the assortment of items lying around or the state of her body. She was way too thin, vertebra and ribs sticking out and half healed wounds covering her back and her legs. As soon as the shock wore off Chris knelt beside her, reaching up to feel her pulse. It was there but thready, and now he could see she was lightly breathing. The movement just slightly raising her shoulders. He looked down to see the syringe and lightly pulled it out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Allison's voice broke through sounding tiny and terrified.

Chris nodded, "your sisters been dealing with some issues for some time now. We know what to do. You should head to school."

Alison started to step forward about to say something but thought better of it and turned to leave. 

"Dad I hope she knows we love her," Allison spoke quietly before leaving for her room.

"I hope so too," Chris spoke to the still room, "I hope so too."

He heard Victoria come up behind him, "I'll get her some clothes." 

Chris just nodded gently pulling the syringe from her arm. Her body shuddered lightly at the pain. Then he scooped her up laying her on the bed. Victoria came back and pulled a pair of sweatpants onto Nora's legs.

"She's freezing," Victoria spoke while trying to get the shirt over her head.

Finally between the two of them they had her dressed and tucked into the bed. Chris watched as her face contorted and sweat started to form on her forehead. He looks to Victoria and she silently left the room to dampen a cloth. 

"Get Allison to school," Chris told her softly, "and tell Kate to head out without me. I'll stay and make sure she's okay."

Victoria watched as Chris brushed some hair from Nora's face and placed the cloth to her forehead. Their daughter screwed her face up at the contact but didn't wake. Chris looked over her face feeling Victoria leave behind him. Eleanora looked so young like this, her make up had long since sweated off and her skin was a mess of bruises and cuts at different stages of healing. He couldn't help the wave of gratitude that brought him at knowing they'd spared Allison from this life but it was quickly replaced by the guilt of seeing the state of his other daughter.

"I wish you would talk to us," he whispered.

Chris heard Victoria take off and then Kate shortly after. His guilt for how he spoke to her last night creeping into his gut. He was so angry at how flippant she was after her sparring match with Mateus, the older man had said she just snapped. Chris knew there was more going on but it was risking the safety of the rest of the family how reckless Nora had become.

He stared at the injuries he could see from here, her face had been bruised a few times. Obviously she'd covered it up not wanting them to know. But he knew about the fight she'd had with the wolf because of the fight they'd had, another shot of guilt at the way he'd handled that one. He'd never hit a woman outside of training or hunting, and worse it was one of his daughters. He scrubbed his face with his hands stopping to rest his elbows on his knees, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. If they didn't find the alpha soon more hunters would come and then things would get really serious.

"Daddy," Eleanora whimpered making said man whip his head up, "Daddy please help me."

Chris gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting in hoping it would distract him from the pinpricks behind his eyes. She sounded like a lost little girl and he couldn't help but wonder if she was reliving some sort of memory. He was slowly starting to realize that there was so much he didn't know. He watched as her face contorted in pain, small whimpers escaping as her hands started to shake violently. 

Chris reached across her gripping both her hands in his. Her eyes flew wide open looking side to side but not yet focusing.

"Eleanora?" Chris tried to lock eyes with her, "I'm right here. Listen to my voice. Daddy's here."

Eleanora locked eyes with Chris but then she immediately ripped her hands away as taunts of 'Daddy's here,' played on a loop in a British accent in her head. She scrambled as far away from him as she could. Cradling her still shaking hands to her chest shaking her head as tears poured down her face. Chris reached out tentatively for her and she looked at his hand like it would burn her.

"Okay, okay," Chris pulled his hands back in a surrender motion, "what can I do?"

"My bag," she croaked out still eyeing him warily as she pointed at the leather bag by the door.

Chris didn't say anything just handed her the bag which she immediately dumped placing a few tabs under her tongue after finding them. Then she grabbed a few other different pills swallowing them down with a swig from a metal flask before stilling and looking down at her hands that were slowing down their shake.

"Can I ask what the hell was all that?" Chris motioned to the contents of her bag on top of her bed.

"No you can't," Nora flatly told him arranging the items in neat lines before starting to pack them away.

She kept packing things away not looking up from what she was doing. Finally Chris stood up and dropped the empty glass syringe on top of her neat piles.

“Well what about that, can I ask about that?” his voice barely above a whisper as Eleanora stopped all her motions, “your sister found you half naked, floor littered with empty bottles and that sticking out of your arm.”

“Allie?” Eleanora’s voice was small and afraid.

“Yes and how exactly are you going to explain that one?” Chris’ anger was trying to sneak back.

Eleanora sensed the change in his mood, “you can explain that I’m on medication, which I have a prescription for by the way, for the constant pain my body is in,” she crossed her arms across her chest in anger.

“Well if you stopped going out on your own and getting yourself into situations you wouldn’t be in pain,” Chris matched her posture leaning back slightly in his chair.

"You think it's from this?" Nora asked pointing to the cut on her forehead that was almost healed and laughed cruelly, "wow. I knew you'd been absent in my life for a long time but I thought you at least kept some sort of eye on what was happening. That in some back corner of your mind you cared what kind of weapon they were turning me into."

Chris stayed silent, he had no answer for that. He'd just taken Gerard and Kate's word that they were letting him in on her progress. That's when it hit him he was even referring to her as though she were a weapon not a person.

"I know the training for the eldest daughter of each generation can be tough and they always gave me updates," Chris tried to calm her down.

"Did they now?" Nora's smirked turned dangerous.

"Yes a report every month since you were 13," Chris thought he had the upper hand.

"Including from the ages of 18 to 20?" Nora asked her eyebrow raising.

"Yes," he declared confidently.

His confidence crumbled as she let out a manic laugh, throwing her head back. 

"Wow you're way more gullible than Kate said you were," the laughter only died down slightly and there was a crazed look in her eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded standing over her.

Nora stood up pushing him back as she did, "they have no idea where I was for those two years," she yelled in his face.

Chris took a step back, stunned, as Nora stared him down smugly her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "where were you?" Chris' voice had gone small.

"That's the fun part of a werewolf's claws," Nora showed four crescent shape scars on the back of her neck, "I don't remember."

"How did you get away?" Chris' voice was still off.

"They dropped me on the door step of the French Estate barely alive," Nora had sat back down now tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Do you remember anything?" Chris was curious now.

"Not a thing," she said firmly.

"Oh little bird don't you know it's a sin to lie," his laughed echoed through her room.

Chris watched her squeeze her eyes shut and her hands start shaking. He reached forward to grip her hand put stopped when she pulled away sharply. He caught her eyes again and they were steel blue; sharp and cold. He sat back as she reigned herself in quickly.

"Now would you mind leaving me alone so I can grab a shower?" Chris could tell that her shield was back up but there was no way he was letting this go.

“You better think of something to tell your sister because I’m not cleaning this mess up,” Chris said over his shoulder as he left.

As soon as she heard him head down the stairs she grabbed her pillow slamming it into her face as she let an agonizing scream rip through her body.

“Well look at the mess you’ve made,” her devil on her shoulder scoffed.

“Shut up,” she grumped standing up to get cleaned up.

She was just walking back into the room as her phone went off. She growled as the shrill noise was like a jack hammer to her head. She picked up her phone swiping to read the text message.

Stiles: Hey it’s Stiles, can you meet me at lunch? what do you know about werewolf cures?

Eleanora: Stiles what do you know about being discrete?

Stiles: Absolutely nothing….

Eleanora: Stiles I can’t meet you where my sister would see me you idiot

Stiles: Meet me in Coach's office he sneaks to his car to sleep at lunch

Eleanora: Fine! I'll see you there

 

Eleanora forgot how easy it was to sneak through the lacrosse fields and into the locker room and then into Coach's office. She shut the blinds once inside and kept her ears perked. They might not be as good as a wolfs but they had a lifetime of practice. She got bored when Stiles was five minutes late so she started snooping. She looked through the desk easily finding the hidden flask. She unscrewed the cap quickly smelling the liquid inside.

"Mmmmm," she closed her eyes in appreciation, "Jim Bean Honey. You always had a taste for the good stuff Bobby."

She took a swig before relaxing into the chair slightly. Her eyes flickered over the items on top of the desk before resting on the sole picture frame. The smiles in the picture were natural. She picked it up a small smile gracing her lips. The girl in the picture wasn't exactly a mirror image. She was much happier, more innocent and surrounded by people who cared. Suddenly she heard the doorknob creak. She put the picture face down on the desk and grabbed her dagger rushing around the desk. She grabbed the shoulder of the person and slammed them into the wall, dagger to their throat.

When her adrenaline spike wore off slightly she was staring up into freaked out honey brown eyes. Stiles swallowed hard making his throat push into the blade slightly which he winced at.

"Not that I'm totally hating having you pushed up against me but do you mind losing the knife?" He smirked at her as she came to her senses.

"Sorry," she shrugged stepping back, "force of habit."

Stiles noted that even though she had stepped back her body stayed rigid and her hand was slightly shaking with the dagger in it. It shouldn't have been adrenaline any more but he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"I thought you told me you were ok last night," Stiles started his eyes darkening with anger as Eleanora locked onto them, "what's the matter that shit you inject not enough to kill the hang over?"

He watched as her eyes went as cold and hard as the steel of her blade, "and what exactly do you think you know about me Stiles?"

“Well I know I overheard your sister crying to Lydia about finding you with a needle sticking out of your arm,” Stiles' whiskey eyes hardened right back at her.

Nora's eyes went glassy as she pulled up her sleeve to show him her arm riddled with small scabs, "is this what you want? Proof of what a waste I am? Proof that you should stay far away from me?" She slammed her hand across the desk sending things flying.

"Nora?" Stiles voice was small and almost scared sounding, "do you really believe that?"

"I believe that anyone close to me crumbles to ash," she spat and turned on her heel banging the door open and running out tears in her eyes.

Stiles knew better than to run after someone in that state. He crouched down starting to pick up papers and the picture frame that we're now scattered on the floor. Stiles picked up the picture and stared at it taking in the faces.

"Holy shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Alcohol use/abuse  
> Drug use/abuse  
> Body Image Issues  
> Violence  
> Mention of past abuse


	17. Chapter 17: Bluebird in the Dark Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I had a few personal issues to sort out before I was able to really write this the way I wanted. There's about four different drafts saved out there. I'm also writing without a computer so I'm blaming any errors on that. Hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who has continued to support me, this fic and my baby Eleanora. 
> 
> As always warnings at the end of the chapter

Chris Argent was sitting on the couch swirling a glass of rich golden bourbon around. The house was empty other than him, Allison out grocery shopping with her Mother and Eleanora was out doing God knows what. But at the moment all he cared about was the person he was waiting to speak to.

After the conversation with his eldest daughter he was pissed, for lack of a better term. He needed to know what the hell Gerard and Kate were thinking keeping him in the dark for so long. He knew that Victoria was the head of the family but Gerard was nothing if not a puppet master. It wasn't that he was afraid to get his hands dirty, quite the opposite, it was like this was more fun for the man.

Gerard had gone a little astray after his wife had died, Chris knew this, but this seemed even a bit above that. What benefit was there to keeping them ignorant to their daughter's condition. He wondered if they had even searched for her when she disappeared or had waited around for her to pop up dead some where. Certain evens were starting to line up in his mind but no matter how angry he was there were some things he refused to believe Kate and Gerard were capable of.

He was going wait right here until he could corner his sister and force her to give him some answers. If he drank this whole bottle before she got her he didn't mind. He got a few long hard glasses down before the front door was opening. Kate swaggered in her confident smirk plastered on her face 'til she caught eyes with her brother. She immediately noted the bourbon and his body language gauging that something was off.

Chris' eyes narrow on her and he cleared his throat before calming addressing her, "I think we need to have a talk...."

 

The sound of a ball flying through the air and then swishing violently into the back of the lacrosse net was echoing across the field. Every so often a soft grunt was mixed into the sound. Coach Bobby Finstock strides out onto the field but stopped himself just shy of the edge of the bleachers to watch. He was sure Jackson was out here practising again, someone needed to rip the lacrosse stick out of that kid's ass.

He was surprised to see a shock of red hair thrown messily into a ponytail. The girl was standing at centre field firing shots straight into the goal. A leather jacket and bag thrown haphazardly onto the ground behind her. With every pass the stick made over her head her hair was swishing around her face. Coach continued to watch a small smile gracing his face before he schooled it back into his usual look of annoyance.

Coach blew his whistle and made his way over, "glad to see you still know how to handle a stick."

Nora turned raising her eyebrow and anger evident on her face but at that comment it seemed to leech away if only slightly, "there are just too many things I could add to that."

"Then I taught you well," Coach nodded throwing an arm around her shoulders before squeezing tightly," now what the hell's wrong Nor? You wouldn't be out here abusing balls for no reason," he side eyed her while keeping his arm in place.

"Bobby? Why do you do this to me?" Nora groaned a million replies flying through her head.

He laughed but didn't correct her, "seriously what's up?" He asked his voice softening.

Nora flopped down onto the ground with a loud sigh, he crouched down beside her a look of concern on his face as he pushed a sweaty chunk of hair from her face. She looked up at him a shy smile on her face. Suddenly a look of mischief crossed his face as he reached into his pocket. He pulled his flask out passing it to her. Nora smiled and took a large swig not even flinching at the taste before offering it back to him.

"How many of these things do you own?" She asked her smirk in place but he just looked at her confused, "I might have raided your office earlier."

"I was wondering who was in there," he scratched at his five o'clock shadow muttering, "a few things missing."

Nora nodded squinting up into the sun as she thought, "yeah I ran into some skinny rambling kid," she couldn't help it as an evil smile crossed her face.

"Stilinski?" Coach growled slightly, "that will be running laps 'til I puke."

Eleanora let out a smile giggle and tried her best to stifle it. But there was no hope when she seen the determined look on his face, her head went back and she let out a loud belly shaking chuckle. A stray tear was wiped away after she flopped down on her back on the grass. Coach just sat beside her watching her face transform from the mirth it held to the grimace from earlier. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bobby asked concerned but all he got back was a shrug as she closed her eyes from the sun, "boy trouble?" Nod, "family drama?" Nod and a peak through her lashes, "trouble tracking down a certain job?" A nod and a smirk.

"They never give you enough credit around here Bobby," she smiled at him now squinting through the sunlight to see the smile plastered on his face at her compliment.

"Yeah but they also don't noticed when I sneak this around school," he shook the flash and offered it to her again.

"This is true," she pointed a finger at him and nodded as she took another sip.

"Is that helping any?" He asked the smile leaving his face as she shook her head, "we always seem to think it does at the time but it only puts things off until later."

"Maybe if I ever go to college I'll get a degree in sweeping things under the rug," she smirked again but didn't move from her spot.

Bobby looked her up and down noting the bruises, cuts and scabs on her arms. She had been thin in high school but she'd definitely lost weight since then, her muscle mass she'd gained from lacrosse dwindling.

"Well I'd say you'd graduate with honours at this point," Bobby quipped.

Nora turned her head to look at her Coach, "I'm just so tired, of everything. The only thing in this town I missed was you," she watched him smile back sadly.

"Is that so?" He asked a light in his eyes, "because I'm sure I over heard someone saying they seen you out with Derek Hale."

"Who me?" She tried to cover up the blush she felt creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yeah something about seeing him pack you passed out into the hospital," Bobby's face remained open but his smile was gone, "and that one of the nurses told her you'd OD'd."

She felt her eyes ache with the need to cry, so she turned her face away from him, "it's a little more complicated than that."

"Which part?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Derek or the drugs?"

"Would it sound cliche' if I said both?" She was still looking away but placed her hand on top of his.

"A little bit," she scoffed at him, "but doesn't make it any less true."

She nodded finally letting some tears flow, Coach moved his hand to rub her back and she fisted her hands into her mouth attempting to muffle her sobs.

"I came back thinking I was stronger than this place," she managed roughly, "but I was so wrong."

"I don't believe that bullshit for one second," Coach told her softly despite the harsh words.

Nora looked back at home shocked, she opened and closed her mouth a few times unable to make it work, so she settled for glaring at him.

"You're still the same girl I watched stand up to that Coach from Devenford prep when he was gonna whack one of his players with is own stick," Bobby smiled fondly, "I've never seen a man crumple to the ground so fast. I know you hit him in the balls but yikes."

"Well to be fair I hit him because he told me he was enjoying the view my chest was giving him bouncing down the field," Nora smirked and Bobby shivered unpleasantly at the though, "but it was a bonus that his wife was right there and he got fired."

"That guy was five times your size and you had no fear," he pointed out.

"That feels like a life time and a different person ago," she sighed a tremor running through her hands.

He hummed in agreement as she sat up the whole way finally, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around them as she looked back up at the sun.

"I miss it some times," Bobby looked at her to make sure he didn't miss the soft words, "lacrosse," she clarifies, "but mostly I miss," her voice chokes off and she stops.

"The people?" He finishes for her sadness evident in his voice as well.

Nora nods tears once again streaking down her face, he pulled her into an awkward hug rubbing her back roughly. Before they could both get more emotional Nora pulled back and punch him in the shoulder, causing him to grimace in fake pain. He glared at her rubbing his shoulder.

"If you ever do need to reminisce, I'll take you to Floyd's Diner for a greasy burger," he stood up offering her his hand, "looks like you could use some fattening up."

"Just because it's legal for you to check me out doesn't make it any less creepy," she let him pull her up a glint of teasing in her eyes and tone.

"I'm sure my lacrosse team gets more ass than me," he grumbled, "expect maybe Stilinski."

"Okay the thought of Stilinski and sex is disturbing enough," Nora smirked crossing her arms trying to hide the tremble that was getting worse as she seen something black in the tree line from her peripheral vision, "and of course I should get going. I have a feeling you'll need to get back to class soon."

Coach smiled patting her on the shoulder, "you're a good person and some day things will work out... To be less complicated, at least. And if worse comes to worse you can come yell at Greenburg for me, always makes my day better," he winked as he walked away flask in hand.

 

Stiles and Scott are sitting with their heads together in Mr. Harris' Chemistry class whisper, "so do you think it would actually work?" Stiles is asking hope in his voice.

"Why wouldn't it?" Scott asked still confused with Stiles doubts, "Derek seems to think so and he knows way more about this stuff than us."

"Yeah but it's Derek," Stiles groaned.

"I thought you were going to ask Eleanora about it?" Scott asked him, Stiles flailed in response before slamming his forehead down onto the table with a groan.

"I tried but she doesn't trust me at all," Stiles voice was muffled by the table, "and I got so angry at her and I'm not even sure why."

Scott suddenly stiffened beside him and Stiles could tell the wolf wasn't even listening to him anymore. Stiles looked up at his best friend to see a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" Stiles tried to see what Scott was looking out the window at but all he could see was the trees.

"She must not have left the school," Scott kept his vision trained on the trees, "she just followed Derek off into the trees."

 

Eleanora followed what appeared to be a fresh path through the underbrush, "Derek?" She called out mad at herself for loosing sight of the younger man, "Derek come on out!" She raised her voice, "shit!" She swore as she almost tripped, "Derek? I'm getting really sick of this hot and cold asshole routine!"

Nora's ears picked up something behind her and she spun to try to see it but just caught a sliver of black leather, "I didn't peg you as the pretend to be a psychotic murdering stalker types," she told the trees trying desperately to keep her heart beat slow.

She was loosing the battle though as her breathing started to become more rapid, "don't make me a God damned horror movie cliche', or I swear to you I will rip your balls out and feed them to you with a silver spoon!"

"Now, while I would love to watch that," a smooth voice sounded behind her as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and a set of class at her throat, "that would be very psychotic murdering stalker of me, to let my toy do all the work."

Nora wretched her head to the side trying to see who was holding her, but she felt the claws start to bite in deeper, "what the fuck do you want?" She breathed out harshly realizing it had to be the alpha.

"Now is that any way to talk to me when I could rip your throat out in a second?" He smugly offered as he tightened his grip to provide his point, "I just wanted a chance to catch up," he practically purred into her ear.

"And what exactly would you like to catch up on? The weather?" The heat of the body behind her pressed firmer into her and she wanted nothing more than to shove him away and paw at her ear to get the heat and moisture she was feeling off, "I don't even know your name."

"Well if Derek and you weren't so busy trying not to hump like bunnies you might be able to figure it out," he laughed into her ear again making the urge to itch the damned thing off unbearable.

"If you don't stop doing that to my fucking ear I'm going to ram the back of my head into the bridge of your nose," she hissed.

Nora's heart rate skyrocketed when she felt far to sharp teeth begin to nibble on the shell of her ear, "you should be more careful with your words sweetheart, one slip and Daddy has to explain to Allison why this time they didn't have time to save you from your own bad habits," he tightened his hand around her elbow painfully.

"What's wrong can't get it up and just get on with it?" Nora hissed through her teeth.

"Oh no, that's no fun," and she felt him lick the shell of her ear before he cackled, "there's a long line ahead of you. I think I'll start with that moron of a Coach, reach down his throat and pull his stomach back out. And then," he stopped to snif her again and she felt him nuzzle into her neck, "then, I'll move onto the Sherrif's annoying son," he felt her tense up even more, "him I'll take my time with. Break all his fingers and then his toes, then the bones in his face and then each rib one by one," he tapped each of her ribs as he said this, "then when he's a mess of bloody pulp I'll bite and see if it takes. If not I'll watch him drown in the thick sludge of his own black blood."

She felt him place a claw on the edge of her brow and trace it down her cheek, under her lip, across her jaw line and then disappear, "a fragile bird like you should learn to stay out of the woods sweetheart," he whispered softly into her ear, sounding almost fond.

"I can take care of myself," she was trying to stay still but her hands had started to shake.

"Not when you're itching for what's in that bag you can't" he forced her to look at her bag a few feet away, "nasty stuff that. Smells like you've been using it an awful lot. Is Beacon Hills getting to you?"

She refused to give him the answer he wanted, clamping her jaw shut tightly instead. This only cramped her muscles up causing a spasm to rip its way down her spine. A few aftershocks followed causing her to whimper in pain.

"Do you think a single person cares that you're out here with me blue bird?" Another spasms down her spine at that name and an image of messy blonde hair framing sparkling green eyes flashed in her memory.

"I know no one does," she harshly chuffs out, "doesn't mean I give up and stop fighting you, someone has to keep you from hurting more people."

"Uh oh," he chides in her ear, "your bleeding heart is starting to show."

Nora was desperately trying to figure a way out of his hold. The pain was starting to be overwhelming which was causing her to shake worse. She twisted her lower body some before a hand wrapped around her hip and claws were punching through the jean and underwear and into the soft skin beneath. She couldn't help but remember two hands doing the same motion leaving scars there over and over again. A shiver of fear mixed with pleasure rolled through her causing her stomach to heave.

"That's a bad idea, I know you like it rough but," he stop speaking and went a little stiff behind her before a small laugh escaped him, "the Calvary is coming I guess that's my cue to leave. But don't worry I'll be back little bird, you keep those as a momento," he dragged his claws from their spot on her neck deepening the wounds.

As soon as the arms holding her up were gone Nora slammed to the ground just barely catching herself painfully on her hands and knees. A sob tore out of her throat as images played on her mind, the smirk, the birthmark just above it. Her mind reeled as her stomach rolled, it retched emptying the small amount that was in it onto the ground below her.

He had called her blue bird again, he had known things. He couldn't have known about her scars unless... She retched again brining up nothing but a burning bile. She was still heaving when she heard someone start to crash through the brush. Her hand wiped across her mouth as she clambered back from the mess on the forest floor.

"Stiles I found her!" Scott called out before he crouched down in front of her.

Her eyes were staring unblinking at the leaves beside him as he inched closer, "Eleanora?" He was overwhelmed by the smell of her bile and the deep burnt cinnamon scent he now associated with her.

"Eleanora?" He tried again to catch her eyes, giving Stiles time to catch up to him. He was standing behind Scott trying to catch his breath. Scott grabbed her face in an attempt to force her to look at him, he bracketed her ears with his hands. Scotts thumbs rested in the hollow of her cheeks with his palms behind her ears, fingers were tangled into her hair that was falling out of it's ponytail. He gently moved her head so they were eye to eye but even being level with his they weren't focussing at all. Her breathing was jagged and loud, "Eleanora?"

 

"Blue bird look at me," he demanded in clipped British tones as he roughly tugged her face to meet his eyes.

Thumbs rubbed across her cheekbones, and she struggled slightly trying to pull her face away, "let go of me," her voice quiet and hoarse for some reason.

"You know the rules," he lectured quirking his head to the side seeing his tousled blonde hair swinging, "you don't want me to punish you for looking away, do you?" Her eyes locked onto his as an answer, "that's my pretty bird," he cooed at her as though she were a small child.

His grip tightened on her face as he pecked her lips roughly before stepping back. The screams coming from the other person in the room ratcheted around in her brain. Her eyes sprouted tears but not sound came from her and she never looked away, not even when the scream had cut off into a soft, wet gurgle.

 

Scott just wanted her to focus on him, he even considered shaking to to wake her up from what ever was going on. Stiles watched quietly standing behind Scott his brain working to put pieces together. Scott gently brushed his thumbs across her cheekbones, "Eleanora?" He tried again and watched awestruck as tears started streaming down her face. Scott looked back at Stiles as he shrugged. "Can you look at me?" Scott pleaded and watched as her eyes suddenly moved to his, he was heartbroken to see terror there. Eleanora tried to rip her head away from his grip, out of reflex and the fear of Nora injuring herself he tightened his grip instinctively. Eleanora's eyes blew wide and the panic sent her heart racing and her breathing became uneven.

"Scott," Stiles tried to warn his friend that she was heading towards a panic attack when someone else crashed through the brush behind them.

"Scott! Let her go!" Derek demanded and the beta immediately listened hearing the edge of fear in the other wolf's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused.

"I was tracking a scent, I'm guessing it was the alpha," Derek knelt down beside Nora and wrapped his arms underneath her. He was about to move her when a scent he didn't expect caught his nose. There in the air was the sharp metallic tang of blood. It wasn't heavy but he quickly scanned her body zeroing in on the injuries to her hip and neck. He then looked to her eyes and there were dilating rapidly while the attempted to focus.

Eleanora mumbled something so low he couldn't catch it, "what did she just say?" Scott asked him.

Derek shook his head at the younger boy, "Nora you need to speak up," he told her softly.

Her eyes zeroed in on Derek's and they were suddenly focused hard as steel, "what do I smell like?" She asked her voice still quiet. Derek looked down at her confused, "he was in his human form, do I smell different than when he's shifted?"

Derek pressed his nose to her throat and the spot on her hip, "I can smell you but there is a few different scents. Kind of smells like charcoal and salt, but like the ocean," he watched her shudder in his arms before her breathing picked up even more.

"Gabriel," she whispered and then went limp in his arms as she blacked out.

"What the hell was that?" Scott was freaked out and look to Derek for answers before turning the same look to his best friend.

"I'm not really sure," Derek spoke quietly looking curiously down at the woman in his arms who was looking more frail than ever.

"She may have had a panic attack at the Sherrif's station a while back," Stiles offered quietly not taking his eyes off of the red head dangling in Derek's arms, "she punched me too and I'm pretty sure she's being stalked," Stiles scratched the back of his neck suddenly uncomfortable.

"Stalked?" Derek asked her sleeping form.

"You never told me she punched you dude," Scott had totally missed the point caught off guard at a girl punching his best friend. 

"Her eyes were far off like they just were with Scott," Stiles explained, "like she was watching a movie in her head."

Derek's gruff exterior was back, "what ever is going on she needs to get out of these woods."

"Okay, okay," Scott finally got with the program, "my Mom is on the afternoon shift she should be gone. We can take her to my place."

"We should be able to get her into the Jeep without anyone noticing," Stiles offered.

Derek nodded and headed out towards the parking lot, hoping they could get out of here before someone seen a wanted killer carrying a dead looking girl. Stiles was sure if anyone caught sight of them his Dad would be here before you can say 'shit!'. Somehow the three were able to wrangle Nora into the back seat of the Jeep. They stood back for a moment looking at each other hoping someone would take the lead.

Derek turned and started to walk away, "Derek," Nora whispered in her sleep and he stopped dead, his whole body rigid with shock and indecision.

Stiles was looking between the confusion expression of his best friend and the stiff back of the older wolf, "what just happened?" He couldn't hear what they could.

Scott just shook his head not wanting to say anything with Derek right there. She called out again stirring slightly and this time it was loud enough for even Stiles to hear. The two boys turned back towards the Jeep to check on her and when they looked back Derek was nowhere to be found.

"Of course sour wolf disappears," Stiles mumbled to himself before getting into his Jeep beside Scott.

 

Derek took off as fast as his legs would take him, he heard what Stiles had said but he couldn't be anywhere near her right now. After all the pushing away and all the craziness of today she was searching for him in her sleep. And the more he thinks about it the more he convinces himself that Eleanora Argent knows exactly who the alpha is. The alpha seems obsessed with Scott and her, Scott makes sense being the alpha bit him but Eleanora is the anomaly. If he can use her to get to the alpha he will do what ever it takes.

Derek was determined to run until his brain shut off long enough to form a plan. Hopefully a few more laps around the preserve and he'd have it figured out, the he would head back to Scott's to talk with her.

 

Thankfully when Stiles pulled the Jeep up to the McCall's house Melissa's car was gone. Eleanora had stayed sleeping the whole way but that name had slipped from her lips a few more times. It felt like they were intruding in a private moment, and there was obviously more going on between them than Derek or Nora wanted to let on. Scott managed to get Nora out of the back while Stiles used his spare key in the front door. They got her upstairs and laid her down on Scott's bed, she was silent now but still not awake.

"Now what?" Stiles whispered harshly.

Scott shrugged and looked over at him, "do I look like I know?" He asked back just as harshly.

Stiles stepped a little further from the bed, "you are the werewolf. Smell her. Is there anything?"

Scott looked back at his friend while raising his eyebrow, "you forget I'm new to this. She smells the same as she always does."

Stiles groaned, "what does she smell like then?" He motioned his hands emphatically at her.

"How about she smells like she's going to kick your ass?" A voice hissed from behind them.

Scott and Stiles both locked eyes before turning around shocked to see her suddenly awake. The red head was glaring so hard Stiles was sure she was trying to light them on fire with her mind. Considering his new reality Stiles wasn't totally sure that wasn't possible. He approached the bed hands out in front of him trying to wave a white flag in her direction.

"We found you in the woods," he started gently, "the alpha had been there and you were a little..." He paused searching for words.

"Out of it?" Scott supplies unsure if it's helpful or not.

"Out of it?" She echoed.

"And then you had a panic attack," Scott told her and didn't seem to notice Stiles shaking his head at his friend's abruptness.

Stiles was amazing to watch her gaze harden further, "like seriously are you the world champion of death glares or something?" Stiles blurted thanks to the lack of mouth to brain filter at the moment.

Scott laughed for a second before he took in the mood. Eleanora stood up the menacing look still in her eyes. She didn't answer Stiles' question and she looked ready to punch him in the face when a tap at the window caused all three to turn towards it. Derek Hale's usually grim expression met the three very different sets of eyes.

"Holy fuzzy caterpillars batman," Nora quipped in a flat very bored tone as all eyes turned to her, she shrugged, "what?"

Derek rolled his eyes while the two teens tried to cover smiles by going to let him into the room, "you know I have a front door you can stop doing that," Scott sounded annoyed.

Derek glared at him as he climbed through the window, "well if you answered when I knocked a couple of minutes ago I would have had to climb through your window," the older man ground out.

"Oh," Scott blushed while looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"I followed the path but the alpha must have shifted shortly after he left," Derek explained looking at the two boy but not the other person in the room.

"Fuck!" Nora swore causing the teens to look at her but she noticed Derek still wasn't making any eye contact with her.

There were a few tense moments where the teens watched the two adults, Stiles had a knowing look on his face while Scott was confused by the litany of new scents in the air.

After what seemed like forever Derek lifted his eyes and locked them with Eleanora's, "I think we need to have a talk...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Flashbacks/Panic Attacks  
> Mentions of past abuse  
> Physical and emotional torment  
> Swearing  
> Alcohol use  
> Discussion of past drug use


	18. Chapter 18: Scars They Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me, hope this update was worth the wait. I ended up with a bunch of this chapter accidentally deleted. Then after I rewrote what I could I cut a bunch of it for the next chapter. There's already so much going on in this one. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers and readers.
> 
> As always warnings are at the end of the chapter.

Chris' eyes narrowed on her and he cleared his throat before calming addressing her, "I think we need to have a talk…."

Kate's smirk dropped immediately as her arms crossed her chest and she took on a more defensive posture, "and what would you wish to discuss dear brother?"

Chris took in her mannerisms and knew better than to let her distract him from this, "I think you already know that Eleanora is something we've needed to talk about for a while now."

"What's wrong? Did she get herself bit again?" Kate immediately jumped to self preservation mode, "do I need to test her?"

"Take a seat please," Chris motioned to the couch across from him before setting his glass down and filling it again from the crystal decanter.

He filled a second and handed it to Kate which she gratefully took a swig from as she sat, "shoot," she tried to come across as nonchalant.

Chris was still appraising her, knowing full well she had the same tricks to hide her lies that he did, "I want to know about the French Estate four years ago."

He watched his sister closely looking for any signs of her pupils dilating, sweat pooling, pulse raising anything to reveal what she was hiding, "you want to know about the estate? Or the half dead girl we found on the doorstep?"

Kate's direct response threw him a little but he knows better than to let her get under his skin, "how about we start with why my wife and I weren't informed of the situation?"

Kate actually laughed at him, "you think the head of this family wasn't 'informed of the situation' as you call it?" her eyebrow lifted high as she looked across at him, sipping her bourbon the whole time.

"You really want me to believe that Victoria knew our daughter was missing, possibly dead for two years and was found gravely injured and didn't tell me?" Chris raised his eyebrow to match her's.

"No I want you to believe that the leader of this family didn't let you know information that would pull you off mission and cause more issues than it would solve," Kate smiled dangerously, "is it any different than you keeping our big family secret from Allison to 'keep her safe' as you keep saying?"

"Kate that was a decision made by Victoria and me about our daughter, it has nothing to do with the mission," Chris was amazed how much like a predator she could look when she really wanted to, "and why should I believe anything you have to say?"

"Because I've never lied to you about something like this," Kate's face softened, "but how many times has Nora lied lately?"

"What do you mean?" Chris felt he had the high ground.

Other than she was in the hospital the other day? How about that Derek Hale was the one to drop her off? Bolted as soon as he could too from what I hear," she enjoyed watching Chris take in her carefully timed news, "then he torments your other daughter in the school and Nora shows up with bite wounds. Seems awfully strange, doesn't it?"

"Bite wounds?" Allison whispered to herself as she tip toed back upstairs.

She had ran into Lydia at the grocery store and had ditched her Mom. After begging Lydia she dropped her off at the back fence. She was glad she'd worn leggings and not a skirt tonight, it was easier to scale fence and sneak into the house. She was determined to snoop around her sister's room. Allison knew that what ever her parents were keeping from her, her older sister was right in the middle of it.

She slowly opened the door happy to hear no squeak of hinges protesting. Once she was in the room she closed it again the only sound the small click of the knob sliding home. She let her dark brown eyes adjust to the lower light of the room before she started to look around. There was drawing supplies spread out all over the small desk, and what looked like a drawing of a bird left out. Allison ran her fingers across the desk imagining her sister sitting her.

Allison smiled softly as she could remember sitting on Eleanora's lap when she was only four years old. She was colouring in a Barbie book while Eleanora was drawing a rather detailed drawing of a forest full of black wolves. When Allison had gotten bored she had begged Nora to allow her to draw in the book. 'Please,' she pouted and turned her large dark eyes up at the older girl.

Nora had huffed and pretended to be put out for about two seconds before she grabbed Allison's chubby little finger, 'you can help me blend,' she explained before rubbing her finger on spots of the picture that needed some shading. The little girl giggled as Nora continued to move her finger around the drawing. Finally she considered it done and released Allison's hand. Eleanora was telling her the names of the wolves when someone came into the room.

'What are you doing?' she remembers her father's voice being angry and then Nora calming her because it upset her, 'it's okay Ally better go clean your hands,' Nora had smiled and when she looked down her hands and her pretty pink dress were covered in black from the charcoal. 'What did you do to her dress you know we have to leave shortly,' she could hear the argument behind her. 'Well she could stay home with me,' Nora sounded scared. 'The only reason you're staying home is you're too reckless to be around these people,' Chris' voice sounded cold, 'you'll just embarrass us and set our reputation amongst hunters further back.'

Allison was pulled out of her memory when something stuck, "hunters?"

Before she could think too much on it though there was movement just outside the door. Allison looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. She snuck into the back of the closet where there was a little pocket behind the clothes she wouldn't be seen even if the closet was open. She couldn't see what was happening but she could hear someone shuffling around the room.

Kate started to shuffle through the dresser drawers, she had to find something. She needed leverage on Eleanora. There was no way that she could have Chris questioning her again, it was in his best interest to let this die. She knew that Nora wrote everything down, not the smartest habit for someone who made a living killing things. Especially if they were keeping secrets from her.

She took a look at the stuff on top of the desk before looking under the bed. She was just about to look in the closet when she had a thought. Kate lifted up the edge of the mattress and sure enough there was two notebooks there. They looked quite old from the state of the pages. Kate's grin grew into something sharp and dangerous.

She looked around the room slightly before sneaking back out. Allison could hear her go back downstairs.

"What is going on with this family?" she asked herself before sneaking back to her own room to research a few things.

After what seemed like forever Derek lifted his eyes and locked them with Eleanora's, "I think we need to have a talk…."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ummm…" Stiles started awkwardly, "we'll just be disappearing somewhere now."

The teens disappeared out the door and Derek could hear them fighting on the stairs about whether Scott should listen in, "if you don't give us some space I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek throws some extra venom into his voice and is rewarded by the door downstairs slamming closed.

He looked over to see blue eyes watching him with a light of intrigue in them, "are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Derek stood across from her his arms across his chest, body rigid with tension, "do you know who the Alpha is?" he bit out harshly.

"No," Nora answered simply turning her back on him and starting to dig through the closet, "If I did he'd be dead by now."

She was flipping through Stiles' closet rapidly, the scrape of hangers grating on his nerves, "you actually think you could kill an alpha on your own?"

"I think I could take him out with me at the worst," she didn't turn around and Derek swallowed hard when he heard her heart stay even.

Finally she seemed to find something and she pulled it out. Setting it on Stiles' dresser, then ripping her current shirt up over her head. Derek was mesmerized by the way the scars and tattoos on her back moved. She wasn't wearing a bra and Derek can tell she's doing it on purpose, can feel the charge in the air as she slips a new shirt over her hand and then slowly over her abused back. There was still half an inch of skin showing under the tight shirt. Derek could smell her trying to hide her depression under the scent of arousal.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked trying to shake the smells from his sensitive nose.

She looked back over her shoulder at him raising her brow in answer, Derek huffed a growl out.

"Why do you always try to distract me from what's really going on with you by using your body?" Derek's stomach turned at the comparison his brain was already supplying.

What does prey do around a predator?" she turned fully now taking off her pants to replace them with a pair of sweats she'd pulled from Stiles' dresser, "they definitely don't show their weaknesses."

"Does that mean you're afraid of me?" he asked stepping closer to her and hearing her heart beat rise.

"It means I'm smart enough to know you can rip my throat out with your teeth," she explained looking at his mouth but taking a step back and hitting the dresser behind her.

Derek stepped further into her space placing his hands on her sides right where that small amount of skin was showing and his mouth just millimetres from her's, she could feel his breath ghost across her lips.

"I'd rather do something else with my mouth," he whispered and then lightly pressed his lips to Nora's, and the familiar tug of her pain was being pulled out of her and she sighed.

Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue in along side her's, Nora's head was quickly getting light. She indulged for a moment more before she pushed him violently away. Derek was caught off guard by the force behind the move.

"Stop!" she was instantly seething, Derek was huffing his breaths in and out, "you need to stop doing that."

"Which part?" Derek stared her down not moving, "the kissing? The caring? Or the taking your fucking pain because you're too damn stubborn to ask?"

"How about the whole fucking thing," Nora was still and looked ready to fight, "why do you care anyways? You think I can get you closer to the Alpha? If I was sure it was him I could but I'm not sure."

"Who's Gabriel?" Derek started inching closer again as his rage diminished slightly, "Nora? Who is Gabriel?"

At the name she had frozen her eyes suddenly becoming extremely vulnerable and young looking, "how do you know that name?"

"You said it when you passed out earlier," Derek told her trying to get close enough to touch her but she had side stepped and scurried until she was sitting on the bed again, "who is he?"

Derek crouched down in front of her and touched her wrist gently taking a large amount of pain from her that she had been radiating, "I think he was my ex-boyfriend."

Derek's head snapped up at that and he looked at her face but she was looking down at where he was touching her as if she was mesmerized by the black lines inking their way up his arm, "you think?" he asked. gently.

She didn't answer but took her hand and rubbed the back of her neck almost absently, Derek's fingers of his empty hand joined her's. He felt the multiple sets of raised skin that signalled scars and he took in the fact that they seemed to be half moon shaped.

"The beauty of dating a werewolf I guess," Eleanora sighed finally looking into his face, "you should really stop that," she gently grabbed the wrist of the hand taking her pain.

He stopped immediately looking over her face confused, "you'd rather be in pain?"

Nora shook her head, "I still have to take the medicine," Derek instantly looked mad at her statement, "the pain from the withdrawal is about a hundred times worse than this," Derek listened hoping to hear a lie.

"Then why even start?" Derek was still watching her closely.

"It wasn't my choice," she said quietly her hand once again rubbing her neck.

The action gave Derek the chills, obviously this woman in front of him was far stronger than he originally thought, "if you ever wanna get clean and need a werewolf pain killer…" he started but the small smile on Nora's face stopped him.

"Thanks," she said and again she looked about sixteen in the moment, "if we make it through this alive I will think about it."

"Good better than you killing yourself more," Derek looked down at his hands wringing them like he was trying to get them clean.

"It's not like anyone would care if I wasn't here any more," she couldn't watch his hands any more.

Derek bristled at her comment, "You think your sister really wouldn't care if her big sister was just gone? Ripped from her life by a vicious animal? Torn to shreds?" Derek's hands were in his hair pulling at it now.

Nora's stomach dropped to the floor and she sucked in a breath trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Derek?" she asked gently as he'd gone silent and still while his hands pulled at his hair.

He didn't answer her, didn't even look up so she moved closer grabbing at his hands that were starting to pull very hard on his hair. Nora feared he might actually pull clumps of his own hair out if he didn't stop soon. He felt her small hands wrap around his and he looked up the pure anguish in his eyes couldn't be hidden and either could the fresh tears tracking down his face.

"Oh Derek," she tried desperately not to let her voice break and she pulled his head down so it was resting on her chest, "I'm so sorry about Laura. I know nobody has probably said that since this all started. I know you have to missing her horribly. I'm sorry I spoke without thinking."

He didn't say anything just closed his eyes and breathed her scent in while listening to the steady beat of her heart and the soft sound of her voice trying to sooth him. He would do anything to bring his sister back. He would kill everyone he could if he thought he'd wake up tomorrow to the sound of Laura making breakfast in their New York apartment. Top 40 radio in the background as she sand along quietly. He light footsteps padding from the stove, to the fridge and then over to the coffee maker where his black coffee would be waiting for him the moment she heard him stir out of bed.

He could almost smell the bacon that was just on the edge of burning before Laura would swear under her breath and save it from the frying pan just in time. As he'd walk out she'd be fully dressed for work other than her heels that were sitting beside the breakfast bar, she'd take the cheesy joke apron he'd bought her for some reason or another off and sit down with him for breakfast. Some times they would chat, Laura would tell him all about the client she was helping. Usually a woman down on her luck taken advantage of in one way or another. She was a bad ass who loved to help people. Talia would have been proud and he was always sure she was watching them.

And now more than anything he wished he could go back to that time and tell her that. Tell her that Talia would have proudly stood at her side as she tried her cases. That their Dad would have bragged about her any time he was down at the station to meet with the Sheriff about kids partying in the woods on a full moon, never a good idea. How Peter would have asked her for shady legal advice and they'd be left wondering what he'd done or if he was just messing with them again. And Cora would've looked up to her, how she'd be a sophomore now and be planning her life to be just as amazing as Laura's had been. How he would have told anyone who cared or didn't that his big sister was one of the best junior prosecutors in the state of New York with the highest record of convictions.

Hell he'd give anything just to tell her thank you, like he never did. Thank her for taking him away from this horrible place. For getting them a place to live. How she made sure he finished school and even helped him get into NYU for a bit. That she worked her way through law school while dealing with everything. How she chained him up in the basement of their building those first few months on the full moon when he'd go mostly rabid. Thank her for never once asking about what happened. For never pushing him to talk about it. Thank her for going to therapy but never pushing him to go. God just thank her for being his sister.

And now he'll never get a chance to say any of that or anything ever again.

Derek had gotten lost in his memories and Nora just held onto him carding her hairs through his hair. They sat like that for a few moments before Derek realized the top of his head was getting wet. He looked up to see she was crying and looking off out the window.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Nora said and he wasn't sure if it was meant for him or not until she looked down and met his eyes, "I'm sorry Derek you should never have to lose anyone you care about. You've lost so much already. It's not fair."

Derek was confused by the pain and loss in her voice and then a thought hit him, "how old are you Nora?"

She looked away tears still streaming heavily down her face. She couldn't look at him.

Derek grabbed her arms roughly squaring himself up anger in his face suddenly, "how old are you?"

"I remember one time a boy had shoved me into a locker, called me a nasty name," she looked Derek in the face her voice soft, "Laura tripped him so bad on her way by he slammed his face into the opposite bank of lockers. Broke his nose. He had whispered it in my ear but Laura had heard it."

Derek's eyes grew large and glowed blue suddenly, "you knew what we were even then?"

Nora nodded and looked up at him, "and I didn't tell anyone," she whispered, "even when Laura got suspended for tripping the lacrosse team captain for calling me a dirty whore. I didn't say a word. They pulled me in, I was questioned by my guardian, and I never said a word. I owed her that much and so much more and I failed her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Mentions of past trauma
> 
> Mentions of past abuse
> 
> Mentions of drug use
> 
> Alcohol use
> 
> Langauge


	19. Chapter 19: Short on Options, Big on Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Mentions of past trauma
> 
> Mentions of past abuse
> 
> Mentions of drug use
> 
> Alcohol use
> 
> Langauge
> 
> So sorry it's been forever since I posted, I will hopefully be more regular with updates soon. Thank you again to all the amazing reviews I've gotten, my awesome friends who support this fic and I and to everyone who reads this, you are AWESOME! Thanks again, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19: Short on Options, Big on Opinions

Scott and Stiles were out sitting in the Jeep, music on so Scott couldn't hear the conversation going on upstairs. Scott had noticed how quiet Stiles was, his fidgeting worse than normal. It was starting to grate on the wolf's nerves. But before he could say anything Stiles let out a huge whoosh of air like he was going to explode if he didn't let out what he needed to say.

"Ifoundaphotoofeleanoraandderekssisterincoachsoffice," he said in a rush and Scott just looked over giving him a look Stiles had seen more times than he could remember on his friends face as he took a couple deep breaths before trying again while pulling something out of his backpack in the back seat, "I found a photo of Eleanora and Derek's sister in Coach's office."

Scott looked down to see the photo in Stiles hands, "holy shit!" there in the picture was a teenage Eleanora with her bright red hair in a messy ponytail wearing a BHHS lacrosse t-shirt with her arm around a dark haired girl with hazel eyes that matched Derek's.

"I don't know who else that is but that is definitely the girl we found buried at the Hale house," Stiles pointed to a few other teens in the picture and Coach could be seen in the background with a small, proud smile on his face.

"So they knew each other?" Scott was confused.

"I guess so," Stiles shrugged, "does that mean Derek knew her?"

"I don't think so," Scott shook his head, "the way he looks at her some times it's like he's trying to figure her out. If he knew her back then I think he would trust her more or he would refuse her help if he thought of her like he does the rest of the Argents."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Stiles sighed deeply, "this whole situation makes my head hurt."

"I kinda miss it being just you and me and being nobodies some times," Scott huffs out a breath and an embarrassed laugh, "is that pathetic?"

"No I totally get it dude," Stiles looks over at his best friend and can't help the fond look that crosses his face at the fact that his friend feels the same as him, "life was just way simpler and allot less terrifying then."

"Yeah and it's only going to get more complicated before it's over," Scott was staring out the windshield, "but hopefully Derek and I can find this alpha. Then I can get my life back and maybe Allison too."

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at his friend but he knew they both were hoping for the same thing, "I hope so too, I hope so too."

The room was utterly silent after Nora's confession, Derek was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't remember Laura getting in trouble for such a thing. Normally Talia would have been furious at Laura for drawing negative attention to herself especially if the Hale matriarch knew there was hunters in the area. Either Nora is lying or there's more to the story than he knows.

He's not sure how long he's been sitting there but he notices that the air in the room has shifted slightly. Derek focussed back onto Nora, she was sitting with her knees up, arms wrapped around her as she dropped her head onto her knees. He could see the tremors going through her body as she tried her best to hide them. Derek could smell the pain wafting off of her as well as the shame. He looked from her to where her back pack was sitting on the floor a few feet away.

The wolf stood and crossed over to grab her bag, setting it down beside her before crouching in front of her, touching her leg softly, "do what you need," he said his voice softer than she'd ever heard.

She didn't move but heard him head for the bedroom door before it clicked close behind him. Nora knew there was no way he had gone far. Derek was going to have questions and she wasn't sure she could answer them. Her memories of that time are spotty but that day in the hallway was a bright spot that wouldn't dim.

She was riding a high walking down the hall with her fresh new Lacrosse team jersey on her back. Nora knew not all the guys on the team were so excited to have a girl on the team. She was just happy to be able to get some of her aggression out in a healthy way. She was supposed to be getting some real teenager life experience but missing out on the action was causing her to lash out during training. She was told to handle her shit or be benched permanently and that wasn't happening if she could help it.

She spun her lock and started in on her combination when she felt the sharp sting of a crosse being shoved against her pinning her to the locker, "you think you're some sort of hotshot Jaeger?" hot breath on her ear.

She pushed him back and spun trying to defend herself, "fuck you Dalton," he rushed back in dropping the crosse to grab her hands pinning them.

He smiled down at her thinking he had the petite girl in the perfect spot. He took his knees to knock her's sideways to lean a leg between them and press into her, "you would love that wouldn't you?" he pressed his weight crushingly into her, "is that how you got on the team? Fuck Coach in his office just so you could be out on the field with us?" Nora knew she could get out of this but not without having to explain what happened to the principal, "a dirty whore like you couldn't do it any other way."

That was the last straw as Nora started to shift to a more offensive position Dalton was ripped off of her and landed hard against the lockers across the hall. The only sound in the hall was the heavy breathing of the person who'd ripped him off and a loud clunk of metal hitting the floor. Nora looked up and her eyes locked with the golden yellow of a beta before her. She didn't know the girl but she looked at least a little bit in control. Nora wasn't surprised there was wolves in her school it was Beacon Hills after all. What she was surprised by was when the girl bent down to pick something up of the floor her face locked into a look of confusion. Her eyes met Nora's and they were back to their natural hazel. She glared as she passed the item to the other girl.

Dalton started to stir on the floor and the girl placed herself between Dalton and Nora, "what the fuck?" he asked and then looked up noticing who threw him, "what's your problem Laura?"

"My problem Dalton is catching my boyfriend accosting a girl in the hallway," Laura said in a forced calm voice.

Dalton was pinching his nose, "I think you broke my fucking nose. You Hale's are freaks!" Dalton yelled before scrambling up and taking off, no doubt headed for the principal's office.

Nora and Laura stared at each other for a moment, "I won't ask if you're alright," Laura started, "I know better than to doubt the strength of a hunter," with that she walked away.

Nora watched her walk away completely confused until the item in her hand bit into her hand slightly. It was a necklace, a silver bullet hanging from it with the Argent family crest. Dalton must have ripped it off at some point.

"Well shit!" Nora sighed sliding down the lockers to sit on the floor.

Eleanora startled as she felt something cold press into her arm with a sharp sting. Her eyes focussed again to see Derek kneeling in front of her, her arm properly truncated and the needle pressed into a clean vein. His eyes were watery as he looked up into her's.

"You were talking," Derek said as though explaining and it was now she noticed Scott and Stiles standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she looked down to watch him administer the drug and whispered the words.

"It's okay," Derek wasn't looking her in the eye and she could tell he was just trying to calm the situation there was no feeling behind his words and she swallowed heavily before speaking again.

He was pulling out the end of the needle and wiping the blood that spilled with some kleenex, "no it's not," Derek looked up shock in his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed together, "Laura knew."

Nora's eyes flicked to the teens before going back to Derek when his eyes pleaded with her she continued, "Laura knew who I was," Derek's hands dropped from her arm, "what I was and she still…" Nora was lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"She still became your friend?" Stiles asked.

Nora nodded tears streaking down her face, "how could I forget that? I thought I remembered it all but I didn't," Nora couldn't look at them anymore.

She didn't jump when a piece of paper entered her view, "is that why you were looking at this?" Stiles asked, "were you trying to remember something?"

Nora looked down at the photo memories of that day flooding her mind and she let out a sob. It was too much, she wasn't going to make it through this. She stood up abruptly her head spinning causing her to lose her balance. Derek caught her but the variety of chemosignals coming off of her was overwhelming.

"Please," she whimpered as tears ran, "make it stop?" she asked looking him in the eye shaky hands trying to move hair out of the way.

Derek's hand wrapped gently around her wrist, "I don't know how," his voice was quiet and he was trying to keep the hard edge to his face.

Suddenly Derek registers a hot spike of anger from the woman in front of him and she rips her hand out of his wrist. Nora steps away from him starting to gather her things. Anger still radiating off her so violently he sees Scott flinch slightly not able to understand what's happening. When she has her stuff she heads for the door but Derek steps in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked from behind the wolf.

Nora didn't answer she just quietly seethed and refused to make eye contact with Derek, "she's going to run away again," the wolf growled out.

"You'd leave us all here to deal with this?" Scott asked incredulously, "you'd leave Allison to deal with the Alpha out to get her?"

There's a tense moment of silence where Nora looks to be calculating the odds of getting by the two werewolves. No doubt in her mind she can get by Scott 'baby wolf' McCall but Derek is another story. The red head was staring down the wolves seemingly caught in a tense show down.

"She's not leaving Allison behind," Stiles spoke from behind the two wolves the other three completely forgetting he was there. He stepped forward his hands splayed showing he was no threat, "at least not that way," a look of sadness crossed his face, "she was going to confront the alpha and either take him out or let him put her out of her misery. Either way she figured he'd leave Allison alone."

Eleanora's blue eyes reminded Derek of an animal caught in the cross hairs, her emotions spiking with shock and sadness, "it's the only option no one is willing to think of," she was moving more into a fighting stance ready to take out the three people in the way if she had to.

"No one is willing to think of it because no one wants any more bodies," Stiles reasoned trying to make his way around the werewolves towards the woman.

"There's only one person in this world that cares about me," Nora looked like a wild animal cornered at this point, "and this could be the only way to save her from ending up like me."

"Allison would be devastated if you died," Stiles stated simply and then continued, "and there are more people than that who care," Nora raised her brow skeptically, "what about Coach?" Nora looked stunned for a moment, "what about Scott? Derek?" Nora's hands dropped to her sides loose as she tried to process this, "me?" Stiles voice cracked slightly at the end of the sentence.

She's stunned into silence and so is Derek. He didn't hear a single lie in Stiles statement. Does he care for Eleanora? Has he already started to fall for another woman he shouldn't? And how did Stiles notice before him?

While Derek was in the midst of his mini freak out Stiles finally made it around to stand in front of her, "there has to be a better way. We'll work it out and Scott can kill the alpha and everything can go back to normal, okay?" Derek snapped out of it at Stiles words and noticed a minute narrowing of Nora's eyes before she took a deep breath sagging slightly like the world was off her shoulders some.

Nora smiled a sad little smile, "you and I both know we've never been normal," and that caused a laugh to rip out of Stiles.

The tension in the room seems to dissolve, leaving Derek and Scott reeling at the change in emotions, "you've got me there," Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Derek shook his head fighting the smile that wanted to cross his features at the flip. He was starting to realize he would never be able to predict what Nora or Stiles was going to do. It made him think they'd be good friends some day if things worked out for the best. But he was trying not to get his hopes up because there was so much they didn't know yet.

"What the hell just happened?" Scott asked still reeling from the emotions and tension that had been in the air previously.

"I think I just fell in love," Nora laughed throwing her arms across Stiles shoulders as he blushed furiously.

Derek's eyes flashed quickly and he had to reign in the growl that tried to come out, "you're made for each other," he huffed walking around them and out of the house.

Nora's keen eyes watched him disappear down the stairs, "not that this hasn't been fun and extremely tiring but, does someone wanna give me a ride home?"

"I can do that," Stiles offered, Scott nodded and then they were headed out.

The car ride was silent, Stiles digesting every thing that's been happening since that night in the woods where Scott got bit and Nora running through much the same, "what did you mean by Scott killing the alpha and things going back normal?" it had been bugging her since he'd said it.

"Well if Scott kills the alpha he's cured, right?" not for the first time doubt started to creep into his mind at the statement.

Nora's expression didn't change, "where'd you read that?" she asked her voice betraying nothing.

"We didn't," Stiles tried his best to turn towards her while driving, "Derek told us about it."

"Hmmm," Nora hummed in response.

This didn't help Stiles' nerves, "does that mean it's possible?"

"Anything is possible if you just believe," she commented smirking.

"Did you seriously just quote disney to me?" Stiles rolled his eyes violently, "just tell me if my best friend is going to be a crazed animal for the rest of his life."

"No Stiles," Nora stated plainly, "your best friend won't always be a crazed animal," she was speaking the truth as she believed Scott could be one of the good ones but as for him being cured of a werewolf bite? If it was true hunters would never turn again.

The rest of the ride was silent other than the rumble of the jeep, it was a short drive anyways and Nora found herself knackered from her day. They pulled up in front of the house and she noticed a single light on.

"Fuck!" Nora hung her head in frustration.

"What?" Stiles looked around on high alert worried what she'd seen.

"I was hoping no one was going to be up," she explained, "and that's Chris' office light on."

Stiles was confused, "and?"

"That means he waited for me to get home," Nora sighed heavily.

"Isn't it normal for parents to wait up?" Stiles looked over at her, "didn't they do that all the time when you were a teenager out partying?"

Nora's face fell further, "I didn't live with them when I was a teenager," she explained, "I lived with my grandparents and then my Aunt Kate," Stiles noticed the way her body tensed slightly mentioning her upbringing.

Nora roughly pushed her hair out of her face as she leaned down and into her bag. She pulled out a small flask which she took a few rather large gulps out of. Stiles tried to keep his face neutral at the action but he could feel one of his eyebrows raise towards his hairline. Nora looked over at him and scoffed before taking another large swig.

"Do we need to have a talk about your coping mechanisms?" Stiles added extra sarcasm into his voice.

"If I show up smelling like I've been out at a bar he'll ask less questions," she explained before splashing a tiny amount of alcohol on her shirt.

"Yeah because the borrowed clothes won't give anything away," Stiles looked over at her incredulously.

"I just wanna distract him and he won't be the only one up," Stiles face slipped into a confused mask.

Stiles seemed to have figured it out as Nora was busy righting her things in her bag and watching the house, "Allison?" he asked and her head whipped around.

She nodded silently and Stiles could see a quick flash of fear, "we just need to get this finished and then she can continue on in her blissful teenage life none the wiser."

"She's smarter than you're giving her credit for," Stiles was looking straight ahead his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, "she'd figure it out eventually."

"I don't doubt that," Nora sighed a bone deep weary noise escaping her, "I just hope the Alpha and I are both long gone when it happens. It's safer that way."

Stiles was now gripping the wheel so hard the vinyl it was wrapped in was starting to complain. He huffed out a great big breath and turned on her, "are you really that stupid?" he yelled and before she could even say anything he continued, "are you really that much a self sacrificing asshole? Do you think that her growing up without you helps? Who would be better to guide her through this? Your parents? Kate?" Stiles doesn't miss the shiver she has at the last name, "do you think she'll want anyone else?" Nora was still staring at him and even though her face was in an angry expression he could see the anguish in her eyes, "was anyone there for you? Or were you left alone to train and kill and work through it? Because I'm sure the way you are is because you had a loving support system at home," Stiles felt the sting of the slap before he even registered the sound of her flat palm connecting with his cheek.

"Fuck you Stilinski!" she yelled as she bolted from the Jeep to the house.

"Shit!" Stiles banged his hand into the steering wheel for letting his mouth get away from him again.


	20. The Things We Get From Our Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the latest instalment of TMH. This one had quite a few re-writes so hope you all like it. We're getting closer to the end of season 1! Yay. As always check out my tumblr for more info on the series and the characters.
> 
> As always warnings at the end.

Chapter 20: The Things We Get From Our Parents

As soon as Nora slammed the door she felt her anger simmering below the surface, “why does he have to act like he gives a damn? Doesn’t make it any easier on anyone,” she thought to herself, “time to throw on your best drunk slut impression,” her mind supplied as she pulled her clothes more crooked and yanked the elastic out of her hair violently leaving it in a half curled shambles around her shoulders.

She stumbled over to the stairs doing her best to bump into enough to cause a ruckus. She even put her finger to her lips and shushed herself. Sure enough halfway up the stairs she looked up to find Chris watching her with calculating eyes from the top step.

“Hello Christopher,” she snarled, “fancy meeting you here,” she tried to walk by him but he put his arm in the way.

“I thought we covered this,” his glare was stone cold.

“Are you really going to tell me I can’t go out for drink?” she pointedly looked to his study where she was sure there was a half drunk glass of scotch on the desk next to his work, “I’m going to bed,” she tried to push past him again her voice shaking with her agitation.

“I don’t think so,” Chris’ hand gripped on to her bicep and guided her to his office where he shut the door.

Nora slumped down into one of the chairs and scoffed when she did indeed see a mostly empty glass of scotch on the desk, “do I at least get another one of those?” she pointed to it.

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity while looking at her dishevelled appearance before reaching for another glass and pouring a few fingers into it. Chris slid it across the desk to her. 

Nora took it tipping it in his direction, “cheers,” she smiled and downed the entire tumbler not even hissing as she enjoyed the burn on the way down.

Chris sipped his as he sat more comfortably, she could tell there was a plan forming behind his eyes, waiting to unfold. They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes while he sipped at his drink. Nora trying to figure out his angle, while Chris tried to see if he could figure out what was going through her mind as well.

“So I know you don’t bring out the good stuff for no reason,” Nora sloppily put her cup down still trying to seem drunk.

“Just like I know you’re not really drunk,” Chris commented challengingly and wasn’t at all surprised when she straightened up in her seat.

“Well I see some of us now have all our cards on the table,” she smirked across at him.

“You’re not a very good poker player,” Chris stated smoothly.  
“Or I’m very good at Poker and I’m just bluffing,” she tilted her head with a crooked smile.

Chris rolled his eyes and Nora couldn’t help her smile from getting larger, “we’re getting off topic,” he cleared his throat harshly.

“That was kind of the point,” Nora’s smile didn’t falter a millimetre.

Chris sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he closed his eyes trying his best to word this, “there was a strategy meeting tonight,” her smiled cracked slightly at that, “to discuss the situation you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“My situation?” she raised an eyebrow at him threateningly, leaving him to wonder how she stuffed so much emotion into a simple gesture.

“They’ve deemed you to be a risk to exposing us,” Chris continued his voice calm and even.

“Exposing you?” Nora’s anger was simmering just below the surface as the man in front of her nodded, “do you mean I might expose the supernatural to the world? Or do you mean I risk exposing you to Allison?”

Chris’ jaw ticked he had it clenched so tight, “you don’t need to worry about what they feel the risk is.”

“And what punishment are you here to dole out that I’m not supposed to worry about?” Nora had her hand clutched tightly around the rocks glass.

She set the glass down before she broke it and Chris filled it before he spoke, “there’s a go bag at Beacon Hills First National in a safety deposit box. Everything you need to start over.”

Nora tipped back the glass of scotch slamming it down on the desk when she was finished, violently wiping a few stray drops from her mouth with the back of her hand, “and exactly how is this supposed to go down? I just walk away?”

“You walk away now. It’s for the best,” Chris wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“And if I don’t?” she was standing over him her posture stiff and ready for a fight.

“You know that back up plan for someone who won’t disappear on their own,” Chris looked up his eyes pleading.  
“I do,” she threw back at him, “I just want to hear you say it. I want you to explain to me how you’re going to tell Allison that I’m dead. I want to hear who’s going to erase me. Kate?” she spat the name, “Mom?” her voice cracked, “You Dad?”

She could see the evidence of the heart break in his eyes, “your sister will be told you slipped again. After the way she found you the other day an OD seems logical.”

“You just have it all planned out,” Nora paced in front of his desk, “do you get to be the one to add to the marks on my arms? I bet Kate will offer to do it.”

“That is enough,” Chris slammed his hands down on the desk pushing himself up so that he looked down into her eyes using his height to his advantage, “you will listen to your orders.”

“I’m sorry sir,” she mock saluted him, “I’m not a good solider like you.”

“We have a code and a system for a reason,” he defended, “it keeps us safe. it keeps them safe,” he waved his arm to encompass the rest of the world.

“And how exactly is me disappearing keeping anyone safe?” Nora crossed her arms defiantly.

“Your reckless behaviour puts this entire family at risk,” Chris glared at her from across the room before sitting running his hands over his face, “Jesus Christ Nora this Alpha seems to have a personal vendetta with you and being around your sister has already put her in harms way more than once.”

“That's a low blow and you know it,” she commented grabbing the keys from the desk, “if you want me gone you’ll have to do it to my face. I’m not going to go quietly and neatly like you think I should. You’ll have to actually kill me. You’ll have to look me in the eye and pull the trigger Dad, it’s the only way.”

She started to storm out, “Eleanora Argent you stop right there! We will talk about this!”

She didn’t even stop her storm out just flipped him the bird behind her back, “fuck you Dad!”

 

Hours later the suns come up and he’s sitting there gun in pieces as he cleaned it, half finished bottle of scotch a constant companion. He hears a small knock on the door frame and looks up. His youngest daughter bops nervously in place, her brown eyes assessing his state and the items on the desk. 

“Bad day at work yesterday?” Allison asked cautiously taking a few steps into the room.

Chris hums his agreement as he works some oil into the slide of the hand gun in front of him. His movements precise even after the amount of alcohol in his system. Allison was always amazed that someone who appeared as gruff as her Dad had such nimble hands when it came to weapons. She guessed it was from years of training under her grandfather. She assumed her sister was the same, and some day she would be to if they ever decided that’s what they wanted for her. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do with her life yet.

“Mom wanted me to let you know that breakfast is on the table,” she stood in front of the desk tucking a dark curl behind her ear in a nervous gesture, “and that Nora already left the house.”

That finally got him to look up at her, “when did she leave?” his voice betrayed the bone deep exhaustion from the sleepless night.

“Not sure,” Allison shrugged, “she was gone when I woke up.”

“Oh, okay,” Chris finally set down the items in his hands before standing up, “thanks Allison I’ll be down in a minute.”

Allison turned to leave still lost on what was going on, “did you guys fight again?” she asked her voice quiet and small.

Chris looked at her noticing how her usual present smile was gone this morning, “your sister and I have a complicated relationship. Always have,” he tried to smile but he knew it looked hollow when she didn’t return it.

“And some day one of you is going to explain it,” Allison said a little heat in her eyes, “because it really sucks being stuck in the middle.”

And for the second time in 24 hours one of his daughters stormed out of his office. Chris was slowly starting to realize just how broken his family was. But he knew this was the way it had to be. If they disregarded the order on Eleanora the price would be far higher than he was willing to pay. He just hoped his older daughter took this for what it was, a chance at a normal life away from all this shit. With that he left his gun cleaning and headed down to have breakfast.

 

She had no idea how long she was sitting there, long enough that her coffee had gone cold where she gripped it on the tabletop in both hands. Thankfully it seemed to be helping with the shaking. Her adrenaline had been on high when she left the house. Thankfully she brought her bag but it’s not like she could use in the middle of a busy diner. She was so focussed staring into the cup she didn’t see the person sit across from her until he cleared his throat.

Nora looked up to see the Sheriff sitting across from her, “long night?” he asked pointing to the coffee.

She cleared her throat having not spoken for who knows how long, “yeah this was the only place open and I just needed to be alone but not completely alone,” she tried to explain but he could tell by the look of confusion on her face she wasn’t sure she had.

“I get it alone in a room of strangers is better than all alone some times,” he shrugged.

“Something like that,” she was watching the people around them more than himself when the waitress came up to them.

“Hello Sherrif;” she smiled sweetly.

“Hi Ruby,” he returned it, “can we get two of my usual please?”

Ruby looked at the girl across from him with an eyebrow raised, “okay?”

“Possible recruit,” he explained, “trying to woo her with your incredible breakfast.”

At this the waitress smiled again nodding and heading to the kitchen to put an order in. He watched her calculated blue eyes track the other woman. Then move back to looking around at the people in the diner.  
“People watching?” he asked smiling behind his coffee cup.

“Huh?” she was brought out of her head by his comment.

“My son used to people watch when he was younger,” the Sheriff went on to explain, “it got him out of his busy head to imagine what was going on in other peoples heads. He got pretty good at guessing what kind of person they were.”

Nora turned her assessing eyes to the Sheriff trying to figure out his angle, “I guess that’s kind of it.”

“He’s also always risk assessing too,” he smiled as her eyes widened slightly, “cop remember?” he asked as an explanation.

“A habit from the way I grew up I guess,” she shrugged not making eye contact now as she subconsciously pushed up her shirt sleeves and rubbed across the crease in her elbow.

Now he was the one tracking her movement as she moved her hand off, the sight left behind broke the law man’s heart. Years of scarring and marks reeked havoc on her skin. He'd seen it before in the junkies he busted living on the streets. But never on a girl her age that seemed to have a happy life. That was proof enough to him that her outward appearance was nothing more than a show for the rest of the world.

The waitress walked up with their plates and Nora went to move her arm out of the way when Ruby must have noticed it, “oh sweetie,” she started.

The red head’s face shuttered down as she violently ripped her sleeve down to cover after realizing what she’d exposed, “it’s okay Ruby thanks again,” he winked at the young woman who looked like she was thinking twice about leaving them alone.

“Thank you for breakfast,” the young woman in front of him said quietly picking at it as much as she could the giant portion of food.

“Listen I heard that the FBI terminated your contract,” he purposefully focussed on his food, “I couldn’t hire you as a deputy but we’re always looking for people for the front desk.”

Nora’s head snapped up and she had a small smile on her face, “I think I'd like that allot,” she said and he nodded while chewing his greasy breakfast food.

“As long as you don’t tell Stiles I ate this,” he pointed his fork to his place.

“Deal,” she laughed.

“Remember I said he’s good at guessing people?” she nodded her mouth full, “I get the feeling he trusts you so I’m going to go with his gut on this one.”

Nora smiled shyly and they continued to eat in silence, “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Mentions of past drug use
> 
> Alcohol use
> 
> Implied past abuse/trauma
> 
> Strong language


	21. Chapter 21: Beg, Roll Over Heel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for you all, getting ever closer to the season finale.
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> VIOLENCE
> 
> SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> LANGAUGE
> 
> MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL DRUG USE

Nora and the Sheriff lapsed into comfortable silence as they tucked into their breakfast. The heart attack special, as the station affectionately called it. It was the perfect thing to start an early morning shift or getting off of a hard night shift. He was on his way in, stopped just for a sandwich and a coffee when he seen the young woman sitting alone. He wouldn't have thought anymore on her if not for the haunted look on her face. He'd seen it a million times looking back at him in the mirror. It was a mixture of regret and grief. It had taken him more time than he'd like to admit to realize that drinking wasn't going to make it go away, it just made it a little harder to see in the mirror. But it also made other things hard to see; like his son teaching himself to cook or when he dove himself head first into lacrosse practice even though he'd never make it off the bench.

It was in the middle of that thought that he realized he needed to get her talking, "so what exactly has you needing to escape your head for a while?"

"And I though your son was bullheaded and straight to the point," she smiled to herself slightly, "I'm not sure I can fully explain it."

"How ever you can manage it," he smiled encouragingly, "I can guarantee it'll feel better."

Nora gave him a skeptical look before she sighed and gave in, "my Father made me an offer last night," the Sheriff's eyebrows rose up his forehead, "a fresh start," she was looking down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap, "but I have to never see my sister again. They'll tell her I took too much medicine."

"What happens if you don't take it?" he asked gently prodding her along.

This was harder to explain, obviously she couldn't tell the Sheriff that they'd threatened to kill her, "they know things that I've done. Things while I was high. Things she'll never forgive."

"So either way your sister loses you?" she nodded still unable to look at him, "but if you stay you could at least try to explain and fight for her?"

Nora looked up her expression more vulnerable than he thought she was capable of, "yeah," a tiny smile worked it's way onto her face.

"I think you just made your decision," he finished with the last of his food.

"Thank you again Sheriff," Nora's smile was brighter this time.

He stood up to go pay while she kept eating, "you can call me John."

John was busy making small talk with Ruby when she poked him and nodded behind him. A woman had walked up to Nora and placed her hand on her shoulder. But he could see Nora's attempts to cover her panic and how stiff she was at this woman touch. She didn't even relax when the woman, a few years older by the looks of it, sat down in the spot he'd just vacated. He finished up with Ruby before he walked back towards the door, knowing he had to pass by the two women.

He paused at the booth placing his palm flat on the table and facing Nora, "just letting you know I covered your breakfast," he looked between the two and Nora was looking at him as though she just wanted him gone, "my treat," he smiled and looked over at the other woman sticking his hand out, "I'm Sheriff Stilinski nice to meet you."

The woman shook it a look of suspicion in her eyes, "Kate Argent, nice to meet you again sir," she had a firm grip on his hand.

"Yes that's right I met you with your brother last week," he remembered, "you were selling those new tasers I believe?"

"Yes just one of our new lines," she smiled sugar sweet as she let go of his hand.

"Well I'll have to look into whether we got an answer for you," he was sneaking looks over at the other woman and she seemed to be increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you haven't," she smiled eyeing the Sheriff head to toe.

"Well I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he turned towards the door slightly, "although I'm not sure we'll ever use something that strong."

Kate's smile was turned towards Nora now, way too predatory for John's liking, "you'd be surprised what you may need these days."

"Well I hope to see you around ladies," John nodded to Kate and touched Nora's shoulder on the way by and was saddened to feel her stiffen under his touch before he was walking away.

"Goodbye Sheriff," Kate called out cheerily, even giving a little wave while Nora stayed quiet.

Kate watched to make sure the Sheriff was fully gone before turning her hard eyes on Nora, "well isn't this interesting."

Nora refused to look up, "I was sitting by myself. He remembered me from the hospital so he bought me breakfast and wanted to check in. It's not a big deal."

"It's exactly the kind of deal that talk with your Father last night was supposed to stop," Kate hissed.

Blue eyes shot up cold as steel when they locked onto Kate's, "do I need to explain to you what I told him?" her hand on her knife tightening significantly, knuckles going white.

"Oh sweetie," she smiled, all fake sweetness, "you know I wouldn't hesitate to put you down like a dog if I was told to. In fact," Nora felt the tip of something sharp press into the top of her leg, "I would kill you in front of all of these people and walk out of here not a care in the world."

Nora gritted her teeth feeling it break the skin as Ruby walked up, "can I warm up your coffee ladies?"

"That'd be fantastic," Kate turned her smile towards the woman holding the cup out with her one hand while the other held what ever the hell she was digging into Nora's thigh.

"You as well?" the waitress turned towards her and Nora managed a weak smile and a nod but didn't take her hands off of where they were digging into the vinyl of the booth seat.

"Thank you," Kate said as the waitress walked away, "or maybe I slice you up and then get rid of the witnesses?" she pretended to think for a moment, "I do believe I have a gerry can in my vehicle."

Nora started to move like she was going to come cross the table at Kate which only caused the blade to go further into her leg. She had to literally bite her bottom lip to keep the whimper of pain at bay. Kate's calculating eyes caught the motion.

"Heel girl," Kate laughed cruelly as she pulled the blade out hiding it back in a holster beneath her jacket, "wouldn't want to make any more of a scene would we?"

There were small tears tracking down her face as she shook her head, a light laugh coming from the other side of the table. They sat in silence while Kate finished her coffee.

"I'm going to go have a meeting with Chris now about our plan for tonight," she started to slide out of the booth, "if you're going to be useful I suggest you get geared up for tonight. He seems to think you're going to be more involved now or something."

"Well I'm definitely not gonna roll over and beg like a dog," Nora grit out staring up at the taller woman as she smiled coldly down.

"Too bad," she leaned down, "I would have loved to see you beneath my boot. I guess I'll just have to break another dog, won't I?"

Kate walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Nora did her best to get her breathing under control but in the back of her head she could hear it coming in his voice, "that's a good girl," and she shuddered as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she looked up to see gentle brown eyes looking down at her, it was Ruby the waitress and from the way she was looking at her she'd been trying to get her out of it for a little while now.

Nora looked around the restaurant to see a couple patrons looking her way strangely, "sorry," she looked down not able to make eye contact with anyone.

"Don't worry about it," Ruby sat down on the side of the booth Kate had been in, pushing her mess of dark curls out of her face, "in a town like this people have seen stranger things than a girl zoning out."

Nora smiled warmly at the other girl, "I wasn't talking?" the look of fear on her face ate away at the girl across from her.

"No just zoned out with a look of terror on your face," Ruby raised one dark eyebrow her chocolate eyes searching Nora's face, "are you sure you're okay?"

A nervous laugh bubbled out of the red head's mouth, "that's implying I was okay to begin with," she smiled crookedly at the girl.

Ruby shook her head, rolling her eyes, "well this goes above and beyond I'm sure, good thing the Sheriff tipped me well," she winked as she stood up and headed back to the kitchen no doubt to check on someone's food.

"Why are people in this town so concerned?" Nora mumbled to herself trying to ignore the warm feeling trying to sink in, "not like I'm ever getting out of here in one piece anyways."

Derek was rifling through all the boxes containing Laura's research she'd brought to Beacon Hills. He knew she'd been looking into things for a while. It was how she'd caught this rouge Alpha's trail. So if she'd done it once surely he could figure it out too, he just needed enough time. Or some help, but like hell he was asking for help.

He was so absorbed in what he was looking for he didn't hear the bike until it was a quarter mile from the house. He found the best spot within the house for a surprise attack. He only had to wait a few moments before the intruder's boots were clomping up the steps and through the front door hesitantly. He lunged and quickly pinned the smaller human against a wall. He was immediately hit with her cinnamon scent and he let his wolf slide away a bit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled in her face.

"Well I had come to warn you to stay in tonight but I'm not gonna complain about this current position," she smirked at him.

Derek grumbled and before he could pull back she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart beat was pounding in his ears. His eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips. Before she finally pulled him in and kissed him. Their lips never started out gentle, it was all desperate heat and rough pressure.

Derek's hands roughly grabbed her hips pushing them and her harder into the wall with his body. His knee snaking between her legs pinning her. Nora let a moan slip up her throat as her head dropped back against the wall. With her throat exposed Derek had to struggle to keep a growl in so he let a long groan out before attaching his lips to her pulse point. He tried to remain in control, able to keep his fangs from dropping and as soon as he felt his nail elongate he moved his hands to the wall behind her.

Derek was still sucking on her neck when he felt her slowly start to move her hips, realizing she could get friction from the thigh of his jeans. It was distracting and he could feel his dick start to press urgently against his pants. And every movement from her was just making the situation worse. He ran his nose under her jaw up to her ear and sucked it between his lips. The moan that came out of her mouth sparked all the way down his spine.

He kissed his way back to her mouth and continued to explore it. He found her open and panting by the time her got there. His hands moved to push her shirt up when he smelt it. The copper tang in his nose was like a bucket of ice water over his head. Derek stepped back putting space between them, Nora was caught off guard. Her eyes were still closed as she slumped against the wall trying to catch her bearings.

Derek looked down at his hands, there was no blood on his finger tips. He looked up and down Nora as she still hadn't spoke as she struggled to catch her breath and slow down her heartbeat. She tried to stand up straight and Derek noticed her wince as her breathing got shallower. The scent got stronger and he could see a spot of red bloom on her leg. Derek's eyes hardened on it.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Nora straightened up as best as she can, "hope not to see you tonight."

She turned to leave trying her best to keep herself under control when she felt a soft hand wrap around her wrist, the pain being sucked out of her made her knees buckle. She collapsed backwards into his muscled chest. She sighed tilting her head back. She laughed when she felt the ghost of a growl work it's way out of his chest.

"Okay maybe I can stay a little longer," she smiled, her eyes still closed.

She pulled the hand still attached to her wrist across her chest to enclose her. She nuzzled her head sideways into his shoulder and was rewarded with his lips back on her neck. Nora could feel his teeth elongate slightly as he nipped at her flesh. Never breaking the skin but it felt damn good. She pushed back into him grinding her ass into his half formed erection.

This earned her a growl in earnest as she felt his hand leave her wrist and attached itself to her breast. He kneaded the flesh softly, her nipples already pressing through the thin material of her shirt.

"You're not wearing a bra," he hissed in her ear.

"Nope," she bit his shoulder where her head was earning another hiss, "don't wear one very often."

His hand moved to the other side giving it the same attention. She continued the slow push and pull of her hips into his groin. She smiled at the feel of him filling up. His hand was slowly slipping down her chest, past her belly button and into the front of her pants.

Nora bolted upright in bed, her wide eyes looking around. Her skin was soaked with sweat, her heart beating like crazy and she could feel a cold breeze coming in the window. In the distance she heard a growl.

"Well shit!" she scrubbed her hand down her face, "that's new."


	22. Author's Note

Hello all! Heather aka huntsthemoon here. Just letting you all know that I haven't abandoned this story. In fact it's getting re-written. The new fic will be uploaded March 1st, 2018 9 am MST under the new title Splintered, for more info on this and the new direction of the series check me out on [Tumblr](http://viragoseries.tumblr.com)! There's a tumblr dedicated just to this series and the stories and characters within it. And add me to your author alerts to get an alert when the new story is posted.

Thanks for understanding, Heather


End file.
